I Hear You
by ginmill31
Summary: Edward discovers that he can hear Bella thoughts after she hits her head. Bella is not happy that he can hear her since she does not have an internal thought filter. No lemons I just don't know how to write them.
1. What Did You Say!

**A/N**

**My sister was the inspiration for this story. She thought it would be great if Edward was able to read Bella's thoughts. So, I sat right down and ran with it. It was going to be a one shot, but I quickly found that it was taking a direction of its' own. So it is my first attempt at a chapter story. Enjoy. Let me know what you think. **

**I don't the story, I only play with the characters. **

I Hear You

Chapter 1

BPOV

"Edward why can't we just stay at home and watch a movie. I haven't seen Romeo and Juliet with Leo and Claire in a long time. What do you say?" I couldn't help it, I was whining. Edward just wasn't listening to me. He insisted yesterday that we needed to spend more time outdoors. I am not thrilled about this because just this morning I tripped coming in his house and wacked my head on the door jam.

_Yeah right. Nature and I do not get along. I much prefer to have an up close and personal relationship with all things indoors, like the couch or the kitchen table. They don't try to kill me on a regular basis. Nature, on the other hand, seems to have it out for me. A tree root, or wet leaves or a clump of dirt…deadly to me due to my unnatural clumsiness. _I didn't bother saying this out loud.

"Bella, cooperate please. This will be good for you. We will just take a nice leisurely walk to our meadow, and pick wildflowers. You know that you will enjoy it. I will be right next to you, so no worrying about tree roots or wet leaves or even a clump of dirt." Edward said with a crooked smile. Darn his mouth, it gets me every time. I am a sucker for that crooked smile.

I huffed at him and turned to look out the window of his Volvo to look towards the woods. He was just pulling off the road as I said "Edward, can you at least carry me?" I really did not feel like walking. I had a slight headache and walking could only make it worse. I don't particularly like being carried vampire style either, but it seemed the lesser of two evils. Weighing between tripping and falling or becoming slightly nauseated by vampire speed seemed a no brainer. If I threw up, I would feel better immediately. If I tripped and fell, I would not only most likely get hurt, but would definitely feel it the next day too.

"No Bella. Exercise is good for you." Edward said. "Just watch where you are walking and you will be fine. Plus, I will be right next to you. Nothing is going to happen to you."

_Right, have you met me?_ I thought. _I am the most vertically challenged person ever and he wants me to walk 5 miles to our meadow. What is he thinking?_

"I'm thinking that you are quite capable of walking 5 miles, you have done it before remember?" Edward answered my unasked question.

"What did you just say?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I said, I am thinking….Wait a minute. Did you not say that out loud?

_No, I thought it. Did your really hear that?_

"Bella, I did hear that. Do it again love." Edward whispered.

_I don't want to walk to the meadow, I want to just go home and watch a movie with you, on the couch. What do you say?_

"I say we should go back to my house and talk to Carlisle. That's what I say." Edward answered. "Hold on." Off he sped towards the Cullen house.


	2. Stupid Juvenile Vampires

I Hear You

Chapter 2

BPOV

I sat in the car reluctant to get out. Edward stood next to the door holding it open with his hand extended towards me. _I don't want to go in. I just want to go watch a movie at my home. _

"Bella, we are just going to talk to Carlisle to see why he thinks I can hear your thoughts. Then, I will take you to Charlie's to watch Leo and Claire. Please. This is important. I have never been able to hear you before." Edward took my hand and pulled me from the car.

Up entering the house we found Emmett and Jasper playing a video game. Emmett looked up and said, "Bella, come on over and watch me school Jasper in Mario Cart Race"

_Mario Cart Race? Emmett is really channeling his 13 year old self huh? _Edward tilted his head towards me and grinned.

"I am sure Bella would like to do nothing better than be your personal cheer leader, but we are here to see Carlisle." Edward said.

"He isn't here Edward. He went to the hospital to finish some paperwork, and he didn't say when to expect him. With the girls off shopping for the weekend, he thought it was a good time to catch up." Jasper said never taking his eyes off the TV.

_Well, he is so going to win. No way Emmett is going to take him down. Jasper looks like he is in the zone._ I looked up at Edward and he was smirking at me. _Oh yea, Emmett's going down!_

"Oh Bella, when you are done, call Rosalie and see if you can borrow her cheer leader outfit. As long as you're going to be my personal cheerleader, you might as well dress the part." Emmett was waggling his eyebrows in a very suggestive way.

I went to say something in retaliation but Edward put his hand over my mouth. "Don't encourage him Bella. Anything you say right now is just going to make it worse. Sorry I even brought that up love."

Jasper was snickering next to Emmett, so I turned my back on them and headed for the stairs. _Stupid juvenile vampires. All I want to do is watch a movie and take a Tylenol for my headache. _

"Bella, why does your head hurt?" Edward sounded concerned.

_Oops. Way to go Bella. Stop thinking! _"I tripped coming into the house this morning and hit my head on the door jam."

"Why didn't you say anything to me when I got back from hunting?" Edward asked with a frown forming on his face.

_Because you tend to over react to my clumsiness. _"It wasn't anything I haven't done before, and nothing I won't do again. It didn't seem important."

"What do you mean I over react to your clumsiness? I most certainly do not. That is absurd. I just like to make sure you are injury free." Edward said shortly.

"Edward I didn't say that out loud. We really need to talk to Carlisle." No way was I going to be able to filter my thoughts. It is hard enough to filter what I say.

By this time we were in front of Edward's room. I walked in and sat down on his couch. Edward picked up his phone and called Carlisle. I wasn't listening to him speak into the phone because I was wondering why Edward was able to hear my thoughts.

_I hope that I don't think anything that will offend him. No wait, did he hear that? Oh I am going to have to talk to Alice and see how she blocks him._

"Bella, you are not going to speak to Alice about this until we see Carlisle." Edward said to me while putting his hand over the phone.

_Ok, note to self…no thinking of anything I don't want Edward to hear. Lalalalalalala._

"Isabella…" Edward warned while pinching the bridge of his nose. He had finished his conversation with Carlisle and hung up the phone. "Carlisle will be home in an hour or so. He said to not take any pain medication for your head, but to use an ice pack where you hit it. Can I feel your head?"

"I don't even have a lump. I didn't hit it that hard. I just have a dull headache." I pointed out where I hit my head.

Edward tenderly touched my head and agreed there was no lump._ His fingers feel wonderful. Oh who needs ice when I have these fabulous vampire fingers touching my head. Don't stop. Please don't stop. Ohhh Edward, that feels devine._

Edward chuckled "Bella, I am better for you than icepack, aren't I. I guess being a vampire comes in handy once in a while. Don't worry love, I won't stop touching you."

I was sure I was blushing more than I had ever blushed before. I probably looked like a giant tomato. Embarrassment oozed from me. I really need to watch my thoughts. Thank god I was only thinking about how good his fingers felt on my head.

"Edward whatever you are doing up there is embarrassing Bella to her toes! Stop it! Stop it right now! I can't take it." Jasper hollered from the floor below.

"Oh Eddie what are you doing? Do I need to come and rescue my cheer leader?" Emmett called.

_Emmett is such an instigator. _"Shut up Emmett!" _How does Rosalie stand him?_

"She puts him in his place and calls him out for his malarkey." Edward once again answered my thoughts. "Rest for a while love. I'll come and get you when Carlisle gets here. I will just go down and make sure Emmett behaves."

Edward kissed my forehead before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

_Well this is interesting. How did Edward manage to hear my thoughts? I hope Carlisle hurries up and gets home. I wish Alice was here. I really need to talk to her. I don't want Edward to hear my thoughts._

I forced myself to clear my head of all thoughts because I wasn't sure how far away Edward needed to be before he couldn't hear me any longer. I really didn't want him coming back up here to remind me I wasn't supposed to think about talking to Alice. The last thing I remember was Edward playing my lullaby before I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Soothing My Soul

I Hear You

Chapter 3

EPOV

I made my way downstairs to the living room. I fully intended to berate Emmett for teasing Bella and making her uncomfortable. When I walked into the room, Jasper stood up and came over to me.

"Edward, what is wrong? You are putting out a weird vibe."

"I can hear Bella's thoughts." I said.

"No way! What was she thinking while in your bedroom? Was she saying Ohhh Eddie you are SOOOOO hot? Kiss me now or lose me forever?" Emmett started to make kissing noises into his hand.

Bella was right; Emmett really does channel his inner 13 year old boy.

"Real mature Emmett. Grow up! Edward is concerned about this." Jasper glared at him.

"Oh sorry man. I was just trying to cheer you up. Isn't this what you wanted? Knowing Bella's thoughts should make you happy." Emmett switched from being goofy to serious in a blink of an eye.

"While we were hunting this morning Bella came over early and tripped coming into the house. She hit her head on the door jam. No one was here to see it, and she didn't say anything about it to me when we got home. We were talking about plans for today in the car when I answered a few questions before I actually realized it was her thoughts I was answering. In fact it was Bella that noticed it first." I pinched the bridge of my nose to calm my thoughts down. "I called Carlisle and told him that I can hear Bella thoughts and what happened. He said he would be home in an hour and to not give her any pain medication until he sees her."

Jasper sent out a calming wave to me, and put his hand on my shoulder. "The best thing to do is just relax Edward. Carlisle will be here soon and maybe he can shed some light on the situation."

Emmett reached for his phone and said "I'll call the girls and see when they plan to come home."

I headed into the music room and sat down at my piano. I automatically started playing Bella's lullaby. It soothed me. She is the reason I started playing music again. I do my best thinking over the healing tones of my baby grand piano. I switched from the lullaby to Claire De Lune. It was one of Bella's favorites by Debussy. I felt the music pulse through my soul and was completely consumed by it. I didn't even notice when Carlisle walked in. He put his hand on my shoulder in a familiar manner.

"Son, tell me again what happened before we go see Bella." Carlisle's presence made me feel instantly better.

I filled him on what Bella shared with me, and how things progressed until he got home. While I was speaking my phone rang. I looked at the phone and saw it was Alice. "Alice I can't talk tight now" I said into the phone without even greeting her. "I will call you after Carlisle examines Bella."

"_Don't even think of hanging up on me Edward."_Alice screeched into the phone. "_I want to know what is going on with my best friend. Emmett just called Rosalie and told him you can hear her thoughts. Esme insisted we come home, so we are on our way. It should take us about 2 & ½ hours to get there since Rosalie is driving. What happened? I didn't see anything happening to Bella or I would have called you."_

"Alright Alice. Bella came over to the house early this morning instead of waiting for me to pick her up when we got back from hunting. She tripped coming into the house and hit her head on the door jam." I looked at Carlisle when I saw him motioning me to hand him the phone. "Hold on Alice, Carlisle wants to speak to you."

"Alice, I think that you didn't see anything happen to Bella because she changed plans at the last minute. Her tripping and falling into the door wasn't something you would have foreseen since her plans were not set in stone. You know as well as anyone that the future is subjective." Carlisle spoke calmly into the phone. "Alice I will have Edward call you when we are done. Please relax and don't worry. We will see you when you get home." Carlisle hung up the phone and handed it back to me. He looked into my eyes and nodded. "Lets go see how Bella is feeling, shall we?"


	4. He Even Sparkles in Marble!

**A/N**

**I decided to write this chapter from Bellas and Edwards point of view. I hope you like it. **

I Hear You

Chapter 4

BPOV

_I looked around and realized I was standing in museum. There were a lot of people milling about me, but no one was paying me any attention. I turned in a circle and there in the center of the room was the most beautiful sculpture I have ever seen. I was frozen where I stood. It was a sculpture of Edward. _

"_My Edward…beautiful." _

_I took a step forward and then another until I was standing right in front of it, him. The sculpture was life size and done in an iridescent marble that actually sparkled in the soft museum lighting. Upon close inspection I realized it was a semi nude sculpture. His anatomy only covered by a loin cloth. _

"_A loin cloth? Who got him to wear that? I've never even seen him in shorts."_

_I looked up to his head and was shocked to see that even his hair was perfectly sculptured as he wears it every day, a windblown sexy style, completely untamable._

"_Right Bella, here is an almost nude sculpture of Edward and you are staring at his hair. What is wrong with you?" I am disgusted with myself._

"_Oh My God! He even sparkles in marble! "_

_I looked at the gold plaque and read 'Edward 1923' Unknown Artist. _

_Well they might be unknown, but whoever it was is extremely talented. Just looking at it makes my heart skip and my breath catch. It looks so real. _

"_I wonder if I can get close enough to touch him?"_

_I glanced around and no one in particular was paying attention to me, so I eased a bit closer to the statue. I reached my hand out and touched his perfect leg. I stepped back and again glanced around to see if I was being watched. No one seemed to notice. Good. _

_Again I stepped forward and brought my hand to the statue. I tenderly ran my hand up the calf and made my way to his thigh. The muscle definition was so lifelike. I continued my assent towards his hip caressing his upper thigh. I reached his loin cloth and hesitated. _

"_So life like, but cold. It feels just like him."_

_I skipped over his cloth and touched the spot just above the cloth that formed a v into his groin. _

"_He would never let me do this for real. He feels so masculine. Oh Edward…"_

_He always stops my hands when they explore past his shoulders. He is so antiquated in his values. He thinks that we should be married before we have "sexual relations". _

_Bella…Bella…_

_I immediately stopped my exploration of his body and looked up towards his face. The statue was staring at me, intently. I reached my hand out and touched his cheek._

"_Oh My God! His hand is on mine, he moved!"_

_Bella wake up love….Bella Carlisle is home. _

"_What? Why is the sculpture talking? Edward?_

_Bella, please wake up love. Carlisle is here, wake up._

_I looked up at him again and blinked a few times. I was not staring at a marble statue. It was Edward. My beautiful Edward, and I had my hand on his face. I sat up as fast as I could and yanked my hand from beneath his. I had to catch my breath because his nearness made me dizzy._

_Oh My God. Breathe Bella! Did I actually touch him like I was touching the statue?_

"Bella, relax. Ican honestly tell you that the only thing you touched was my face. I would like to know what you thought you were caressing though. That can wait for another time, since Carlisle is waiting for us in his study." Edward said with a knowing look on his face.

"Edward how long have you been there?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"Long enough to wonder what you were dreaming about, Bella. I heard your inner dialogue, but didn't hear your actual dream. I am looking forward to the retelling of it." Edward said winking at me.

_Oh My God, he winked at me. I am never going to be able to tell him about this dream._

"Don't be embarrassed love. If I could dream _**all**_ my dreams would be of _**you**_." Edward said.


	5. Are You Kidding Me?

I Hear You

Chapter 5

EPOV

_My Edward…beautiful _

Bella was dreaming. I could hear her thoughts in her dream. I had always liked watching her sleep because she was a vivid dreamer, and called out my name often. It appears that I now will get a closer glimpse into what she actually dreams of.

"Carlisle, I am just going to go in and wake her. Can we meet you in your study in a few minutes?" I managed to get that out with out blushing. I really wanted to explore hearing her dream a bit more.

"That is fine Edward, I was going to suggest that anyway. Come in when you are ready. I'll give Esme a call and check on their location." Carlisle said then continued on to his study.

_A loin cloth? Who got him to wear that? I've never even seen him in shorts._

What _**was**_ she dreaming about? Me in a loin cloth? I have never even worn shorts in front of her. I entered the room and glanced at her. Her cheeks were flushed. Was she getting a fever?

_Right Bella, here is an almost nude sculpture of Edward and you are staring at his hair. What is wrong with you?_

What?!?! Did she just say a semi nude sculpture of me? I made my way to the couch and gently sat down in front of her to "listen". I needed to hear more.

_Oh My God! He even sparkles in marble! _

Marble? Is she dreaming about a sculpture of me, almost nude, and I am done in sparkly marble? Are you kidding me? This is the stuff she dreams about?

_I wonder if I can get close enough to touch him?_

I shouldn't be listening to this. She was having a mild erotic dream about me. Wow. I am not sure I can handle this. She always likes to push my bounderies, but seeing into her dreams is a bit much.

_He would never let me do this for real. He feels so masculine. Oh Edward…_

I am actually embarrassed. I have to stop this before I am not able to control my sexual desire. I will not do that to Bella. I was raised to think this was wrong. I still have Victorian values. What happens between and man and woman is private., and we are not married yet.

"Bella…Bella…" I called softly to her. I fully intended to wake her up. I was startled when she reached out her hand and touched my cheek. I automatically put my hand over hers. The warmth she provided went straight to my cold heart.

_Oh My God! His hand is on mine, he moved!_

"Bella wake up…Bella Carlisle is home. Come on Love, wake up." As much as I loved feeling her caressing my face in her sleep, I needed her to wake up. I didn't trust myself to listen to her dream anymore. It was more than I was willing to handle at the moment. Plus Carlisle was waiting for us.

"Bella, please wake up love. Carlisle is here, wake up." I watched her open her eyes and blink a few times before she realized her hand was still on my face.She got a stricken look and sat right up straight pulling her hand from beneath mine. She took two deep breaths and looked a bit dizzy.

_Oh My God. Breathe Bella! Did I actually touch him like I was touching the statue?_

"Bella, relax. Ican honestly tell you that the only thing you touched was my face. I would like to know what you thought you were caressing though. That can wait for another time, since Carlisle is waiting for us in his study." I said.

"Edward how long have you been there?" Bella asked narrowing her eyes at me.

"Long enough to wonder what you were dreaming about, Bella. I heard your inner dialogue, but didn't hear your actual dream. I am looking forward to the retelling of it." I said with a wink.

_Oh My God, he winked at me. I am never going to be able to tell him about this dream._

"Don't be embarrassed love. If I could dream _**all**_ my dreams would be of _**you**_." I said.


	6. You Are No Fun Like This!

I Hear You

Chapter 6

"Edward, I need a human moment." I said not quite looking him in the eye. I just knew he'd call me out on my untruth if I looked at him.

_I just need to get to bathroom._ _I cannot believe he heard my dream. Kill me now! I am completely mortified!_

"Isabella_, _enough. Carlisle is waiting. You can be embarrassed later. How is your head feeling?" He asked.

"Fine Edward, it hardly hurts. " _I already told you that_.

"Bella, there is no need to be snippy, I was just asking." He said as he took my hand and helped me stand.

_Damn, I need to remember he reads my thoughts now. Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala…._

I was cut off my Edward placing his hands on my cheeks. "Isabella Marie Swan, please do not lalala me." I need to be able to tell Carlisle exactly what is going on. I will not intentionally read your mind, but you should know you are a pretty loud broadcaster. " Edward admitted.

_Well that is just great. I need to curb my inner smart ass. That is going to take some work. _I glanced at him and he was glaring at me. _Damn, he's listening. ACKKKKKKK! _

I was saved by saying anything to Edward by Jasper poking his head into the room.

"Excuse me Bella, Edward. I need to speak to Bella.

"Bella, I know that you are feeling a great amount of stress, but please try to relax. You are putting out some serious waves, I can help if you'd like." Jasper offered.

"I don't think that would be a good idea until Carlisle looks at her. Lets' not mess with her brain at all until we get the go ahead from Carlisle." Edward replied for me.

_I would have told him no myself Edward. You don't have to answer for me. I am quite capable of making decisions for myself._

Edward snapped his head towards me and opened his mouth. "Well I would have you know. " I said.

Jasper stepped back and said "Whoa, I guess knowing you can hear her thoughts and seeing it are too different things. Geeze Bella, whatever you thought just made Edward speechless. That never happens."

"Bells, you tell it like it is baby girl! Did you talk to Rosie about that cheer leader outfit yet?" Emmett boomed from the hallway making me jump. "I need a cheering section right now. Jasper cheated, I know it!"

"Emmett, please my head hurts. You are going to make it morph into a migraine. " I said. A _little payback goes along way. As If I would EVER dress as a cheerleader, especially in front of him, the original Fred Flintstone._

Edward did his best not to laugh right out loud at that thought, and had to turn his head to the side.

"Right Bella, crabby much? I know your head doesn't hurt that bad. Vampire hearing, remember? Nice try. Go see Carlisle and get fixed so I can pick on you again. You are no fun like this." He walked away shaking his head.

Jasper followed him down the hallway. "Dude, need to be reschooled in Mario Cart Race?" Jasper looked back at me and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Whatever man, Bella distracted me. You're on. No way you win again."

As much as I would have loved to see the rematch, I needed to change the topic of conversation. "Edward, have you heard from Alice?" I asked.

"Yes love, she should be back with Rosalie and Esme in about a half hour. Emmett called them a few hours ago and they decided to come back from their shopping trip early." He said as we walked down the hallway to Carlisle's study.

"Isn't Olympia like 4 or so hours from here? How are they getting back so soon?" I asked.

"Rosalie is driving." Edward said like I should have already known the answer.

"Rosalie? Emmett's Rosalie? The one who doesn't like me? The one who never talks to me if she can avoid it? That Rosalie?" _My head must hurt more that I think, because I just can't imagine that particular vampire giving a rats ass about me. _

"Bella, don't be crude. Rosalie likes you just fine." Edward said.

_Yeah right. Who are you kidding? This is: no one compares to me, holier than thou, more beautiful than words and I know it Rosalie we are talking about here._

"Isabella…"Edward warned.

_Damn it, I did it again. I need to work on the inner filter. This is so not gonna work for me. I can't help My God Fix me now!!!_

I was spared any further scrutiny from Edward by Carlisle opening his study door as soon as we stepped up to it.

"Please come on in Bella, tell me how your head feels."

_Oh Boy……._


	7. Story in a Nutshell

I Hear You

Chapter 7

CPOV

Bella looked like she wanted to bolt right out the door.

_Edward, please shut the door, Bella looks very skittish and given the opportunity, she might just flee the room._ Edward nodded his head slightly to acknowledge he "heard" me. We communicated like this quite frequently.

I think Bella knew we were doing this because she looked at Edward as he moved his head and then snapped her head back to me with a glare.

"Carlisle, that is quite rude. I wouldn't run out of here, if that was what you were thinking." _Nope, I wouldn't waste my time. You all would get me before I could make it two steps out the door. _Please don't deliberately exclude me from any conversation that concerns me. "

"Bella, Carlisle didn't mean anything by that, it is just the way we usually "talk". Well actually, he thinks and I talk. Plus you're wrong, I would catch you before you go to the door, so behave." Edward said smugly.

_Showoff, no one likes a smug vampire. Well, except me, especially if he is made out of sparkly mable and wearing a loin cloth. _He definitely heard that one based on his glare. _Damn ,shut up Bella! lalalalalalalalala_

"I understand that this is very stressful for you Bella, so why don't we go over how this transpired. " Carlisle ignored the look that Edward was giving me.

"It really was nothing. I decided to come over here this morning instead of waiting for Edward to pick me up. I figured that if I was already watching a movie he wouldn't insist on a nature walk. Edward decided yesterday we need to commune with nature." _I'd rather go shopping with Alice than walk out side all day, really! What does that tell you?_

"I will be sure to tell Alice you said that Bella. She'll be thrilled." Edward said to me with a very stern look on his face.

_Ugh great. _"Carlisle can you _please_ figure out what is wrong? I am absolutely sure that I cannot control my thoughts, and it is clear that Edward _does not_ appreciate anything that he picks out of my head." I turned back to Edward and said "You know that really is an invasion of my privacy. I don't go rumbling around in your head."

"Bella, don't be absurd. I told you that you are an extremely loud broadcaster. I am not intentionally listening." Edward turned to Carlisle as he said this.

"We were actually in the car on the way to our destination when Edward repeated something I said in my head, almost verbatim. Then he answered a question I didn't ask out loud." I said. "It took him a minute to figure out that he was hearing my thoughts. So instead of walking to the meadow we came here to talk to you.

"When we got here to the house Emmett was being Emmett and I sort of let it slip, well not really because I didn't say it out loud, that my head hurt and I wanted a Tylenol. That is the the whole story in a nutshell." I finished and sat back in the chair.

"Well, I am concerned about the blow to your head. I am going to order an MRI to look at your brain. That could give me a better insight to the problem. Now Bella, is your headache really just a mild one, or are you downplaying it for Edwards sake?"

"No, it really isn't bad. Just a dull ache right here." I pointed to the area above my temple where I hit my head. "I definitely have had worse ones. I really think it will go away with a Tylenol." _Or, maybe some more stroking from a certain handsome vampire's wonderfully talented fingers. _

I noticed Edward shift in his seat. _Damn it! Sorry Edward. I am trying to filter myself. I swear. Stop listening!_

"Edward I am going to call the hospital and set this up for tonight. In the meantime please take Bella downstairs and make sure she eats something. Bella, I think that you should call Charlie and let him know you will be staying over this evening. Unless I am mistaken, I believe that the girls have just arrived home. You can tell Charlie that Alice insisted and he can call me if he needs to. Now if you will excuse me, I'd like to say hello to my wife." Carlisle stood up and made his way to the door.

"Thank you Carlisle. I'm sorry that you had to come home from work, and that the girls cut their shopping trip short." I said. I hated that I caused everyone to change plans just because I am clumsy.

Carlisle turned back to me and gently took my arm. He lifted me up and looked right into my eyes. "Bella, you are part of this family now, and as such you are entitled to the love and care I bestow on everyone I care about. Please think nothing of it. You are as much my daughter as Alice and Rosalie are." Carlisle gently put his hands on my cheeks and kissed my forehead. "We _will_ figure this out. Now, my lovely wife is waiting for me." I watched him leave the room and felt, well _content, loved, cherished._

"You are all those things and more Bella. My whole family loves you, and wants only the best for you and us. Now, what was with you were thinking about me in a loin cloth? And, something about my wonderfully talented vampire fingers? Hummmm?"

_Way to go Bella….might as well give him a personal invitation to your fantasies. Oh No! lalalalalalalalalala_


	8. Patrick Swayze!

I Hear You

Chapter 8

BPOV

"Bella, why didn't you call me? I am supposed to be your best friend." Alice bounced into the room and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Edward wouldn't let me." _Two can play at this game._ _If she wants to guilt me, I'll just turn it all to Edward. See how he likes that!_

"Isabella, I am not the bad guy. You wanted to talk to Alice to find out how to block my thoughts. Do not deny it, I heard you. That is not acceptable, especially since we do not know the cause of it. Alice can you excuse us? We will be downstairs in a few minutes." Edward grabbed my hand and walked into the hallway down towards his room.

"I have tons of things to talk to Bella about Edward, don't be long. Don't worry, I won't tell her anything about repeating the same nursery rhyme over and over again until you can't take it…" Alice finished up with a laugh.

_There was an old lady who lives in a shoe. She had so many_ "DO NOT FINISH THAT ISABELLA" Edward thundered. "This is not a joke, and I do not appreciate your juvenile attempts to block me."

_Note to self, Edward does not like that particular nursery Rhyme._

"Isabella…" Edward once again pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have the ability to read your thoughts when I have only gotten silence from you before. That alone concerns me, but with you hitting your head earlier I am especially anxious. I cannot take the chance that something is extremely wrong, and you trying to block me is not helping."

"Fine Edward. I will do my best to not block you, but you stay out of my head. I cannot be responsible for my thoughts when you are around. Let me go hang out with Alice while I eat. That way you can't dazzle me into thinking something inappropriate and getting embarrassed. You heard Jasper earlier; he can't take it when I am embarrassed."

"I dazzle you?" He cocked his head at me and flashed that damn crooked smile.

I know the blush was creeping up, I can't help it. That smile makes me all warm and fuzzy. "Quite frequently ok? So go, find something to do that does not involve me." _If he doesn't look at me I don't have to think about his beautiful face, perfect skin, mesmerizing eyes…Damn. "_Edward go_"_

"Lets go down stairs. I will leave you with the girls. I am pretty sure Esme will want to make you something to eat. I will grab Jasper and Emmett and go rent some movies for tonight."Edward decided I was right and we went down stairs to the kitchen.

Alice was waiting in the kitchen with Jasper. They were snuggled together looking at a brochure Alice had brought home. "Bella look at this. The next vacation Jasper and I take I want to go here." Alice said holding out the brochure.

I took the brochure and saw that it was the Allagash Wilderness Waterway in Northern Maine. It is 92 miles of lakes, rivers, ponds and streams in Maine's' commercial forests. There are no permanent residents, and plentiful wildlife, including bears. "Wow did you tell Emmett about his place? He'd love the thought of all those bears!" I said looking up.

"Bella did I hear you say my name and bear in the same sentence? Of course I'll be your Emmybear. Now let's talk cheerleader outfit." Emmet laughed right out loud at that until he got the death stare from me. He went to back up, and walked right into Rosalie, who smacked him on the head.

"Emmett, leave Bella alone. There are bags in the car that need to be brought in." Rosalie turned to me and said "Ignore him Bella. He tends to be more obnoxious when he is worried about something. In this case he is worried about you and picking on you. He must be really worried."

_Well color me stupid. Did Rosalie just speak direct to me, AND say something kind? Holy cow the sky must be falling!_ I looked up just in case.

Edward cleared his throat to cover a laugh. "Jasper, want to take a ride to get some movies for tonight? Bella is going to call Charlie and let him know she is staying the night. After her test at the hospital we can just hang out and watch movies."

"Sure, lets get Emmett and go. Anything special you want to see Alice?" He asked.

"Something southern themed, like Sweet Home Alabama. Or" Alice was jumping up and down and clapping "how about North & South?"

_Ding ding ding we have a winner!!! I love both those movies. Maybe throw in anything else with Patrick Swayze like Road House and my night will be complete! _

"Patrick Swayze? Really Bella? Give me a break. That man can't act at all!" Edward actually looked offended.

"EDWARD STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled. I actually yelled. _Damn it. You are making me crazy Edward! Go get the movies, and by all means don't get anything with Patrick Swayze in it. God knows you don't need any competition. _

Alice stood up and walked over and hugged me. "You'll get used to it Bella. It just takes a while."

"Bella…" Edward started to apologize but Jasper grabbed his shoulder and led him out of the room.

"Alice I really hope this can be fixed. I do not like him hearing everything I think. He balks at more than half of what he hears." I complained.

"Maybe Carlisle will be able to figure this out soon. Don't worry about it right now. Want to see what I bought you? Alice asked slyly.

_God no! I am not in the mood to play Barbie Bella. _"Alice, Carlisle thought I should eat something. Why don't we do that first?"

"Bella honey, I will make something for you to eat" Esme said as she and Carlisle walked in to the kitchen hand in hand. She came right over and hugged me. She made soothing circles on my back that completely relaxed me. "How are you sweetheart?"

"I 'm fine Esme." I said.

"Rosalie can you make a salad for Bella? Carlisle please season the chicken breasts, Alice can you chop up some almond to put with the green beans?" Esme put everyone but me to work. I just sat there for a moment enveloped in her arms.

"Esme?" I asked

"Yes dear?"

"Thank you." I said, not wanting to move. I felt so comfortable.

"Carlisle meant it when he said you were part of this family now. I love you like you were my very own daughter." She said looking right into my eyes. "Everything will be just fine, you'll see."

"Um Carlisle? What time is my MRI appointment?" I asked

"I scheduled it for 7:30. IT will take about 45 minutes so you should be back here in to watch the movie around 8:30 or 9:00." He answered.

"I am going to stop at my house and pick up some clothes on the way to the hospital. I'll just tell Charlie that I am spending the night then." I said.

"I already spoke to Charlie, and you are all set. He was happy to let you stay over to visit with Alice. I told him not to expect you until Monday night. That gives you two nights here before you have to go home." Esme said. "Alice bought you a few things while we were shopping, so you don't need to pick anything up if you don't want to."

"Ok. Thanks." _One less thing to worry about I guess. Oh yes that means I have to play Barbie Bella with Alice after all. UGH_


	9. We Mesmerize

I Hear You

Chapter 9

EPOV

"Did you hear her yell at me Jasper? I wasn't even listening on purpose." I said feeling bitter. "Patrick Swayze is a joke. How can she like Patrick Swayze" I turned and glared at Emmett in the back seat. He was laughing so hard the Hummer was shaking.

"Dude…you are ridiculous ...As if any…. Hollywood star… can compare… to a real authentic …vampire!" He continued laughing like there was no tomorrow. "We sparkle… We mesmerize… We are built for SIN! He is just a dancer who took Baby out of the corner."

"Edward, ignore him. It is perfectly normal for girls to have Hollywood crushes. Jesus, Alice has had a crush on Clark Gable for as long as I have known her. She saw Gone With the Wind _once_ and instantly fell in love with Rhett Butler. It has been like 70 years since that movie came out and she still loves him. God she even wants me to talk like him sometimes and call her Scarlett when we are…Never mind." He said.

"The point is" Emmett said in a less jovial manner "girls will have crushes. You need to not obsess over it. Rosalie loves Vin Diesel. Vin Frickin Diesel. She wanted me to shave my head once. Didn't happen, but I did manage to flex my muscles like….Never mind"

I stared back and forth between them trying to understand exactly what they were going for. "I shouldn't care that she finds some Hollywood actor attractive? Why?"

"Because she _loves _you. That's why." Jasper pointed out. "Trust me, she puts out all kinds of love vibes, never mind the lust. It is really quite distracting. There are times I have to leave the house because of the vibes she throws off. Dealing with vampire lust is NOTHING compared to Bella. How do you stand it Edward? He asked.

"Well I am not an empath am I? I have no idea what she s feeling. "

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Emmett looked thunder struck. "How can you not tell? For the smartest vampire in the house you are really thick-headed!"

"Look, what happens or doesn't happen between Bella and myself is just that, between Bella and myself. I am not going to discuss our physical relationship with you two." I said emphatically.

"What physical relationship. You have never even felt her up. Don't even deny it Edward. You are the only 108 year old virgin on the planet." Jasper threw this right in my face. "As the house Empath, I get all the emotions, including disappointment and rejection. Yea, I said rejection. You should pay closer attention to Bella's needs. Like you said, she is a loud broadcaster, and not just with her thoughts."

"I am not apologizing for how I was raised, and that said, I will not further our relationship until we are married. End of the discussion." I turned and looked out the window.

"It seems to me that this whole issue of being able to read her thoughts will be good therapy for you. You will be able to tell how far to go, and what she really likes and such. Just go with it Edward. She will only appreciate you more if you satisfy her wants and desires." Jasper seemed completely sincere.

"Edward, seriously all joking aside, at least listen. If you can't act on it now, just remember it for a future reference." Emmett was completely serious.

I nodded my head, and turned my attention to the window. I was so absorbed in the conversation, I didn't realize we were already parked at the movie store. I opened the door to get out and turned to the guys and said "Let go see what they have for Patrick Swayze movies."

"Clark Gable, and Vin Diesel too" Said Jasper and Emmett simultaneously.

We ended up getting 'Dirty Dancing'; 'Road House'; 'Red Dawn'; North & South 1&2 (Patrick Swayze was not in #3); 10 Things I Hate about you (Kat reminds me of Rosalie with her scathing remarks)'; 'Gone with the Wind' & The Pacifier (Emmett didn't want a Vin movie where he was too much "man"). There was a whole display for Patrick Swayze, who knew that after his death his movies would be in such demand?

By the time we headed back to the house it was after 6, and time for Bella to get ready to go for her test. My phone was ringing and I just knew it was Alice. I glanced at Jasper and he said "Just answer it, Edward. She'll just keep calling until you do." I nodded reluctantly and picked it up.

"_I cannot believe you are such an insensitive jerk sometimes Edward. Did you know that you make her cry? Not because you are just a jerk, but she is upset that she yelled at you. All she yelled was stay out of her head. I have never met anyone as unselfish as Bella! I can NOT believe you."_

"Alice, I am sorry, I didn't mean to do that. Where is she?"

"_In the shower. She's been in there forever. I was going to go check on her, but decided to give you a call first. You need to do some heavy apologizing here, and not just to Bella."_

"Fine Alice, we are on our way."

I just know this is going to cost me a new car for Alice. How does she always get me to buy her a new car? I can just imagine what she wants this time.


	10. Get a Grip Bella!

I Hear You

Chapter 10

APOV

I heard Bella crying in the shower, and made my way to Rosalies room. She was in there putting away some of her purchases.

"I am so mad at him. I can not believe he is acting like such a jerk! She is crying, actually crying. She didn't even cry when James was after her." I said standing in her closet door.

"Edward is infantile about so many things Alice, how can you not be surprised? "Rosalie asked. "He has absolutely no idea how to be in a relationship, since he had never even kissed a girl until Bella. Never mind the fact that he is now subjected to the inner thoughts of an 18 year old girl"

"I am going to call him and give him a piece of my mind. I grabbed my phone and hit #2 on my speed dial. I had to wait 5 rings before he answered.

"I cannot believe you are such an insensitive jerk sometimes Edward. Did you know that you make her cry? Not because you are **just a jerk**, but she is upset that she yelled at you. All she yelled was stay out of her head. I have never met anyone as unselfish as Bella! I can **NOT believe you**."

"_Alice, I am sorry, I didn't mean to do that. Where is she?" _Edward asked

"In the shower, she's been in there forever. I was going to go check on her, but decided to give you a call first. You need to do some heavy apologizing here, and not just to Bella."

"_Fine Alice, we are on our way." _Edward said in a very remorseful tone.

I hung up the phone and looked back over to Rose. She walked over and handed me a pair of soft yoga pants and a matching long sleeved t shirt. "Put these out for Bella to wear when she gets out of the shower, she'll like how comfortable they are to lounge in. You can tell her I said not to worry." With that she turned away and returned to going through her purchases.

Sometimes she surprises me. I know Bella is not her favorite person, but Rosalie really does have a soft spot for anyone she thinks is getting the short end of the stick. She really is a great sister. I am glad we have her.

I took the clothes and headed off to Edwards bathroom to see how Bella was feeling.

BPOV

After finishing dinner, I excused myself to go upstairs and shower. I just needed to be alone with my thoughts. I went into Edwards bathroom and turned on the shower, and stepped in. As the shower beat down on me, and I just became overwhelmed. I felt tears start to stream down my face and before I knew it, I was sobbing.

_What is wrong with me? I can not believe I yelled at Edward. He didn't deserve it. I know he isn't used to my inner musings. I was just embarrassed that he heard my thoughts about Patrick Swayze. Get a grip Bella. Your head already aches, crying is just making it worse. _

"Bella? Can I come in?" Alice called from beyond the door.

"Ok." What else could I say?

"Bella I heard you crying. 'Alice said gently.

_Oh Great! I forgot about vampire hearing. Maybe I should tell her I got soap in my eyes? Or I don't have my favorite shampoo? Oh I know, I'll just tell her I am heartbroken that Patrick Swayze has died without me ever meeting him. That will work!!! _

"Alice, I am just upset with myself for yelling at Edward. He was just so ridiculous. I know he can't help hearing my thoughts right now, but come on. He could pick and choose what he comments on." I started to cry again. "I shouldn't have yelled." I think I hurt his feelings."

"Bella, don't berate your self for yelling at Edward. Really, that was not yelling at all. All you told him was to stay out of your head. If it were me I would have done much more. He knows not to listen to my head unless I let him. He needs to respect your space too." Alice finished saying and stood up. "Finish your shower, you need to get going shortly. I'll leave some clean clothes out for you on Edwards couch."

I finished my shower and headed into Edwards room to get dressed. I went immediately over to his stereo and searched for a cd. It only took me just a minute to find since Edward is very particular about how he keeps his music. I grabbed Van Morrison Moondance 1970. Into the Mystic is my favorite song, and I always feel instantly better when I listen to it. I then grabbed Nick Drake Pink Moon 1972 for the title song. It is definitely good for your soul too. I popped them both into CD track, and programmed the songs to play while I was getting dressed.

The yoga pants were so soft. I had to make it a point to thank Alice for them. I was humming along with the words while I finished dressing. I was sat down on the couch and closed my eyes, and just listened to the music. I was so absorbed in the song that I did not even hear Edward open the door and come in. I felt him sit next to me. Any anxiety I still felt was gone as soon as he turned to and touched my face.

_I love his eyes, they are a gateway to his heart. They are beautiful, you are beautiful._

"Bella…I am so sorry I upset you. Please forgive me." Edward said.

"

"


	11. Avoid Your Sisters

I Hear You

Chapter 11

EPOV

We pulled up to the house and Rosalie was waiting at the door with her arms folded across her chest. Emmett turned to me and raised his eyebrows. _I really hope that that stare is not for me man. _He didn't bother saying it out loud.

"Don't worry. She is already yelling at me in her head. " I said while trying to tune her out. It was in vain since she was really angry with me.

_Edward, __**what**__ is your problem. Is it too much to ask that you behave? I know that you think you know everything, but let me tell you, you __**DON"T**__! You made her cry! When has it ever been a value of yours to make a girl cry? That was low Edward. Even on my worst day I would never __**ever**__ make Bella cry. _

With that she turned on her heel and walked back into the house slamming the door,

"Dude she's pissed! I knew she like Bella." Emmett said. "Quick give me that Vin movie." With that he was out of the hummer and into the house with vampire speed.

Jasper and I climbed out of the Hummer and made our way slowly into the house. I felt like I was going to face the firing squad. Who know being able to read Bella's mind was going to create such havoc among my family. Emmett was standing in front of Rosalie who was sitting on the couch taunting her with trying to guess what movie he rented for her.

"Rosie, come on, take a guess. You'll never get it!"

"Then why should I play your stupid game Emmett if I'll never get it." Rosalie spit out at him.

Rosalie Lillian McCarty don't get snippy with me because your brother cheesed you off. I went out of my way to get a special movie for you and this is the attitude I get? I guess I'll have to watch Vin Diesel by myself." Emmett turned away towards us and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Freeze Emmett! What did you say about Vin Diesel? Ok ok ok, sorry. I would really love to see what you rented, please. " She actually sounded like she was begging.

Emmett kept walking away. "Nope too late. You are so out of luck."

"_**Please**_ Emmett... " Rosalie said sweetly.

I guess she really does a have a thing for Vin Diesel. Leave it to Emmett to prove that to me. I turned to Jasper and excused myself to go talk to Bella. I had just about made it to the stairwell when I heard my name being called by Esme.

I turned towards her voice and made my way into the kitchen where I found her and Carlisle sitting at the butcher block island. "Yes Mom?"

"Edward, please don't think that I am interfering, but I think you should avoid your sisters until after Bella's MRI. They are a bit upset with you right now." She said softly.

"I know, Alice called me a few minutes ago, and Rosalie was waiting for me on the front steps. They told me exactly what they think of me listening to Bella's thoughts. I am on my way upstairs to apologize to her AGAIN. I think that is all I have done today. I can not help hearing her. She really is a loud broadcaster, Jasper even said so about her emotions. I haven't figured out how to block her mostly because I was so shocked to actually hear her. You know her inner thoughts are really quite funny. Well except for the ones that aren't." I said lamely thinking of Patrick Swayze.

"I know son. I would think that you would be more in tune to Bella than anyone else since she is your Singer. I am not sure that the others are taking that into account. Everyone in this family loves Bella, and they are showing you how much she means to them. Don't hold their emotions against them. Just revel in the fact they have accepted her unconditionally." Carlisle always has a way of getting to the root of the manner. "We should get going soon."

I nodded to them and headed to the stairs one again. I reached the landing and heard Van Morrison's Into the Mystic start to play. That cued me into how upset Bella really was. She had once told me that when she is upset she listens to that and Pink Moon by Nick Drake. I happen to have both of those cd's. Singer songwriter music from the late 60's early 70's is one of my favorite genres.

I quietly opened the door and found Bella sitting down on my couch with her eyes closed. She was swaying gently to the music and singing lyrics I her head. I took a minute to watch her. She is really quite exquisite. I sat next to her and place my hand on her cheek. She turned to me and I felt the tension leave her body. She opened her eyes and stared right into my own.

_I love his eyes, they are a gateway to his heart. They are beautiful, you are beautiful._

I felt humbled to hear her say this when I knew she was sad. I picked up her hand and placed it over my unbeating heart. "Bella…I am so sorry I upset you. Please forgive me." I said.


	12. NotSoBitchy Serum!

**A/N**

**Well this has been fun. I have completely ignored life in general for the past few days, and immersed myself in writing. That isn't totally true, but it really feels like that. **

**This story was supposed to be a fun short one shot, but as I said before it took on a life of its' own. So lets us just sit back and enjoy the ride it takes us on (to the North or the South ~ I personally LOVE Patrick Swayze, and have ever since the first time I saw him in a black tight fitted t-shirt talking about roofing houses! The Outsiders hmmmmmmmmm ~ all star cast, Emilio Estevez, C Thomas Howel, Rob Lowe, Ralph Macchio, Matt Dillon, Tom Cruise, Leif Garrett, Diane Lane) Oh sorry, I tend to ramble ~ stepping off the soapbox ~ heading to the writers block. **

I Hear You

Chapter 12

CPOV

I watched Edward and Bella come down the stairs completely consumed with each other. Whatever my son said to Bella seemed to make this day melt away. I know that this day had brought them anguish, but to look at them now, you would never have been able to tell.

"Carlisle we are going to take my Volvo and meet you at the hospital." Edward said to me, but did not take his eyes off Bella's face.

"That's fine son. Bella, how is your head feeling?" I asked

Bella turned to me and said "Actually Carlisle, it feels a bit worse right now. You see… I um...well sort of cried a lot in the shower…and it made my head ache." She said looking slightly embarrassed. "It is not as bad as it was, but it still aches."

"Would you like some ice for your head?" I asked her.

She blushed a deep crimson and for a moment I was confused until Edward got a devilish grin on his face. I got it. "No thank you, I don't think that will be necessary." She stammered out, and quickly turned her face into Edwards shirt. "_G_awd"

_Edward, I will meet you upstairs on the third floor of the hospital. You do not need to check her in, I will take care of that myself. There will just be us there, as the rest of the staff will have gone home for the day. It should make Bella more comfortable. _I spoke to Edward in my head. No need for everyone to her this.

"Bella, I will see you in about 20 minutes. Edward, drive safely." With that I turned around to say bye to the family. Edward would most likely bristle about the driving comment, but he needs to remember that Bella is human, and thus fragile. He tends to push the driving boundaries. His argument being that if there was any danger up ahead he would "hear" it. I disagree.

I kissed Esme and told her it would be about 90 minutes before I came back, then headed out to the garage.

EPOV

Bella just told me I was beautiful. She rally does fill my soul. The guilt I feel for causing her to cry is consuming me.

_Don't Edward. I understand. Everything is in your face, and your eyes. I love you, unconditionally. I overreacted. _

"No, it is I that overreacted. There is a line, and although I didn't see it, I definitely crossed it. I will not be making that mistake again anytime soon." I said meaning it. "Plus I believe that if I do, Rosalie will detach a limb from my body. She implied that I was the worst boyfriend ever."

_What? Rosalie said that? What is up with that vampire? Did Emmett taint her last kill with some No-So-Bitchy serum? _

I chuckled at that and said "No, but I will put that suggestion to Emmett."

We should go. I want to say thank you to Alice for the clothes before I leave. These yoga pants are super comfortable, wick soft. I think I might have to get a few more pairs to replace all my old sweatpants." She grabbed my hand and hauled us up together.

I put my free hand on her cheek and leaned in to give her a kiss. As I lightly touched my lips to hers, I knew it was a moment. The kiss turned in to an earth shattering, ground breaking, soul piercing kiss. I moved forward until we were standing as one, pressed up intimately as I could without actually becoming one. I was not the first to break the kiss. I am not sure I could have. I would have broken my vow to myself, and furthered our relationship in an instant. The need to share myself with her was overwhelming. I lowered my head again and brushed butterfly kissed along her jaw toward the spot below her left ear, right where I wanted to be. I felt her blood pulse under my tongue, and for the very first time, I felt no blood lust. None at all. All I was feeling was lust, good old fashioned lust. I wasn't prepared for the reaction of my body. It surged through me like fire. "Bella, I have to stop. I am not going to be able to control my self." I whispered this into her hair. She didn't say anything out loud but I heard her inner sigh. We stood there for a moment not moving until I heard the ending of Pink Moon and decided that it was time to head downstairs.

_Edward…_

I stepped back, but kept my arm wrapped around her shoulder holder her as close as I could. I did not want to lose the connection. We walked out of my room towards the stairs. Alice was on the landing and Bella turned to her to say thank you fort he clothes.

"Bella, those are from Rosalie. She got them for you. She also wanted me to tell you not to worry." With that she bounded down the stairs.

_Holy Crap Batman! I must be dreaming, this has to be a dream. Rosalie being nice to me, championing me to Edward and buying me clothes? Pinch me now!_

"I told you she likes you, you just needed to see it for yourself." I pointed out to her.

She looked up at me and we gazed into each others eyes while descending the stairs. Good thing I have excellent vampire balance because Bella would never have been able to do that on her own.

Carlisle was waiting in the living room for us. "Carlisle we are going to take my Volvo and meet you at the hospital." I said.

"That's fine son. Bella, how is your head feeling?" He asked

"Actually Carlisle, it feels a bit worse right now. You see… I um...well sort of cried a lot in the shower…and it made my head ache." She said looking slightly embarrassed. "It is not as bad as it was, but it still aches."

"Would you like some ice for your head?" He asked her.

_No way, not if I have the best healing fingers in the world touching me. That is the only thing that will make my head better. Oh yeah, Edward is the best medicine ever! _

Bella blushed a deep crimson "No thank you, I don't think that will be necessary." She stammered out, and quickly turned her face into my shirt. "_G_awd"

I got a devilish grin on my face, I couldn't help it. I would definitely accommodate her on the ride to the hospital. Her wish, my command yada yada yada.

_Edward, I will meet you upstairs on the third floor of the hospital. You do not need to check her in, I will take care of that myself. There will just be us there, as the rest of the staff will have gone home for the day. It should make Bella more comfortable. _Carlisle spoke to me in his head. It didn't need to be said aloud. I nodded slightly to show him I heard.

"Bella, I will see you in about 20 minutes. Edward, drive safely." He said.

I do not like when he does that. I know Bella is human and fragile. I wouldn't take that great a risk with her in the car. Plus, if there was ever an issue I would "hear" it, and thus avoid it. Carlisle disagrees. He thinks I should drive the speed limit when ever she is with me. IT is an argument that will never be satisfied I am afraid.

"I'll meet you in the car in a minute Edward" Bella said to me. "I want to talk to Rosalie."

She walked over to where Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper sat playing a game of scrabble, in German. I had no idea when Emmett learned German. Going to school is not his favorite thing. I'd ask him about it later.

I went to the garage to get the car started, and waited for Bella.

BPOV

"Rosalie?" I asked. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"I'm playing a game Bella, what do you want?" She said not even bothering to look at me.

_Oh and here is the Rosalie I have come to know. The Ice Queen Cometh. Ok I will talk and run._ "I just wanted to say thank you. I appreciate you thinking of me. I love this outfit, it is super comfortable." I said all that very sincerely.

I waved at Emmett and Jasper and turned to go to the garage. "Oh yeah, and if you really get mad enough to pull off a limb from Edward, can you make it something other that his hands? I really like them, and don't want them damaged."

I head Emmett and Jasper start to laugh at my cheek, and in a second I heard Rosalie join in. I stopped and turned around when Rosalie called to me. "Bella?"

"Yes Rosalie?" I asked sweetly?

"Maybe I'll let you help me pull off something of your choice the next time Edward upsets you. It will make you feel much better, I promise." She turned back to her game in dismissal.

_Not sure I would like to ever be on the receiving end of that particular vampires wrath. Note to self…Make nice with Rosie!_


	13. F E N S T E R!

I Hear You

Chapter 13

EPOV

We drove in silence for a few miles. Bella was not concentrating because I could hear her mind wandering.

_I should have called Charlie to tell him that there were plenty of left over meals in the freezer. I think that there are a few portions of his favorite lasagna. I hope he doesn't go out to the diner to eat while I am at the Cullen's. Every time he steps in there I can practically hear his arteries hardening._

I smiled at that, she is always concerned about other people. It is very endearing. Her thought pattern abruptly changed.

_I wonder what the MRI will be like. I've never been put into a tube for a test. I hope I don't freak out. That would be embarrassing. If I cry two times in the same day, I will be completely mortified. I can just imagine what Edward would think._

I put my hand up to her cheek and said "Bella, I would think that you are human, and thus subjected to normal human emotions. I understand, I was human for 17 years. Granted I am not a girl, but I did feel some of the same things you do." She smiled absently at that, and once again her thought pattern changed.

_I love his voice. It is so melodic. Kissing him was fantastic. I think he finally felt the same thing I always feel when he is near me. I didn't want him to stop. I wonder what it will be like when we finally have a physical relationship? Holy crap he can hear me! Lalalalalalalalala_

I chose to ignore her attempt to block me and moved my hand up from her cheek to the area above her temple. She leaned her head towards me and purred. She actually purred. Who knew I could incite this type of sound from her. I was a bit in awe. "Bella, how does your head feel?"

_Who cares…_

She was not answering me. "Bella…your head?"

_Not now Edward, I'm enjoying your hand, on my head, feels really good, too good. Ummmmm. _

I slowed the car down to the actual speed limit and moved my hand down to the back of her neck. I felt goosebumps form on her skin, and it warmed me.

_Oh my god. This feels so good. Breathe Bella, Breathe. Don't faint. Ohhh nooooo._

I moved my hand from her neck, and took her hand in mine clasped our fingers together and raised it to my lips. There was no sense in starting something that I am not able or willing to finish. I do not want to push the envelope so to speak with Bella. I am for all intents and purposes a 17 year old. That I have been a 17 year for 91 years is all together another story. That I am a virgin, altogether unheard of. It is a moral issue for me. I was raised in the Victorian era, and have never lost those values. Bella had opened several desires that have lied dormant for so long.

She looked up and me and smiled. "I love you Bella. I…" I cut myself off. I had absolutely no idea what else I want to say. What else was there to say?

BPOV

My heart sped up just a bit. Knowing that Edward loves me is one thing. Hearing him say it is all together different. I looked at our entwined fingers he was holding right under his chin. He had my hand turned so that it was right against his cold skin at the hollow of his throat. _I am consumed with his love. In all the years he has been a vampire he was alone. He saved it all for me. ME, clumsy, vertically challenged, can't walk across the room without tripping on my own feet, so bad I'm practically handicapped me._

"Bella, your so called clumsiness is one of the more endearing factors about you. I am thrilled to be your personal safety device per se. I will endeavor to keep you from injuring yourself." I said. I meant it.

_I am the only human in the world with her own personal vampire bodyguard._ _One that has to protect her from her own clumsy self. It would be easier to just wrap me in bubble wrap._

"Bella…bubble wrap? I am so glad Emmett isn't here to have heard you say that. That is material he can work with for days! Can you imagine how many different ways he would tease you about?"

"Ugh yes. That is just one reason why I keep those thoughts _in my head _Edward." I said to him in a slightly sarcastic tone.

I glanced back out the window and saw that we were pulling into the hospital. I am not that big a fan of hospitals. See one usually result in me getting stitches, a cast, a brace of some kind etc. I am really clumsy, pathetically so. The last time I was at this particular hospital was because I was almost crushed by a van.

Since then, Carlisle can usually tend to me at his house. He found carrying a few extra medical supplies comes in handy. I really am predictable. I hope Carlisle can find out if there is something wrong with me. It is amazing that Edward could never hear me, it saved me a lot of embarrassment. I am not snarky all the time, but I don't particularly like the thought of my inner musings being broadcast for the masses. Well, not the masses, but Edward.

Edward turned towards me and said "Ready love? Carlisle is waiting." I was so caught up in my own world that I didn't realize we had parked and the car was off.

I nodded to him as he hissed my hand again. He flashed me that crooked smile that warms my soul, and opened his door. _Here we go…_

EMPOV

Playing German Scrabble with English letters is interesting. S T E R E N F. What do I make with this? I took German about 20 years ago when Rosie and I were playing college kids in the 80's. I can remember only a small bit of it, since it wasn't my idea to take it. Rosie was on a 'let's learn a new language each year then visit that country for vacation' kick. What makes Rosie happy sometimes bores me, but seeing those German girls in lederhosen was totally worth it!

I shuffled the tiles around a few times and saw it. A whole word, F E N S T E R! Yes! I really hope they don't challenge me on it. Every time I use a word Rosie ask me what it means. Alright, ummm window right? Pencil. Nope, it is window, I think.

Rosalie stood up and said to us, "I can't concentrate on this game. Let's just put it away."

Jasper nodded to her and dumped his tiles back into the bag. I was having nothing to do with that. "NO WAY! I have a whole actual word, and you want to quit? I can't believe it!"

"Right Emmett. It doesn't matter anyway. You were losing, hard." Rosalie said to me.

"No Way, I was going to catch up. This baby was easily an 80 pointer." I said emphatically. Rosie just snorted and dumped her tiles in the bag too. "It was!"

"Alright Emmett what is it?"She asked.

"Fenster."

"What does it mean? " She asked as she cocked her head to the side and put her hand on her hip.

"What do you mean, don't you know?" I challenged?

"Yes, I do. I studied German remember? I think all you studied during that class was lederhosen."

Ohhhh busted. "Window. It means window." I said

"Are you sure?"

Damn, no I'm not sure. "It could mean pencil…"

Jasper started to laugh, and in a moment all of us were joining in. "Dude, you were right the first time. It does mean window."

Damn straight! I knew it!

"I am worried about Bella." Rosalie had stopped laughing.

I know that Bella was not Rosalie's favorite person, but when she saved Edward in Italy a few months back, she didn't outright resent her anymore. That was a truly selfless thing to do, and Rosalie knew it. Seeing Rosie this concerned for Bella was all together something else. "I know babe. We all are, but she will be fine. Well, unless Edward drives her crazy by reading her mind."

Alice stopped laughing too. "Bella is going to be just fine. I haven't had any visions that say differently." She said.

"The emotions she was putting out today were completely overbearing. I almost had to leave the house a few times. I have hardly ever felt such clearly projected emotions from anyone else. Bella tends to be a loud broadcaster, but today it was over whelming. It was almost like someone turned the volume up." Jasper said.

"I am going to go meet them at the hospital. Anyone else in?" I asked. I looked around the room and saw they were all nodding. "Cool. I want to see what Bella looks like in a hospital gown." I had to duck because I knew that I was going to set slapped by two annoyed vampires!


	14. DIS A POIN TED!

**A/N**

**I fully intended to write and post Chapters 13 & 14 yesterday. I started 13 over my morning coffee and then sent it to myself at work, but when I got to work, I actually had to WORK. I did not find one single hour yesterday to finish the chapter. I was straight out for 8 hours. I didn't even eat lunch. I do NOT like days like that. So here I am on Saturday morning writing to catch up. I made it a point to be up by 6:30 so that the house was still quiet, and I could concentrate. **

**The chapters seem to be getting longer. I have a hard time cutting them off. In any case, enjoy!**

I Hear You

Chapter 14

CPOV

I watched Edward and Bella step out of the elevator. I was waiting for them outside of the consultation room. "Ah, Bella there you are. Come on into the MRI room with me, I'd like to show you how this works, so you don't have to worry." I said.

_Edward, I am just trying to ease any anxiety she might be feeling about being put head first into the machinery. Plus, there are restraints for her arms and legs so that she doesn't move. Do you think Bella will have a problem with that? _ I saw him subtly shake his head no.

We walked into the room, and Bella's eyes widened at the size of the machine. "Bella I will be placing you on the table and sliding you into the machine head first. There are Velcro straps for your upper torso and legs. It is just to ensure you don't move during the testing, so that we can get the clearest pictures. There is a mirror angled above you so that you can see out into the room. Edward can sit at the end of the machine and you can see him if you would like." She nodded and looked at Edward.

"Of course love, I'll be right here." Edward said.

_Very good Edward, that should help keep her calm. _

"I will be in the booth making sure that everything is running smoothly. I will be sending the images to myself at home so that I can analyze them there. There is no need to do this here. I'd rather we all be comfortable at home. Plus, I saw that you got a whole bunch of movies to watch. That will help pass the time." I smile reassuringly at Bella. "Normally, you would be changing your clothes and putting on a hospital gown," Bella made a face at that and Edward laughed right out loud. "But as long as you do not have any metal in your clothes you will not have to change. I trust you do not have an underwire bra on?" Bella blushed a very crimson shade of red at that and shook her head.

"Well then, do you have any questions for me?" I asked

Bella opened her mouth as if to ask a question but was interrupted by a loud booming voice.

"What? No hospital gown? That was the ONLY good reason to come on down here. I am so disappointed Bella, so disappointed. Ow…" Three hand simultaneously wacked him. "Why is it when I say anything to or about Bella round you three I get hit?"

"Like you feel it anyway. Grow up Emmett." Rosalie said.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"Bella needs us, so here we are." Alice piped up.

"I think that is very thoughtful of you all." I was so proud of my children. I don't even think that there are words for the love I feel for them. Standing her watching them band together for Bella, is indescribable.

I looked up as Jasper as he shifted his body slightly. He met my gaze and nodded his head. He knew what I was feeling. Being an Empath entitled him to the emotions of everyone surrounding him. I would never have to verbalize a thing to him, he just got it. It is the most unique thing to experience.

"Emmett, what is wrong with you? First a cheerleader outfit and now a hospital gown? Do you have theme clothes fetish?" Bella asked.

Everyone turned and looked at her. Emmett's mouth was literally hanging open. "Nothing Emmett, you got nothing? I am truly disappointed, DIS -A-POIN-TED!."

I watched Emmett turn to Edward as he said "That is just a taste of what she says in her head. Now do you understand why I'd like to know what is up with hearing her? She is quite a smartass. You two are more alike than you know."

"Ok kids; let's get you to the waiting room while I get Bella ready for the test." I said trying not to laugh. Hearing my son say that about Bella was quite funny.

Bella turned to me and said "I am ready Carlisle."

EPOV

Carlisle greeted us as we stepped off the elevator. He took us into the MRI testing room and started explaining to Bella how the test was going to work.

_Edward, I am just trying to ease any anxiety she might be feeling about being put head first into the machinery. Plus, there are restraints for her arms and legs so that she doesn't move. Do you think Bella will have a problem with that? _ I subtly shook my head no.

We walked into the room, and Bella's eyes widened at the size of the machine. "Bella I will be placing you on the table and sliding you into the machine head first. There are Velcro straps for your upper torso and legs. It is just to ensure you don't move during the testing, so that we can get the clearest pictures. There is a mirror angled above you so that you can see out into the room. Edward can sit at the end of the machine and you can see him if you would like." Carlisle said. Bella nodded and looked at me for confirmation.

"Of course love, I'll be right here." I said. I would climb in the machine with her if she wanted me too.

_Very good Edward, that should help keep her calm. _

"I will be in the booth making sure that everything is running smoothly. I will be sending the images to myself at home so that I can analyze them there. There is no need to do this here. I'd rather we all be comfortable at home. Plus, I saw that you got a whole bunch of movies to watch. That will help pass the time. Normally, you would be changing your clothes and putting on a hospital gown," Bella made a face at that and I laughed right out loud. "But as long as you do not have any metal in your clothes you will not have to change."_ Oh yeah, a hospital gown. I hate them. I have never been able to feel comfortable with my backside poking out the back of the gown. Whoever designed them had to of been an ass man. That is the only explanation there is for that. Oh no Edward is laughing at me. Damn…I just said assman. Oh my god Bella, Shut UP!!!_

I couldn't help it I laughed right out loud. Hearing Bella say ass man was too funny.

"I trust you do not have an underwire bra on?" Bella blushed a very crimson shade of red at that and shook her head. "Well then, do you have any questions for me?" Carlisle asked.

Before Bella could answer, she was interrupted "What? No hospital gown? That was the ONLY good reason to come on down here. I am so disappointed Bella, so disappointed. Ow…" Three hand simultaneously wacked him. "Why is it when I say anything to or about Bella round you three I get hit?"

"Like you feel it anyway. Grow up Emmett." Rosalie said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Bella needs us, so here we are." Alice piped up.

"I think that is very thoughtful of you all. "Carlisle said his voice heavy with emotion.

"Emmett, what is wrong with you? First a cheerleader outfit and now a hospital gown? Do you have theme clothes fetish?" Bella asked.

Everyone turned and looked at her. Emmett's mouth was literally hanging open. "Nothing Emmett, you got nothing? I am truly disappointed, DIS -A-POIN-TED!"

Emmett turned to me as I said "That is just a taste of what she says in her head. Now do you understand why I'd like to know what is up with hearing her? She is quite a smartass. You two are more alike than you know." My girl constantly amazes me.

"Ok kids; let's get you to the waiting room while I get Bella ready for the test." Carlisle said with authority.

Bella turned to him and said "I am ready Carlisle."

BPOV

After Carlisle ushered everyone out to the waiting room, he turned to me and said "Bella, I am happy you trust me enough to let me perform this test."

"Of course I trust you Carlisle. I have put my life in your hands on more occasions than I would like to admit, and you have never let me down." I said.

Edward put his hand on my lower back and began to rub in comforting circles. "Are you ready to lie down love?"

I shook my head and took a deep breath. He led me over to the slab and laid me down. He took my sneakes off and placed them across the room. Then he and Carlisle gently place then Velcro straps in place. Edward leaned over and placed a kiss on my forehead and whispered "I love you Bella, I'll be right here" and then stood up. Carlisle walked into the adjoining room and spoke into the microphone in front of him.

"Bella, I am now going to push the button that slides you into the machine. Edward, if you would have a seat in the chair Bell will be able to see your face in the mirror. Good. Here we go.

"Bella let me know if you are uncomfortable at any time and I will stop the test. It is very important to relax. Take deep breathes is you would like and just concentrate on staying calm."

I felt the table begun to slide towards the machine and took a deep breath. _You can do it! _I mentally gave myself a pep talk. The table abruptly stopped and I looked up. There he was in the mirror._ Thank god those vampire rumors about no image in a mirror aren't true! God look at that face. I really have a hot boyfriend! Hahaha "hot" is funny since he is actually cold. Stop it Bella, he hears you!_ I heard him chuckle. _Whatever, you are hot. Now turning off the direct line to my head. Lalalalalalalalalala_

"Bella…." He said. "Don't try to block me."

Carlisle's voice came over the loud speaker again. "Bella you are going to hear a series of clicks. It is all part of the process. It is the inner works of the machine reposition itself to get an all over angle."

I cleared my brain and concentrated on the noise. It really was a very mesmerizing sound, almost hypnotic and I felt myself becoming drowsy. I felt the table move.

"Edward, I think I am falling asleep" I said

"No love you did fall asleep. Your test is over." I opened my eyes and realized I was moving out o the tube.

"You did wonderful Bella." Carlisle said coming out of the adjoining room. "Lets get the others and go home." He left the room to gather the others.

Edward undid the straps and helped me sit up. I smiled at him sweetly. "Thank you, for being with me during this even if I did fall asleep."

He stood me up and placed his arms around my lower back. He then lowered his forehead onto mine and just stood there like that for a moment. I was fully encased by Edward. It was an amazing feeling. "Let's go home love."


	15. She's Talking Staking!

**A/N**

**I am writing this story for the pure enjoyment of doing it. I do not ask for reviews, nor do I expect them. All I ask is that you enjoy what you read. Now on to the story that you get to see from so many different peoples point of views. I like being able to show how each person perceives what is happening. **

RPOV

Carlisle came in and told us that Bella was all done and that we could all go home. I was amazed to see his face was not concerned at all. That must mean that there is nothing major going on with Bella's brain.

"Do you have the answers you were looking for?" I asked him.

"I would really like to do some more analyzing, but I believe from what I have observed during the test that I have an answer. I need to look a few things up, but I am confident that Bella will be just fine." Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. "You my dear have nothing to worry about."

I nodded at him and then turned to Emmett. "Come on I know you have been waiting. Lets' go walk them out."

He jumped up and went in search of Edward and Bella. I turned to Jasper and Alice, and told them to go rescue Bella, she would need it knowing my husband. God love that man, but he really took things to extreme sometimes. He is so emotional when he cares about someone. I have never met anyone as caring as him. I heard Bella yell and figured I need to go reel him in. I headed to the hallway shaking my head.

BPOV

I was just loving being enveloped in Edwards arms when out of nowhere our moment was interrupted by Emmet calling out "Oh Bella you're so fine, You're so fine you blow my mind Oh Bella, oh Bella" _What the hell is wrong with that man? "_I would like you tolearn that cheer for me, but you have to change the lyrics to Oh Emmet you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind, Oh Emmett, Oh Emmett." _Oh My God! You have got to be kidding me. Edward is there any way for a human to kill a particularly annoying vampire? Oh hey, does staking work?_

"Sorry love, staking a vampire is urban legend." He said loud enough for Emmett to hear. "Doesn't work, and the steak will break on our skin. We are impenetrable."

"Oh Emmett you need to cool your jets man, she is talking staking." Jasper said with a chuckle as he walked into the room holding Alice's hand.

Emmett looked at me with a pained expression on his face. "Bella, I am completely insulted that you would consider bodily harm. I thought you wanted me to be your Emmybear. I think Elvis even made a song about that." With that he broke in to a terribly off key version of Teddybear by Elvis Presley, except he was singing Emmybear.

"Emmett, knock it off!" I yelled." Geeze! Can't you just cork it?" _Edward does Carlisle have any duct tape _ _I can use to put across his mouth?_

Edward shook his head at me laughing, unable to actually answer me. Rosalie walked into the room and said. "Bella, I feel for you." Then preceded to grab Emmett's earlobe and walk out of the room with him in tow protesting the whole way.

"Come on Rosie, let me go. I was only having a bit of fun! Let go!"

"You are going to give her a worse headache, then how will you feel?"

"Ok, ok,ok…Jasper, Alice…lets make tracks! We have movies to watch."

I shook my head at them and looked up at Edwards face. "I think we should get out of here."

EPOV

Hearing Bella ask if there was any way to kill a vampire was such a great tension breaker. I know that she was not happy about our moment being interrupted.

"Lets see if Carlisle needs anything before we leave." I said turning to put my arm around her shoulder.

"I am fine Edward. I am just going to lock up and then head home." _I think I have figured it out. We can talk later. Don't worry son. Bella is absolutely fine._ Carlisle smiled at us reassuringly. "I'll see you at home. Bella, you can have some pain medicine now if you would like. Tylenol or Motrin, but nothing with aspirin in it."

Bella nodded at him and looked up at me. "Ready?"

We walked to the elevator and waited while the car came to our floor. My thoughts were scattered. I heard what Carlisle "told me" and was relieved, but it made me wonder what he found. Twice when Bella had been asleep I saw him lean close to the computer screen and say "amazing". I did not want to leave Bella, and he did not say anything else. My curiosity is peeking. Even with my two medical degrees, I had never really gone beyond normal course study of the brain. Maybe it was time to go back to medical school for the third time with a special concentration in neurology.

"What has you thinking so hard?"Bella asked.

"College actually."

"Edward, I am so not ready for that conversation." She said, and I knew she meant it. Our ideas of college differed. I think Ivy league, and she thinks classes at the local community college. I had already applied to several major ivy leagues in both of our names and have scouted out places for us to live. She still is reluctant to even consider it.

"Alright." I changed the subject "which movie do you want to watch first when we get home?"

BPOV

My head already hurts, and thinking about college was something I have absolutely no desire to do. Edward with his perfect looks, nice clothes, great car apparently has an unlimited bank account. I however, do not. The only thing I can swing is local community college. A degree is a degree. It shouldn't matter if it comes with a $15,000 price tag, or a $250,000 price tag. The diploma is printed on the exact same paper.

I moved my thoughts to the night ahead of us. _I wonder if he got any Patrick movies? I think that Emmett would enjoy 'To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything…Julie Newmar'. No actually I would enjoy watching Emmett watch it. Being such a 'man' vampire he doesn't really like seeing cross dressers. Maybe I'll ask him if he wants to be a cross dresser for Halloween, hahahaha._

"Bella, we did not get that movie." I said.

"It was a good life lesson, feel good movie." I said in defense.

Edward told me the movies they picked out. I laughed right out loud after hearing why Emmett chose the Pacifier. _Figures! He probably choose it because it he wanted to sing the kids song._

"Probably."

"Edward…please don't listen to my brain." I said as politely as I could. "So Rosalie has a thing for Vin Diesel? Alice is A Clark Gable Girl? I can see the Vin thing, he somewhat resembles Emmett just without hair, and he is always oiled up. I don't get the Clark thing though. I'll have to ask her about that."

"I think Alice is more of a Clark as Rhett Butler girl. Based on what Jasper said, her crush is limited to him being a Southern Gentlemen." Edward said.

_That explains it. She sees Jasper in that role. Hmmmmm. Oh damn lalalalalalala_

Before we knew I knew it we were pulling up in front of the house.

JPOV

We made it back to the house before Edward and Bella. I asked Esme if she minded if we moved the furniture around a bit to accommodate everyone being in the living room for movie night. We usually pair off into our own rooms to do anything in a couple sense. Tonight however, was just about being a family. I figured everyone could use a bonding night, and I would use my gift to relax everyone if need be. I got Emmett to help move the coffee and side tables into the sitting room and moved the additional love seat into the living room. Then, we move the tv to an angle that worked from no matter where you sat. I then stacked the movies on top of the tv.

Once everything was ready, we went in search of our wives.

Alice and Rosalie were in the kitchen sitting very close whispering to each other. "Don't bother, we can hear you." I said.

"Yes, but Bella can't." Alice said looking at me like I should have known that.

"What is so secret that you have to whisper so she can't hear you. She is upstairs, and she is human. No super sensitive ears." Emmett said.

"Carlisle thinks he knows what the problem is, and he told me that we have nothing to worry about. He came in a minute ago and took Esme upstairs, I think he is telling her what he knows." Rosalie said.

"Edward and Bella are upstairs too." I said.

"Not anymore we're not." Bella said coming into the kitchen. "I just needed to get some Tylenol from the first aid kit in Edwards room. Carlisle said I could have some now that the test is over."

"Bella, since we have come to know how clumsy you are, we have put first aid kits in every room, see?" Emmett said seriously, bending over to grab the kit from under the sink. "The one in the living room is in the corner hutch 3rd draw; sitting room kit is game cabinet top shelf nest to the puzzles; Carlisle's study, left draw bottom…need I go on?"

_NO you insensitive Neanderthal! What is with him? He must have lost all his tact when he became vampire. GRRRRRRRRRRR! I might just have to nominate Rosalie for a Pulitzer Prize for discovering patience. _

I was hit with a ton of anger from Bella, and amusement from Edward. "Dude, I have no idea what she just thought, but I would lay off." I said to Emmett.

Edward was laughing and said to Bella, "I will help you draft the nomination papers Love." With that he grabbed her hand and walked into the living room.

"What? What did I say?" Rosalie just glared at him a moment, then followed Edward and Bella out of the room.

"Lets' go watch some movies." I said grabbing Alice's hand.


	16. Diamonds to Opals

I Hear You

Chapter 16

APOV

We all chose our spots and settled in to watch the first movie. Bella got first choice, and decided on 'Road House'. She claimed it was because the music was "boss, and who doesn't like Jeff Healy". Edward was stoic about it, and just pulled Bella a bit tighter against him when the movie started. Carlisle and Esme joined us for this movie.

I glanced around the room to find all of us in some comfortable lounging position. Esme and Carlisle snuggled together on one love seat, Edward and Bella on the other. Emmett and Rose were on opposite ends of the couch with their legs entwined together, and Jasper and I were in the recliner with me positioned in his lap between his legs.

I was cozy, and comfortable, and just felt right.

EMPOV

I have a hot wife. Just look at those legs wrapped around mine, truly amazing! I joke about Bella, but dude really, diamonds to opals. No comparison. Rose is the bomb! I glanced around the room and saw each of my "siblings, and parents" and thought everything was just perfect. Each couple not only sitting together in a cuddle, they all look perfectly content. I caught Edwards eye and thought _we are so lucky to have found our mates, no true loves. Dude, I could just do a happy dance right now._

I saw him nod his head subtly and turn his attention back to the movie, so I did the same.

RPOV

Bella just might be on to something with the Patrick Swayze thing. He is nice looking, nothing like Vin Diesel, but nice looking. I wonder what other movies they got with him in it? Points to Bella for good taste!

JPOV

I saw Alice look around the room at each couple, and felt her love radiating off her. I feel the same way. I am not big on showing emotion, unless it is to my wife, in private. Being an empath is hard enough. I feel everyone else's emotion, it is overwhelming sometimes.

Everything I feel right now is a mixture of love (Edward and Bella) lust (Emmett he's checking out Rosalie's legs & Rosalie grinning at the TV) pride and compassion (Carlisle & Esme) I thought I might have to send out calming or soothing waves to get everyone to relax tonight, but I was wrong. I guess knowing that Carlisle is confident he knows what is up with Bella head put everyone at ease.

I squeezed my wife's shoulder and felt her relax into me, then turned my attention back to the movie.

EPOV

The movie ended and Alice popped up to put another in. Bella excused herself for a human moment and walked out of the room. Carlisle got up and headed into his study. I followed him only to "hear" him tell me to wait until Bella was asleep. He had a few things to look up.

I turned direction and headed into the kitchen where Esme was making a snack for Bella.

"Edward can you get a soda for Bella?" She asked.

"Do we have juice Esme? I don't think that Bella needs caffeine, it is after 11, and I am hoping she will fall asleep so I can talk to Carlisle." I said honestly.

"Yes, we have some apple juice. I know she likes that. Plus it will go nicely with the granola I am making for her." She said.

I heard Bella coming toward the kitchen and so I opened the fridge to grab the juice. I took it out and started to pour some into the glass Esme had taken out.

"Thank you Edward, is that for me?" she asked yawning?

Good, she was already tired. It wouldn't be too long before she drifted off. "Yes love, and Esme is making you a granola snack."

"Oh Esme thank you, I love granola. How did you know?"

"Well dear I know you eat granola bars, so I thought you would like some fresh made granola mix." Esme said with a knowing grin.

Bella stepped right up to Esme and hugged her. Esme wrapped her own arms around her and said to me in her head _I could not have picked a more perfect girl for you if I had chosen one. You are a lucky man Edward, and I am so happy for you. _"You're welcome Bella. Plus, I love being able to use my kitchen. This is the first time I have ever been able to cook in one of my houses."

"I just am really happy you get to put all those cooking classes Carlisle paid for over the years to work" I said with a grin.

"Well that is what a good doctors wife does Edward. We don't work, we tend house, raise his children, take cooking classes so we can throw intricate dinner parties and volunteer on every charity board in town. Don't you read Good House Keeping?" Esme asked with a laugh in her voice.

Bella laughed right out loud at that. _Edward, if you decide to play doctor at anytime during our life time, I am NOT throwing intricate dinner parties! _

"I would never expect you to my dear. That went out with the 50's and Esme is just reminiscing. For the record, I wouldn't Play doctor, I would be a doctor." I said. I picked up Bella's glass and her plate of granola, and headed into the living room. "Lets go watch the next movie."

I heard Bella snickering behind me as she walked towards the living room. I then groaned because Emmett said "Eddie did Bella just ask you to play doctor? Bella do you have a chest cold that you need Edward to check out?"

"Emmett…please don't" I pled.

_WHAT?!? Did he just go there? That's it…Edward tell me how to get that Vampire! I've had enough. _

I put her drink and snack on the floor next to the love seat and turned back to grab her before she launched herself at him. I didn't want her to get hurt, Emmett really is hard as a rock, and apparently as dumb as one too. I pulled her close to me just as Rosalie untangled herself from his legs and reached over to whack him on the head. He just laughed and pulled her up and over him until she was lying prone on him.

"Give me a break Rosie," He said. "It was an opportunity I couldn't pass up."

"You are a jerk, and the only person who finds you funny is you." Rosalie said struggling to get off of him. "Let me go Emmett."

"Nope, settle in the movie is starting." He gave her a smack on her backside, then moved her to the inside of the couch, and let her settle down and get comfortable.

Bella is right, he really is a Neanderthal. It must work for Rosalie, because she just smiled and place her head on his chest. I shook my head and leaned down to whisper into Bella ear. "The first year of being a newborn vampire will have you stronger than him. That is how you get him back. Challenge him to a race; you'll win because you'll be faster. Challenge him to an arm wrestling match; you'll win because you _will_ be stronger. Challenge him to anything to do with brawn, and he will lose. That is something I am looking forward to my love."

_Really? For real Really? I will beat Emmett at ANYTHING to do with brawn? _I nodded at her. _Holy cow, he is so big, are you sure?_ Again I nodded at her. _Awesome! I am going to start keeping a mental list of grievances and he is going to answer each and everyone when I am a new born. Watch out Emmett, Bella is gonna blow your doors off! Hahaha I can't wait. He is not going to even know what hits him, no that not true, He is totally gonna know what hits him…ME!!!_

I laughed right out loud again. Bella really is quite comical.

We turned our attention back to the movie. This time it was '10 Things I Hate About You'. I knew Bella would like it, because it is a take on Shakespeare's 'Taming of the Shrew'. She loves Shakespeare. Just earlier today she wanted to go home and watch Leo and Claire in Romeo & Juliet. Bella snacked on her granola, and finished her juice before the movie was half over. I felt a change in her breathing pattern, and felt her completely relax. I stayed like that for a while ensuring she was definitely asleep before shifting her a bit and getting up from the couch. I recovered her with a blanket and stocked off towards Carlisle's study. It was time to find out what he learned about Bella's head.


	17. Caulbearer

**A/N**

**This chapter is all from Edwards point of view. **

**I tried to be as accurate as I could with the medical lingo, but I am not a medical professional. I did a bit of research, but incase I got anything wrong, I apologize.**

**I hope that this chapter puts this story into perspective, as it gives the whys ,how comes and what have you's. **

**Enjoy.**

EPOV

I didn't bother knocking on the study door since it was slightly ajar. Carlisle was expecting me after all. I did however, shut the door behind me.

Carlisle looked up and "spoke" to me_ Welcome Edward, I take it Bella's has finally fallen asleep? _

I nodded.

_I will not be speaking out loud; I think this is a conversation that you should hear before sharing it with your brothers and sisters. I will be having this conversation with Bella in the morning. You can be there if she wishes. _

_I fully intended to let Bella know what I found after the test, but decided that we should talk about it first. The results are quite remarkable, and I have never come across something of this nature before. _

_You are welcome to ask me any questions you have, as I am sure you will have many._

Again I nodded to him.

_I decided to order an MRI after you told me that Bella hit her head, and had a slight headache. I would have ordered one as standard procedure if she had been brought into the ER presenting with the same symptoms. _

"You did not order one for her when she was almost crushed by that van last year."

_I was under the impression that you had caused her to faint, she did not present with any injuries._ _Plus, she is a_ _very head strong girl and she insisted that she was fine. I did an x-ray just to be on the safe side, and it came back negative for injury. _

_With this MRI I took a full scan if her head and brain. Edward what I found was amazing. Do you remember what a caul is?_

It has been a while since I had an obstetrics rotation, but I remembered it has something to do with the fluid filled sac an embryo develops in while in utero. I nodded to Carlisle in understanding.

_Traditionally, a child is delivered without the membrane. It usually ruptures and stays in the uterus while the child moves 'afterbirth'. There are circumstances of birth where the membrane is still covering the child, typically over the child's face. This is the caul. A child being born under these circumstances is called a caulbearer. _

_I spent a great deal of the last hour researching cauls. There is quite a bit of legend associated with this happenstance. For instance, it is said that a child born of this is destined for greatness. There are several rumors associated with this phenomenon one being that the child is part fey. Traditional folk lore said that a child born with a caul can see the future or will have dreams that come to pass, a psychic if you will. _

_I have to wonder about Alice's birth. I would like to do a bit of research in to her background now that we know where is from and her full former name. With her unique ability to see the future as a vampire, it makes me think that she has this ability during her human life. It seems that is a likelihood._

"Carlisle, as fascinating as this is, what does it have to do with Bella? Why are you telling me about birth issues when we are talking about Bella's head?" I know I sounded frustrated, but I really just wanted him to get to the point.

_Edward, my point of telling you this will become clear in just a moment. Would you like to see the images from Bella's MRI?_

I again nodded. It seemed like the only thing I was doing was nodding. I rose from my chair and joined Carlisle behind his desk. He was pulling up the file with the images of Bella's brain.

_First of all let me tell you that the headache she is suffering is a mild one, and is not in danger of becoming a migraine. The images show that she has a bit of bruising on her brain, but don't worry, it is only a Class 1 Hemorrhage. It is a simple contusion to her temporal lobe. If there was going to be __**any**__ type of hemorrhage, a Class 1 is the one you would hope for. That said, let me show you what I found._

I looked to the screen as he pulled up a few images. I had no idea what to look for; my last medical degree was before MRI's were around.

_Edward, these are 4 pictures of the same view of Bella's head. This one shows the skull; this one the blood flow; this one her brain; this is a view of everything together. Notice the image with the brain. See this outline? It shouldn't be there. _

"What do you mean it shouldn't be there? What are you talking about?"

_Remember back in medical school when you had anatomy? Did you ever see a brain that was encased by a thin membrane? Did you ever dissect a cadaver with this membrane present?_

I truly did not remember ever seeing one, but then again that was many many years ago. I shook my head no.

_Neither have I. look at all these images, they are all the same. You can see it in each one. Bella's brain is encased in a thin membrane like a 'caul'. I believe that is why you can not hear her on a normal basis. I think this 'caul' acts like a shield for her brain._

Carlisle could not have shocked me more. I was stunned. There was an actual medical reason for Bella's brain to be shut off from me. "Then why do you think I can hear her now?"

_I believe that the hemorrhage Bella suffered as a result of her hitting her head might have something to do with it. This is just what I think; there is no medical reasoning behind it. I fully believe that the blood that pooled underneath the membrane is acting as a neutralizer. It is allowing you access to her thoughts, a window if you will. _

"Do you really think it is a simple as that?"

_I do, and I also believe that this will correct itself as soon as the blood dissipates. I think that as soon as the 'windo' is closed, you will lose the ability to hear her thoughts. _

_Do you have any more questions for me?_

How long do you think it will take for the 'window' to go away?

_It truly depends on how fast a healer Bella is. It could be a few days to a week. It is a bruise for all intents and purposes. You can go by how fast she normally heals from bruising. _

I nodded my head again and thought about how long the worst of her bruising takes to heal. She tends to bruise very easily, and it takes a few days before fading away. I think that it could be as little as 3 days before she was back to being 'silent'.

I put my hand on Carlisle's shoulder as I said "Thank you Carlisle. I am so happy you were able to do this for me." I stopped talking as Carlisle raised his hand toward me

_It was my pleasure son. I love Bella as if she were my own, just as I do all of my children. As an added bonus I learned something new and possibly came up with a truly unique medical discovery. I just might launch some research in this direction. I will of course leave Bella out of it. _

_Speaking of which, I am curious to see how this will work when she is made vampire. It is something I am looking forward to seeing. We can talk more of that later. Why don't you get Bella and put her to bed. She will sleep better in your room without the noise from the TV to keep her out of REM. She needs extra sleep in order to heal. If she wakes when you move her, she can have some more Tylenol, but don't wake her just to give it to her. _

_I do not have to be at the hospital until 3:00 tomorrow. Why don't you have Bella meet me in here tomorrow morning around 11:00? That should give her plenty of time to shower and eat brunch. I know Esme is looking forward to cooking for her. She had me look at the "menu" she prepared to make sure I approved. I did, and Bella will love it I am sure._

"Is there anything else Carlisle?" I asked.

_No son. Tell Bella I said sweet dreams._

I nodded my head and headed back to the living room where Bella was sleeping. All my siblings' eyes were on me as I reentered the room. I didn't say anything but flashed them all a crooked smile. I saw relief on each of their faces, and turned to look down at my sleeping beauty Bella. I reran the conversation with Carlisle in my head as I looked down at her. She is really quite beautiful, and so innocent looking in her slumber. I scooped her up and headed upstairs at a normal human pace. I wanted to enjoy this experience. She didn't even stir. She must have been in a very deep slumber because she was not even dreaming.

I reached my room and laid her down on the bed. She usually slept on my couch given a choice, but I wanted to join her, and hold her while she slept. I pulled her yoga pants off gently as not to wake her, and did the same with her shirt, leaving her only in her undergarments. I pulled the covers over her and settled myself next to her on the bed. I scooted as close to her as I could get and relaxed into her. She sighed contentedly in her sleep and moved even closer to me.

God I love her.


	18. Yada Yada Yada

**A/N**

**I awoke this morning after a non-nights sleep with a **_**wicked **_**headache and a crabbyassface attitude. Whatever! My point is I wanted to take about 14 Tylenol to get rid of the headache., but I only took two 650 mg tabs. So this storyline came from that. I promise that the fun chapters will be back next. **

**Oh and by the way today is the Marine Corps 234****th**** Birthday… so for all you gals who loves them some handsome Maines…Semper Fi! Go kiss a Marine!**

I Hear You

Chapter 18

I woke up slowly to a dull pounding in my head. I was confused, and unaware of my surroundings. I went to sit up, and was immediately overwhelmed with dizziness and then nausea. I felt a hand rubbing my back and asking what was wrong, but I was unable to speak as the nausea was so bad. I tried to stay still, and take a deep breath, but the nausea was overwhelming. I flew to the bathroom, and managed to get to the commode before losing the meager contents of my stomach. I stayed there for a moment drenched in sweat, unable to physically move.

"Bella, are you sick? What is wrong sweetheart? Bella, I am going to get Carlisle, do you want to stay where you are?" Edward asked me.

I raised my hand and motioned him to go. Not only was I physically ill, but mortified that Edward witnessed my undignified puking. _Ughhhhh. Wonderful. I have to categorize that right up there in the line of proud firsts: It can go right next to fainting from smelling blood. Some vampire I'll make. Oh My God, my stomach hurts…_

Edward returned with Carlisle in tow and draped a soft robe over me, since I was only clad in my underwear. Quite frankly, I wouldn't have cared if I was buck naked. I was hot, and the robe made it worse. I wasn't even concerned with the way I was perched around the toilet, I am sure I was quite the sight. _So lady like Bella…_

"Bella, sweetheart, are you felling better?" Carlisle asked crouching down next to me.

"Not yet, I am still nauseous." I said without looking at him.

"Turn you head to me please; I need to check your eyes."

I turned my head to him and he took a penlight and checked out my pupils. "Bella your eyes are fine, they are equal and reactive. Was your stomach upset when you went to sleep last night?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"No. I just ate the granola and drank some apple juice." I said

"When did you take the Tylenol?"

"Before the first movie and then another does before the second movie. My head was really hurting." I admitted.

"Bella, you had too much medicine in your system. You took two 650mg pills and then two more two hours later? You should have consulted me. That is too much for your small frame. 2600mg in a two hour window is not a healthy dose. Are you dizzy?"

I nodded. _Yep wicked dizzy. _

"Dizziness, nausea, sweating, upset stomach and vomiting are all symptoms of Acetaminophen poisoning. Ok it is 1:30 am and you took the last dose around 11:30 right? I believe that you have expelled any residual pills that had not absorbed into your system. I am going to the hospital to get a medicine called N-acetylcysteine. It is the antidote for Tylenol poisoning. I am going to put you back in Edward's bed and start an IV to push fluids. I will be gone only a short while."

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "My head hurt, and I didn't want to bother you anymore than I did."I felt a tear slip down my cheek, I couldn't help it.

"Isabella, you are never a bother. Please remember that I am **always** here for you. I just wish you had consulted me before you took more Tylenol, because I could have given you something would not have made you sick. That is hindsight though. We can fix this sweetheart, don't worry, you will be better in a few hours.

"Edward please pick Bella up and get her back to bed."

_Oh I forgot Edward was still here. I'm sorry…_

"We'll talk about it later, for now lets just get you taken care of." He said in a stiff voice.

He gingerly picked me up and walked slowly into his bedroom.

EPOV

I listened to the entire exchange between Carlisle and Bella. I tried not to become upset, but it was next to impossible, I was appauled that she overdosed on tylenol. I cleared my face of all emotion when Bella realized I was still there and went to do Carlisle's bidding. I did tell Bella we will talk about it later, and I fully intend to hold that promise. Bella needlessly puts herself in danger with out realizing she does it.

I had no idea her head was still hurting her, she was careful to keep her thoughts away from the pain in her head. I know I was focused on the conversation I would be having with Carlisle when Bella fell asleep, but how did I miss the fact that she took more medicine when she went for her human moment?

_Edward. _Carlisle called to me bringing my attention back to him. _I am going to start an IV now. Please go and grab my black bag from my study and bring it up here. I want to get to the hospital and get the antidote as soon as possible. _

I headed right down to his studypassing my siblings all still watching movies. I could still hear Carlisle talking to me all the way down the stairs.

_Son, I know you are worried, but this is manageable. Had she taken more than she did, there could potentially be a problem, The N-acetylcysteine is just a precaution. I am not concerned that there will be any damage, as she has already vomited. That is always a good sign. _

I was concentrating so hard on listening to Carlisle that I did not hear Jasper come up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Edward you are throwing some heavy guilt, anger and concern vibes. I can feel Bella is upset, and Carlisle is all over concerned. What the hell is going on?" Jasper slipped into his southern drawl. He only does that when he is very anxious or upset.

"Bella's sick, she took too much Tylenol, and it poisoned her system. She didn't want me to know how bad her head actually was hurting, so she took another full does of Tylenol after the first movie. I have to get this bag up to Carlisle so that he can start an IV. He needs to get some medicine form the hospital to help counteract the Acetaminophen poisoning." I said.

"Calm down. Get rid of the anger, that is not going to help anyone. I am sure Bella was just trying to keep you from worrying." He said.

"Yeah, because that worked. Why does she try to keep everything to herself?"

"I don't have an answer for that. Get that bag to Carlisle and I will fill the others in. Do you want me to send Alice up to sit with Bella?"

I nodded to him as I headed out of the study. I sped up the stairs and was in my room before I heard Jasper leave the study.

_Than you son. Please bring the bag over here. While I start the IV, I would like you to take Bella's temperature. It will help distract her from what I am doing, I know how she feels about needles. _

I grabbed the digital thermometer and moved to the head of the bed and positioned myself so that Bella couldn't see Carlisle while he started the IV. I looked into her eyes and told her I needed to take her temperature. I turned on the thermometer and placed it under her tongue right after Carlisle pierced her skin with the needle.

"Ok Bella, the IV line is in, I am just going to hook up a bag of saline. I am hooking it on the bedpost." He said. "Ok, Bella I will be back in about ½ an hour. I can put the medicine right in your IV. You will be feeling better soon." He patted her shoulder.

The thermometer beeped and I took it out of her mouth. "100.6 Carlisle."

"That is fine, about what I expected it to be. The fluids will help." With that he headed out of the room.

_I know you are mad at me Edward, but can you just give me a hug? I could really use one, I feel horrible. _

I looked up at her, and met her eyes. "I am not mad at you Bella." I said and bent down to gather her in my arms.

"Edward, are you trying to squeeze her to death? Let me show you how it's done." Emmett said.

I didn't even bother turning around "Get lost Emmett, Bella isn't up for you right now.""

_Of all the vampires in this house it had to be Emmett to come up and give me a hard time. I think that I'd rather have Alice here playing Barbie Bella, or even Rosalie giving me a hard time about…well about anything. I don't think I can even come up with a good comeback. Send him away Edward. _

"Emmett, Bella would just…"I did not get to finish that statement before Emmett cut me off.

"Not interested in what you have to say Edward. I am here for Bella. I promise to not insult her, o make her angry, or even breath on her. I promise. I am just here for moral support. Oh and to tell you that Alice said you are to meet her and Jasper down stairs right now. So go. Now scoot. Get lost. Hasta La Vista Babee. Make like at tree and Get outta here. Scram. Vamoose. Ba-Bye…"

I looked at Bella and saw that she was actually smirking at Emmett. She just asked me to get rid of him, and now she is smirking at him.

_It's ok Edward, I changed my mind. He actually could be good medicine for me, __**IF**__ he behaves himself. Go see what Alice and Jasper need. I'm fine, I promise._

"Fine. Emmett if you do anything to upset her…are we clear?" I threatened.

"Dude, Rosie already covered that…penalty of death; no video games; marathon of Vin Diesel movies; no bear hunting for a month; lack of marital relations; yada yada yada. The list is endless. Quite frankly she is much better at threatening than you are. Maybe you should take some lessons." Emmett laughed. "Go, we will be fine. I won't do anything. I cross my Emmybear Heart!"

"I'll be back as soon as I can Love." I said and headed out the door before I changed my mind. I rushed down the stairs in search of my siblings.

APOV

Jasper and I were in the kitchen waiting for Edward. I knew he wasn't going to be happy with me, and I had Jazzy standing next me as I sat on the counter. I watched Edward storm up to me. "What is so important Alice? Bella is sick, and I don't want to be away from her." He practically yelled at me.

"Edward, take a step and _**change**_ your tone. I will not have you talking to **my** **wife **that way**." **Jasper said again slipping into the slight southern drawl.

It clearly shocked him and he stepped back. "I apologize Alice, Jasper. I didn't mean to offend you." He said.

"Edward, I understand how you are feeling. Now the reason I called you down here is simple. You need to learn to relax."

"What? Are you serious. That is what was all so important to take me away from Bella?"

"I will not tell you again Edward, calm yourself down and show **my wife** some respect." Jaspers tones was very menacing.

Edward nodded at him. I love when Jasper uses that voice. He can be so authoritative. I would have loved to have seen him during the civil war, when he was in uniform…Focus Alice!

"Edward, I know that you are concerned for Bella, but Jasper and I both feel that you being in the room is not going to do either of you any good. That's why I sent Emmett up there. He is _exactly_ what she needs right now. Let them be until after Carlisle gets back with the medicine. By then she will be asleep again and you can go back to watching her. "I glanced at Jasper and he nodded his head slightly to me. "Plus Jasper asked you to reel in your anger, and you haven't done it yet."

He raised his and to pinch his nose. That was a clear telltale sign that he was not calm at all. "Alice did you know that she was going to get sick?"

"No Edward. She must have made the decision in the moment when she used the bathroom. If I had known, I would have prevented it, you know that." I said softly.

"Why Emmett? Why not you? She actually said she preferred to play Barbie Bella, then deal with Emmett." He said.

"Bella is just frustrated with him right now. He did push her buttons all day. I certainly don't blame her. However, Emmett cares for her deeply, and is very protective of her. He truly is a big brother to her. He told me that she reminds him of his sister. You have seen them together, they have such fun when he is not annoying her and vice versa."

"I know, but I should be there." He said.

"Emmett has the purest heart of anyone I have ever met. He was beside himself about her. I haven't felt emotion like that from him _ever_, not even when James was after her. I think his feeling have become stronger since she went to get you from Italy. That little girl showed grit and raised her in his esteem. Let him alone to do his thing." Jasper said.

That's my Jazzy, always saying exactly the right thing!

CPOV

I was concerned about Bella. She should have told us her headache got worse. There was no indication in her MRI that the headache was anything but a mild one. I wonder if the 'caul" also prevented her from feeling normal pain. Thinking back to her birthday when things went awry, I remembered that she was unusually calm despite the traumatic injury to her arm. I took a lot of glass shards out of her arm before stitching it up. Granted I numbed the area, but even before I did she did not seem to be in a great deal of pain. Edward mentioned that he knew later she was hurting. She kept finding ways to place her arm on his cold skin. Maybe the 'caul' acts like a buffer protecting her until after her body naturally calms down. I will have to look into researching this.

I reached the hospital in record time and checked out the N-acetylcysteine. I returned to the house in less time than I thought. I found Alice, Jasper and Edward in the kitchen.

"I am going to go and put this in Bella's IV. Edward are you alright? Why are you down here, and not with Bella?"

"We thought it better that Emmett go and stay with Bella. Edward needed time to collect his thoughts." Jasper said, answering for Edward.

"Are you collected son?" Edward nodded. "I could use your help if you are willing." I said.

Edward turned and slapped Jasper on his back. "Thank you, Jasper, Alice." And turned and walked towards the stairs. I followed him and made our way to his room.

We found Emmett making shadow animal puppets. That boy never ceases to amaze me. Bella was looking slightly better, although she was still flushed. She was grinning at Emmett and asking him to make a bear, and not to forget to growl. He was laughing.

"Hi Carlisle, Bella and I were just passing the time." He ducked his head and winked at Bella. "I'll just go see what Rosie is doing." He headed out the door, but stopped when Bella called to him.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"Make sure you tell Rosalie I said you can play shadow puppets with me anytime…and thank you." She said.

"This doesn't mean you don't have to learn that cheer. Now that I can still play video games I am calling in your cheerleading skills!" With that he was out the door in a blink laughing the whole way.

I am pretty sure I did not want to know what he meant by that, based on the reaction on Bella's face.

"Ok, Edward I am going to put this in the IV. I need to watch Bella for any signs of an allergic reaction. It would be immediate if it was going to happen." I put the syringe in the lead, and pushed the plunger slowly until the liquid was all gone.

"Nothing Carlisle. She seems to be fine." Edward said.

"Alright then. I am going to put a sedative in here also. Bella it is a very mild sedative, but you will start to feel drowsy immediately." I repeated the process of a moment ago with the sedative. I looked down at Bella and saw she was already nodding off.

_Edward, she will be better in a few hours. In the mean time you can just stay with her. By the time she wakes up, she will be not feeling anymore effects of the Tylenol poisoning. You can remove the IV in about 15 minutes. The bag should be done by then. You can still plan on bringing her to see me around 11:00. She should be up and about by then. Make sure she eats and drinks something. I will be speaking to her in length about this, and the after effects. I am going to leave you now son. I'll see you in the morning._

EPOV

I looked down at Bella and all anger I was still holding onto dissipated. Jasper is right. I needed to let it go.

I don't know how long I stood there, but when I glanced at the IV bag, I realized it was almost empty. I set to taking it out of her arm, bandaged her up, and then settled down next to her. I pulled her close and got lost in my thoughts.


	19. Dance This Way

I Hear You

Chapter 19

EPOV

I called to Rosalie softly. I knew she was up stairs in her room, and that she could hear me. "Please stay with Bella until I get back. I need to talk to Carlisle."

Rosalie appeared at my door with Emmett in tow. "I shouldn't be long, but I don't want to leave her alone just in case. Carlisle gave her a sedative that will hopefully keep her asleep."I slipped from the bed as I spoke. "Thank you."

"Of course Edward. She'll be fine." Rose said. As I left the room Emmett clapped me on the back in support.

I headed right down to Carlisle's study knowing he was there. I knocked and waited for him answer. "Come in Edward."

I stepped into his study and noticed Esme was curled up on his lounge reading a magazine. "I would like to speak to you Carlisle." I said.

"Ok, would you like Esme to leave?"

"That isn't necessary. I just have to tell you how I feel. I should have known something was wrong last night when I did not hear Bella's dreams. When I carried her upstairs after talking to you I even made a note to myself that she must be sleeping deeply because she wasn't even dreaming. Bella dreams every night. She constantly talks in her sleep, and I was able to hear her dream earlier in the afternoon. That is why I asked to meet you in your study instead of having you come into my room to see her. I have only ever listened to her talk in her sleep, and I wanted to actually 'hear' her dream. To have total silence and not notice there was something wrong is unacceptable. How could I not have noticed?" I put my fingers in my hair and tugged in frustration.

"Edward please calm down, you are not at fault. You were unable to prevent what came to pass because you were not aware of her actions. Plus, to be perfectly honest, I do not have an answer for that. On the ride back here I was running scenarios in my head about why Bella was initially feeling only a slight headache. Again, this is just my thoughts, but I think that the 'caul' works as a buffer or a shield for pain. Whenever Bella gets hurt she is unnaturally calm, and plays down her injuries. You have noticed that and even pointed it out to me. I believe that it prevents her from feeling the full extent of pain until her body relaxes enough to handle the pain. " Carlisle said.

"Are you telling me that this membrane in her head shields herself from herself? That makes no sense Carlisle. How is that possible?"

"Bella has an unusually high pain threshold. There could be a medical reason behind it. That membrane surrounding her brain could be the answer to a lot of things. We don't know. I have seen sitting here scanning the medial library at Forks Community Hospital. I haven't seen anything yet, but I have just started. If I find nothing here, I will network into the UCLA medical library, and so forth and so on. I am determined to get to the bottom of this. In the mean time, please do not torture yourself with obsessing over why you could not tell she had a worse headache than she let on."

"Thank you Carlisle. I am sorry I disturbed you and Esme. Good night. I'll bring Bella back I a few hours." I turned to Esme and kissed her on the cheek. She placed her hand on my shoulder and told me not to worry.

"Thank you Mom." I know it pleased her when I called her Mom. She is my mother for all intents and purposes. "I'll bring Bella down for breakfast as soon as she is up and able to come down stairs."

Esme smiled at me and said "That's fine dear. I'll see you then." And then she went back to her magazine.

I turned and headed out the door. I walked slowly up the stairs and realized I 'heard' Bella talking. Good lord she is dreaming again. I rushed up the stairs and stood outside the door for a minute 'listening' to her. What the heck? A giraffe, a clown, and a giant daisy? _Can you show me the way to Mr. Rogers Neighborhood?_ I had to stifle a laugh and then realized that I had to stifle a laugh. It felt like ages since Bella was sick, except it really was only a matter of a few hours and it felt like forever since I even wanted to laugh. I walked back into the room and found Rose and Emmett playing gin on my couch. I nodded to them in thank you, and then settled myself on the bed next to Bella.

"Dude, she keeps saying funny things in her sleep. She just said Monkeys aren't supposed to speak French. She also said that the Land of Make Believe does not have alligators with sharp teeth. They are made of cotton balls." Emmett snickered. "What did Carlisle put in that IV?"

"I just 'heard' her asking a giraffe, a clown and a giant daisy the way to Mr. Rogers. I think she is dreaming she is in the Land of Make Believe on that show Mr. Rogers Neighborhood." I said.

"Dude that is so messed up! I cannot wait to bust her for this!" Emmett said.

"No way Emmett. Those rules from earlier still apply. Remember penalty of death etc. I mean it!"Rosalie said. "Edward look, I know that you are under a lot of stress right now, and granted Bella pulled a not so bright move, but just relax. She is human after all. Cliché or not, it is true. I left you some more clothes for her to wear in the morning. They are more of the yoga pants and shirt. Make sure she puts them on before Alice gets to her. You know how gets sometimes. Bella should be comfortable."

"Thank you. I appreciate you doing that and coming in here so that I could talk with Carlisle. Emmett you hanging out with Bella earlier while I was downstairs was what she and I both needed." I said.

"Dude, its Bella…Need I say more? She is not only one of my favorite people, but also a great source of comedic relief. That girl cannot stand up straight for more than a five minute stretch she is the most vertically challenged person I have ever come across in 90 years. She is more fun to watch than cartoons!" Emmett laughed softly so he didn't disturb Bella.

"Let's go Emmett. Edward call if you need us again, we will be happy to come back." Rosalie grabbed Emmett's hand and walked towards the door. She turned back to me and said "You know, Bella isn't anything like I thought she'd be. She really surprised me these last few months since she came back from Italy with you. I thought she would resent us for James and Victoria, her birthday, and abandoning her. Instead, here is the completely forgiving girl who walked right back into our lives like nothing had happened. She amazes me, and I am happy to know her. I thought you would like to know that."

She turned back to the door and tugged on Emmett who was standing there with his mouth wide open staring at her. _Dude, did she just express gratitude and love for Bella? Did Hell just freeze over or what?_

I watched them leave and heard Emmett tell Rosalie he was proud of her and that he loved her more than football…I guess in the universe of Emmett that is significant! I pulled Bella closer and began to listen to her dream.

BPOV

_Well that giraffe was no help. She didn't even know who Mr. Rogers was, never mind where to find his neighborhood. The giant daisy and clown were no better, they acted like I wasn't there. _

_The Land of Make Believe is here somewhere. I have to find King Friday. He is the only person who will be able to answer my question . King Friday has the answer. Mr. Rogers always said that King Friday has the answers for everything. Whenever he needed advice he always sought out King Friday and Queen Sara. _

_I stepped up to a door and knocked. It was answered by a ballerina in a tutu. "Excuse me, do you know where Mr. Rogers neighborhood is?"_

"_Why yes my dear, you are standing in it. Please come in and dance this way." The ballerina pirouetted and bowed gracefully to me._

"_No thank you, I must find King Friday. I have a question for him." _

"_I have a trolley stop in my living room. You are more than welcome to wait for the trolley here."_

"_Mr. Rogers house isn't the only entrance to the Land of Make Believe? I thought it was."_

"_There are many ways to the Land of Make Believe. In fact, you might have caught the trolley anywhere if you just thought really hard and want to go."_

"_Thank you. May I wait for the trolley here?"_

"_You may. I will entertain you as you wait."_

_Great, an entertaining ballerina. At least she doesn't want me to dance with her anymore. Maybe she knows I would most likely get up close and personal with the floor. Anyway, I stepped into the house and looked around. There was a great big piano in the center of the room. She walked over to it and it started playing, except it wasn't a player piano._

"_Oh how did you get my lullaby? That's my lullaby. Edward composed that for me."_

"_All answers come from King Friday, he is wise, and all knowing. Here is the trolley young lady. Good luck."_

_I glanced to my left and sure enough, there was a trolley pulling into room. I stepped onto the trolley, and it started to move. I held my breath for just a moment, and then remembered I was doing this for Edward. I need the answer. I looked up and we were approaching the tunnel. The entrance to the Land of Make Believe. _

"_Oh My God there it is". The castle stood regally before the trolley. I realized the trolley was again stopping. It came to rest before a balcony. I looked up to the balcony and saw that there was a chair there. A big ornate chair. It must be King Fridays throne. In a moment out walked the King. _

"_My dearest Isabella. I have been waiting for you. Welcome to the Land of Make Believe."_

_I stood and curtseyed, hoping I didn't fall. I am sure I was clumsy even in the Land of Make Believe. I am after all Bella Swan, Queen of the Uncoordinated. I snickered to myself. That is funny seen as how I am standing in front of an actual King._

"_King Friday, I have come all this way to ask a question. May I ask it?"_

"_Of course my dear. I am eagerly anticipating what you would like to know."_

"_Do vampires have souls?"_

_I heard a noise that sounded like a gasp, and I looked around, startled by the noise. There was no one here but King Friday and myself. Strange._

"_Why Isabella, do you not know the answer to that?"_

"_I would like to think they do. I know that the choice to become a vampire is not something that is chosen, but inflicted by another in most cases. Loss of humanity doesn't necessarily result in loss of your soul does it? What about Vampires that do not kill humans to satisfy their basic nature for blood? Doesn't that mean that they are holding in to some humanity, and there for have their soul intact?_

"_I believe my dear, you have just answered your own question."_

"_Thank you your highness. I must return. I have to share this news. Edward will be so relieved."_

_I bowed again and sat back down on the bench. _

"_Farewell Isabella. Return again, when you need me. I will always answer questions for you. Please give my regards to Edward and his family. They are always in my thoughts. I miss seeing them. When they no longer were make believe and became real to you, they left my kingdom to join your world."_

_The trolley started up again and we went back into the tunnel. _

EPOV

Bella was having quite a dream. She actually dreamt about going on a quest to find out if vampires had souls. Her funny dream, was actually not so funny. She wanted to find out if I had a soul.

Even in her sleep, she humbles me. God, I love her.


	20. Did He Just Say Intervention?

I Hear You

Chapter 20

EPOV

Jasper was calling me. _Edward we need to talk. Meet me downstairs. I've asked Esme to stay with Bella. _

I have no desire to meet my siblings. I want to stay and listen to Bella's dreams, they are fascinating. I checked to make sure Bella was covered, and answered the knock on the door. I admitted Esme, and she went over and made herself comfortable on my couch.

_We'll be fine Edward. _With that she opened her magazine, and began reading. I turned my attention to Bella, and realized she was 'quiet' then left the room.

JPOV

Edward came down the stairs and looked at me. "Let's go. Everyone is waiting outside." I turned and left the house. He would follow me; the curiosity vibe was strong, almost as strong as the irritation vibe he was throwing. Edward is nothing if not predictable. I knew he was not happy about being away from Bella, since I could tell he got rid of his anger.

"Jasper, why are we going outside. Why not talk in the house?" Edward asked.

"You will understand in a few minutes." That was all he was getting from me.

We came into upon clearing finding Alice Emmett and Rosalie all waiting for us. I ran over and stood with them and faced Edward. "Edward have a seat. We need to talk about Bella."

Edward looked at us and walked over to the fallen log in front of us.

APOV

_Its ok Edward, we just need to talk. You need to hear what we have to say about Bella._

Edward heard me and started forward to have a seat on the log. "Bella has a habit of putting herself in danger because she doesn't feel that she should burden us. This needs to end."

"With James, she didn't tell us he called and threatened that he had her mother. She projected that she felt insignificant and that wasn't worth it. I told her she was wrong and that she was worth it. Then later at the airport, she ditched me at the ladies room and snuck out the other door." Jasper said. "So that she wouldn't get any of us hurt. You know how well that went; she ended up being bit and beaten up by that bastard."

"Then while we were gone she did all those dangerous things that caused her harm, because she thought she would hear your voice telling her to stop." Alice said. "She didn't even want to talk to me about it, because she didn't want us to know. Plus I am pretty sure she didn't want me to know about the motorcycles. Cliff diving was bad enough. She tried to keep everything she did with the wolves secret, because she knows I can't see her when she is with them."

"That's right Alice, while we were gone, she made nice with the local werewolves. Jacob Black is a new wolf, and completely unstable. She spent all her time with him and the pack." Emmett said. "You even told her how close to breaking the treaty to cross the boundary line to get her the last time she went over to the reservation without telling anyone. I don't trust that Paul. He is a hot head."

"On her birthday, she unconditionally forgave Jasper for trying to ki…I mean taste her. Sorry Jasper, you know what I mean" Rosalie said. "She does not want to cause us undue stress. She is a human, does she even realize we do not have stress?"

EMPOV

"When she wakes up, be cold to her." Emmett said.

Edward shook his head "No, I will not. She is just coming off being sick, and having an injury to her head, I will not be cold."

"Edward. You need to . That way she will be upset, and we can get her. She needs to feel how upset you are so that we can better express that this is what her stoic attitude does to us." Rose said. "It is the only way to make her understand."

EPOV

"Fine, I'll do it, but you need to hear what she was dreaming about. Bella dreamt that she talked to a giraffe, a clown and a giant daisy to ask where Mr. Rogers house was. She wanted to get to the land of Make Believe. She entered the house of a ballerina and found the trolley to the Land of Make Believe where we she went to ask King Friday and Queen Sara. She asked King Friday if Vampires who hold onto their humanity have souls." I said. I stared at each of them to see if they got the significance of her dream? "She loves us, and is looking to confirm that we have souls. Figure out what that means."

They all had a different thought running through their brains, but over all they were just stunned. "Let's get back to the house. I need to gear myself up for this."

I walked back to the house amid my siblings and no one said a thing. No one really had to say a thing, they were all thinking about Bella. I immediately went upstairs and thanks Esme. She touched my cheek as she left. "Edward they are right."

BPOV

_Won't you be my neighbor…_

I slowly came awake, fully aware of my surroundings. I was in Edwards room. Last night came back to me immediately.

"Good morning Bella. I trust you are feeling better?" That voice betrayed nothing.

_Yeah…should I not? "_Yes? I think so, I am not nauseous, so I am going with yes, I feel better." I said.

"Well, I think that you should shower first, then we will head downstairs so that Esme can feed you." Edward said with absolutely no emotion what so ever.

_Yes sir, Edward sir. What crawled up his…._

"Isabella, I would caution you to not finish that "_thought"_. Although I understand you are still not up to par, I will not tolerate your cheek. I believe that you and I need to have a talk. I will be waiting for you to finish your shower. After that and breakfast, Carlisle is waiting to speak with you as well. Among the things he will be discussing will be the results of yesterdays MRI." Edward refrained from looking me in the eye.

_Oh man, I am in a bit of trouble. _

"Not trouble per say Isabella, but we will be talking about your inability to keep yourself safe." Edward said.

"But Edward, I am not up to it. I am just recovering from an overdose of Tylenol. Wouldn't it be best to just let it go. I know I messed up. I am sorry." _I really am. I mean it. No cheek intended. I. AM. SORRY._

"I will talk to you about this further after you shower. Do you need help? I can be of some assistance, and then I can get Alice or Rose." Edward said.

"What? No, I can manage a shower by myself." _What is up with you? _

"I will just wait here until you get into the bathroom then."

"Fine." I tossed back the covers and sat up at the edge of the bed. I gathered my thoughts for a moment and stood up. I realized I was still only wearing a bra and boy short undies, but if Edward wants to be a dictator right now, I couldn't care less. If he is uncomfortable, oh well. _Hope you like the view Edward. _I ignored the robe he held out for me as I passed him, and went right into the bathroom and closed the door.

I managed to start the shower before I absolutely broke down. _He is not going to treat me like this. I was trying to spare him from my pain. Everyone else for that matter too. If Jasper has felt my pain, he would have said something to Edward. That would have clued everyone into how I was feeling. Don't they know I do not want to cause them undue concern. They have enough to deal with in their everyday lives with out adding the concerns of a mere human. _I felt the tears slip down my cheeks. _Damn, now I am crying again. What the heck…_

I slipped down to the bathroom floor, and just let the tears flow. I had no idea how long I was even there for because before I knew it I was surrounded by steam. I didn't even hear the bathroom open. I hardly felt the arms embrace me. I did notice that I was no longer on the floor. I also noticed that the smell was all wrong. This was not Edward. Not Edward, and I was being embraced by a male vampire while in my undies. I forced myself to open my eyes and realized I was being hugged by Emmett.

"Emmett put me down right now. I am not dressed." I choked out between sobs.

"I don't care, you're sad and you needed your EmmyBear. " Emmett said. "Don't be sad Bella. We know it was an accident."

I hugged him back. I felt myself moving. We were going back into Edwards bedroom. "I need to shower Emmett, put me back." _No one asked you to be my personal carrier, or even to come in the bathroom and pick me up in my near nakedness. Does no one ever knock? Is privacy not sacred?_

"We need to talk to you." He said.

_We? Who is we?_

"Us Bella. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and myself." Edward said.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about? I am not even dressed. Can I take a shower and then talk to you all?" _Oh My God. I am in my underwear in a room full of Vampires. Is this an actual nightmare? Am I still asleep? Someone wake me the heck up!!!_

"Isabella you are wide awake. Can you please keep your snide thoughts to a minimum? Here is your robe. I tried to hand it to you earlier, but you thought something along the lines of 'hope you like the view Edward' and since I was, enjoying the view that is, I didn't push it." He said

"Eddie, who knew you had that in you. I am quite proud of you! Not only did you enjoy the view, you let us all know about it." Emmett laughed and managed to shake me up and down as he did it.

"Put. Me. Down. _**NOW**_" I put everything into my angry voice. I hope it was effective. The jiggling was making me feel sick.

_Edward please let me know what is going on. Why were you mean to me earlier? Why is everyone here? You do realize I everyone saw me in my underwear? I was crying and you let Emmett into the Bathroom, what if I was naked?_

"Bella, lets not forget we are vampire. I heard you had not removed any clothing, and heard you sit on the floor to cry, we all did. I needed time to get everyone in here." Edward said looking ,me square in the eye. "We are having an intervention of sorts."

"Right, and besides no offense but I look at you and see a sister, period. Remember I have a Rose. Jasper has an Alice. Edward has You. We all see sister, well not Edward, apparently he liked the view remember? Point is, we could see you naked, and it wouldn't make a difference. We have our love and mates, THE END." Emmett said

_That was painful! Just what does he mean by intervention?_

JPOV

I was cringing from all the emotion Bella was projecting. I have never ever experienced anything like Bella, literally. It was like she was in a tunnel and everything was amplified. It is not something I am remotely comfortable with.

"Bella, I spoke to Edward after you went back to sleep last night, and we decided to have this meeting." I said. "You know that I feel emotion. What you are throwing off lately is not ok. You need to reel it in. You throw excessive guilt. I am not sure if you realize how that effects me."

"Bella, I absolutely adore you, you know that." Alice said.

_Right, you adore me like your favorite dress up doll. Hello, I am Barbie Bella._

"Well, I never had much use for you. You were just a threat to our family. A distraction." Rosalie said. "I no longer feel that way, and I am sorry that I did."

_Wow Rosalie, that was kind. I am so happy to know you hated me. That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I can't wait to be BFF's with you. As If!_

"The point is Bella, you are the one single most important human on the face of this earth. Your value to us is immeasurable. Each and everyone of us loves you and would lay our life on the line for you, just as we would each other. This habit you have of keeping issues to yourself has to end. That is what gets you into trouble." Rosalie was laying on the line. It was a good choice to put her as spokes person. "You would not have gotten sick if you had just told Edward or even Carlisle that your head was hurting much more. You could have died. In fact, you could have died several times. Enough is enough. Stop thinking that you are inferior to us."

Wow, Rosalie really has her attention. I can feel the shame pouring out of Bella. She is just realizing how much her actions effect us. I nodded to Edward and he said "Bella, this is the end. You need to involve us. Period."

"Bella, evening your dreams you think of us. Edward told us about the dream you had when you were asleep earlier. Do you remember any of it?"

Bella nodded. "I remember it all. It was about finding out if Edward has a soul."

Alice nodded. "There was a giraffe, a clown, a giant daisy, a ballerina, and a king and a queen. I think that the dream is symbolic of how you see us. Jasper as the giraffe, the copper and tan hues in the skin is the color of his hair, and the graceful way it moves is very Jasperish; The clown is clearly Emmett; the giant daisy Rose; the ballerina, me since I flit around here all the time; the king and queen are Carlisle and Esme."

_Oh My God. Alice is so right. _

"The king told me to tell everyone hi, because when you were no longer make believe and you became real to me, you left his kingdom to join my world." Bella said. "I understand what he meant. You are MY world. I am so sorry everyone. I will not be making that mistake again. I promise to divulge everything to you from now on."

"That is all we ask Bella." I said.

"I am sorry I made you think I was mad at you. It was the distraction we needed to get everyone in here to do this. Forgive us?" Edward said.

Bella nodded at him and walked forward for a hug.

"Emmett?" Bella said.

"Yea Bells?"

"I do not want to hear one single thing about you seeing me in my underwear. I mean it!"

"No promises Bella. No Promises at all!" Emmett laughed while moving forward to embrace her again.


	21. Gagging in Her Brain

**A/N **

**I am on vacation and there is no Internet. I will post as I get WI FI. It is the White Mountains, and I am enjoying the quiet peaceful tranquility of no responsibility, schedule or obligations. Now if the bed was more comfortable everything would be perfect! **

I Hear You

Chapter 21

EPOV

After the group hug, Bella headed into the bath room to shower. No one lingered in my room. There really was no need. I found myself alone contemplating the events of the past day. I found that I was just flabbergasted at the whole scenario. When I went hunting with Jasper and Emmett early yesterday morning, I could not have even imagined the outcome of the day's events.

The thing is, I have moved forward so much faster that I would have imagined moving in my relationship with Bella. Yesterday, if I was presented with the opportunity to see Bella in her undergarments, I would have passed. That is just not a situation I would put myself in, at least until I have wedding ring on her finger. However, today given the same scenario, I surprised myself. I never would have imagined that I would remove Belles clothing leaving her in only her undergarments; enjoyed her snarky attitude to the point where I did not insist she cover up; let everyone including Emmet, (EMMETT!) know how I felt about seeing her in her undies without a stitch of guilt, at all! I am just wondering where this come from. Is this how you act when you know the one you are with, is THE one?

I walked over to my music wall. I grabbed a CD and popped it in the player. I really needed to hear a song by Jim Croce. '_Time in a Bottle'_. 'The album 'You don't mess around with Jim" 1972. I sat back on the bed and listened to the song. _'I've looked around enough to know that you're the one I want to go thought time with.' _That line is just so in tune with how I feel. The entire last verse is perfect, it epitomizes our relationship '_If I had a box full of wishes and dreams that had never come true, the box would be empty except for the memory of how they were answered by you.'_ I never fully understood the magnitude song. I get it now. Especially today, right this minute.

BPOV

I loved Edwards shower. It is a double headed top and side shower. It reminds me of being in a waterfall. It beats the shower at Charlie's house. As I washed up, I contemplated the events of the past day. Who could have known that when I got up yesterday morning that the events that unfolded during the day would have such a dramatic effect on my life. _Oh wait, that's right I am Bella Swan. _My life since moving to Forks Washington has been anything but ordinary. _Isn't that the truth? I'm sure I could write a bestselling book about my life in Forks. No ,who would want to read about my life? '_The Life of Bella'; or 'Bella, the young years'; no, this is the title 'Life Extraordinaire: the Bella Swan Experience.'

If someone had told me even two days ago that I would have a whole new understanding for this family I would have told them that they did not know what they were talking about. What else was there to understand? The lived a vampire existence, but without the loss of their humanity. They satisfy the basic desire by consuming animal blood. They interact, to a point, with humans in a normal way, Carlisle being a doctor for gods' sake. Granted, he is over 300 years old and has never actually consumed human blood, but he strives to preserve human life, not destroy it. He did turn Edward, then Esme, Rosalie and finally Emmett. That meant he bit them injecting them with the venom and changes them into immortals. He did that to save their lives, they were knocking on Deaths door. Edward had the Spanish Flu, and his mother's deathbed wish was for Carlisle to save her son. With Esme, she was brought into the morgue after falling off a cliff; and Rosalie, well that was a different story. Something traumatic happened to her, she was attacked by her fiancé and his drunken friends one night and left to die. She is the one I understand the least. She came across Emmett after he was attacked by a bear, and carried him over 100 miles back to Carlisle for him to 'save'. Rosalie must have been in agony to make that journey with a bleeding human. Alice and Jasper were not created by Carlisle, but are as much a part of this family as the rest. Carlisle calls them all his children.

I shut off the shower and stepped out to dry off. I heard that song. Edward as playing '_Time in a Bottle'. _The singer songwriters of the 60's and 70's are my absolute favorite music genre. The songs created in that era are wonderful, written from the soul songs. They tell a story.

I stepped into Edwards's room and walked right up to him. _Edward, is this song for me?_

"Bella, I think this song was written for you." Edward whispered, and then proceeded to kiss me like he never had before. He stopped kissing and mouthed the last lines of the chorus against my lips '_I've looked around enough to know, you're the one I want to go through time with' W_ow! That sent shivers tight down my spine. _ "_I love you Bella. I cannot wait until we can spend all of eternity together." Then proceeded to kiss me again.

_Oh My God! Someone turned on his motor! Don't stop, don't stop. _

Edward pulled away abruptly, as if he realized where he was headed. "Love, I would like nothing better that to explore this uncharted territory, but you need to eat, and Carlisle is waiting."

My stomach chose that moment to decide to remind me I was hungry _stupid stomach, ruining my moment…_

"I'll shower while you are eating and then we can go see Carlisle." He smiled at me and touched his hand to my cheek. "Bella, I am so glad that you are fine, you really worried me. I never thought I would feel the type of pain and anxiety again that I felt last night. It paralleled my feelings the night that James attacked you in Phoenix. Please, please be careful. I know we just covered this a few minutes ago, but I needed to let you know how it made me feel. Rosalie laid it all out on the line for you in a very effective way, but she couldn't express what was inside me. Bella, you are my entire life now. I would fail to exist without you. I love you." Edward placed his hand over my heart. "I. Love. You."

ESPOV

I pulled the quiche out of the oven and looked over to where Carlisle stood leaning next to the sink. Carlisle decided last night to switch the breakfast menu to quiche with ham and green peppers and onions. She needed the eggs for protein; I was going to serve French toast, but Carlisle was right this was a better choice. "I believe that Bella has finally broken through Rosalie's barrier. I am very proud of her. This was a big step for Rosalie."

"Yes my dear, it is. I was worried that Rosalie would continue to feel that Bella was a threat to the family and treat her with contempt. I actually feared that she and Emmett would leave our family." Carlisle admitted. "I don't believe that will happen now."

"Emmett really likes Bella. It would have been hard for him to make that separation." I said.

"You are right my dear. Oh, unless I am mistaken Bella and Edward are on their way down here." Carlisle said.

I nodded and set about getting a plate prepared for Bella to eat. Sure enough, they walked into the kitchen together a moment later.

EPOV

"Good morning Bella. You are looking much better this morning than you did last night. Do you feel better?" I asked.

"Yes, Carlisle. Thank you for that. I didn't realize what the outcome of taking too much pain reliever was. I am sorry if I worried you and Esme. I will not be letting that happen again."

"I am very glad to hear that. I would have hated to bring out my medical books to show you what type of damage you can cause to yourself. They aren't pretty pictures, but if you need further proof, I can certainly provide you with that."

_Yuck, no thank you! _

"I am sure that isn't necessary Carlisle." Edward said with a smirk. "She is gagging in her brain just thinking about it."

_What is gagging in my brain? How could you possibly hear something like that Edward?_

"I was speaking figuratively." Edward said.

"Bella, after you eat I would like to have you come into my study so that we can discuss my findings from last night."

""I will Carlisle." Bella said taking a bite of quiche. "Esme this is delicious. I cannot believe that you are such a good cook. I have to taste things as I go along to make sure they come out right. You don't, and everything is always wonderful. How do you manage that?"

"Well, two things. First Carlisle sent me only to the finest cooking classes. Second, I only cook recipes that are fail proof! This one is direct from the kitchen of Julia Child." Esme laughed. "If she could cook it, then I can cook it."

"Why does this taste so good? Is there a secret to making quiche?" Bella asked Esme

"Yes dear, there is. Edward, can you pour Bella some of that apple juice you opened last night please?"

I laughed at the look on Belles face while she waited for Esme to tell her the 'secret'. I poured the juice and handed it to Bella.

"Thank you Edward. Well Esme?" Bella asked?

"Well what dear?" Esme asked while she busied herself straightening up the kitchen.

"What is the secret?"

"If I tell you it won't be a secret any longer now will it?" Esme said and with a big grin at Bella waltzed right out of the room.

_What? No I need to know, Charlie would love this. Esme where are you going?_

I laughed at her, and said give it up Bella, she won't budge unless she wants to. You haven't really been subjected to Esme sense of humor yet have you? She will probably drive you crazy with curiosity before giving the secret up."

"I'll be in my study when you are ready." Carlisle said grinning at a retreating Esme.

_That is s….uel_

"What did you say Bella? I asked?

"Nothing. I just thought 'that is so cruel'. Didn't you hear it?"

"I must not have been paying attention. Almost done?"

"Yes, let me just put these dishes in the washer and we can go. I am anxious to see what he found out about my head. Wait, there isn't anything wrong with me right? I am not dying or anything? Should I call Charlie and have him come over? "

"No Bella, don't be absurd." I said. "There is no reason for you to worry. Carlisle shared his findings with me last night before you became ill."

_Wait, what? You already know? Why? _

"I needed to know. I am sorry if you feel offended, but I couldn't wait until today. Your well being is very important to me." I said.

Bella rinsed her plate and glass before putting them in the sink. She didn't say anything else to me, and cleared her head. I wasn't sure how she felt. She turned away from the dishwasher and headed out of the kitchen.

BPOV

I went to find Alice before I met with Carlisle. There was no way that I was going to find out what the results of my test were without someone being with me. I might be 18, but a little moral support goes along way. Edward already hears the results, and didn't need to be there again. I was careful not to think what I wanted to. I am disappointed that Edward already knew, and didn't tell me. I reached the stairs as Alice and Jasper were coming in from the garage. They were holding hands, it was sweet to see. Even after all those years of being together, they still love each other.

"Alice would you mind…"

"Of course Bella, that is why we came in. You don't even have to ask.

"Jasper, I am going to go see Carlisle with Bella. Why don't you go find Emmett and take Edward hunting or something please." They exchanged a look and he bent down to kiss her head.

"Bella." Jasper said with a nod as he headed to the kitchen.

_He really would have looked fantastic in his civil war uniform. He stands so tall and erect. I can only imagine what he was like back then. Hmmmm I am going to have to watch Gone with the Wind with Alice._

"_Isabella Marie Swan…_" I heard being bellowed from the kitchen.

My eyes widened and I looked over at Alice. Oh crap…how did he hear that?


	22. Dude, Alice is a Buzz Kill!

I Hear You

Chapter 22

EPOV

I cannot believe what I just heard. I thought hearing Bella thinking about Patrick Swayze was a stretch, but hearing her think about Jasper, was something else all together. I was pinching the bridge of my nose trying to calm my feelings when the Vampire of the hour walked in with Emmett.

"Jesus Edward, your head is going to explode. What are you so agitated about? "Jasper demanded.

"Believe me, Japer you do not want to know, and let's just leave it at that." I spat out.

"What did Baby Bella do this time Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing Emmett, leave it alone." I said turning my back to them and looking out the window.

"Ok, Eddie, what did Bella think to make you so uptight? It had to be good, and I want you to share." Emmett knew exactly which buttons to push.

"Bella had a few unsolicitated thoughts that did not sit well with me. Now what do you both want?" I snapped. I then felt Jasper throwing some calming waves my way. "Thanks."

"Yeah, well, I did that for me, because I can't deal with your emotions right now. It's too much." Jasper said plainly. "Alice is going to be with Bella while he talks to her, and we are supposed to take you hunting or something. So let's go."

"We just hunted yesterday morning right before everything happened. I don't want to go hunting again. Bella might need me."

"Nope, we are out of here. If I have to deal with Rosie because you are feeling chivalrous, I am going to be one unhappy vampire. How about cliff diving?" Emmett said just about jumping up and down with excitement.

"Are you kidding me? Do you not remember the whole 'I thought Bella committed suicide, so I'll just go ask the Volturi to kill me' phrase of my like a few months ago? No way am I going cliff diving."

"Dude, get over it. Bella won't even know if you don't tell her, and we haven't done it since we've been back." Emmett said.

"I could cut loose and do some cliff diving. All the tension, anger, longing, lust, love, curiosity, and shame have drained me, and I need to do something to wash it all away. No pun intended…"

"I am not cliff diving. It would be hypocritical of me to do so. I told Bella under no certain terms was she to _ever_ consider doing that ever again. That is a foolish venture for someone who is not immortal, especially someone like Bella who is prone to danger."

"My point exactly Eddie, you _**are**_ immortal, let's go!" Emmett yelled taking off for the door.

I heard my phone jingle, I got a text. I grabbed my hone and saw that Jasper and Emmett were reaching for their phones as well. Thank you Alice! _DO NOT GO CLIFF DIVING! _

"Dude, Alice is a buzz kill. Let's go off road in my Jeep. That is unless your wife has objections Jasper?" Emmett said with a bit of cheek.

"Fine, but if we go anywhere near the cliffs, I am jumping out, and coming home."

APOV

I knew Bella would ask me to go to Carlisle with her. I didn't foresee it, but Edward sometime can be a bit tactless, and I knew that he would let it slip that he knew. I love Bella and I wanted to be there with her, for her. Plus, I really wanted o know what Carlisle found. He and Edward conferred as soon as she fell asleep last night. That has my curiosity peeked.

I flashed on the boys. I watched in my mind for a moment as they took off in Emmett's Jeep. I could hardly believe what I saw. They were going cliff diving. After the disaster known as 'Edward vs. the Volturi' I thought it was a given that cliff diving was off limits until forever. Apparently Emmett didn't get that memo, and also snatched Jaspers too.

"Bella? I'll meet you in the living room. I have to run upstairs to grab the scarf that goes with this outfit." I hope Bella buys that. I never miss accessories, ever. I am always put together impeccably.

"Fine Alice. I am going to call Charlie anyway."

I raced upstairs at vampire speed and grabbed my phone. It was upstairs because this outfit did not allow for pockets. I quickly typed a text saying _DO NOT GO CLIFF DIVING! _ Then, I sent it to all three of those boys. Next I fired one off to Rose letting her know that she should cut them off at the pass in the garage and reinforce the no cliff diving rule. As I was walking downstairs I heard Bella leaving a message for Charlie.

When she was done leaving the message, I said "Ready Bella?" She nodded and we walked to Carlisle's study.

RPOV

The three juvenile delinquent vampires stopped in their tracks when they saw me sitting on the hood of Emmett's jeep. I purposely placed myself up there so it would be the first thing they saw as they walked into the garage. I slowly slid down the hood, making sure that that Emmett head the scratches made not only from the heels of my shoes, but from the buttons on the back pickets of my jeans. I saw Emmett cringe from the noise, and slowly walked over to where they were standing.

I looked at Edward and Jasper briefly, and then stared Emmett right in the face. "Cliff diving? Really?" I said and then turned around and walked back to the Jeep picking up a screwdriver from the bench. "I think not." I turned around and squatted down. I made a gesture that looked like I was going to puncture his tire.

"Babe! Come on! We changed our mind, no cliff diving. We are going off road, I _**need**_ the Jeep." Emmett was in front of me with his hand on my wrist, not that that would have stopped me.

"Fine. Glad to know you chose wisely."I said and walked around him towards the house.

"Oh and Rosalie? We will be having a 'discussion' later about how to treat my car." Emmett said to me as he tried to buff out the scratches on his hood. They'll buff out, just not that easily. He'll have to spend an afternoon working on it. Cliff diving my ass!

I tried not to grin, because his 'discussions' cracked me up. It constitutes Emmett apologizing for being an ass and then doing everything he can to get out of the dog house. A Lot of the time, his 'attention to detail' is the best way to spend an afternoon, or evening, or both. Nice…I was letting my imagination get the best of me as I walked back into the house.

EMPOV

"I cannot believe she just did that. Look at the scratches on the hood." I said more to myself then my brothers. "Poor baby. I'll fix you up real soon."

"Emmett. Your wife is scary. I was in charge of thousands of New Born Vampire soldiers over the years when I was with Maria, but I have never ever seen a vampire as frightening as your wife." Jasper said.

I wasn't sure if he was kidding but I said "Yeah Dud isn't she great?"

Edward just started laughing. "That" he said "is nothing. You should have seen her 70 years ago. She has really chilled out over the years."

"Those were good times!" I said reminiscing for a moment. "There were days that the only thing that kept her from ripping Edwards head off was my ardent attention."

"Emmett, reel it in! I do not need to feel your lust man, ugh! Christ! Let's go." Jasper said climbing in the Jeep. I shrugged at Edward and we climbed in too.

BPOV

I called my dad. I knew he would probably be fishing with Billy at the reservation. I wanted to remind him that I would be home on Monday night, and that there were plenty of leftovers in the freezer. Being grounded for all that time after I went to Italy to find Edward afforded me the time to overcook, hence the extra frozen food. I think he spends entirely too many nights at the diner eating. I know the nights I was working at Newton's he ended up there. I waited for the answering machine to pick up and then left my message.

As soon as I hung up, Alice was in front of me "Ready Bella?" she asked. I nodded and we headed right to Carlisle's study.

I knocked on the door and waited a moment. It was more a formality, because with his excellent vampire hearing he would have known it was us.

"Come in Bella." I heard his voice and opened the door. "Have a seat. Good morning Alice."

If Carlisle was surprised to see her, he didn't show it.

"Isabella, I know we briefly touched on this in the kitchen this morning, but I need to go over it again for your own good. Please know that I would do this to anyone who walked into my ER with the same issues."

_Oh, he called me Isabella, in the exact same Edward tone. That one he uses when he is disappointed in me or something I did. Well, I guess I know where he gets it form. The apple, falling, tree…blah blah blah. _

"I have removed all the Tylenol from the first aid kits and replaced them with just single packets in each. They are also a much lower dose, only 275mg. I do not anticipate that you would repeat what transpired, but I am not willing to take that chance. It is not that I do not trust you, but only with my medical findings, and my interpretation of how your brain works, it is better to be on the safe side."

_Huh? Medical findings and his interpretation of how my brain works? English please!?!_

"Let's begin." Carlisle said and then proceeded to speak about my test. For the next hour and a half we talked about his findings and opinion of what it means and how I feel about it. It never occurred to me that the reason Edward was not able to hear me was due to an actual medical anomaly.

"Carlisle, should I be worried about the 'caul'?" I asked.

"Bella, I have done a significant amount of research in all the best online medical libraries, and have come across absolutely nothing that indicated you should be worried. You are special. You are able to claim a uniquity. I have not found anything to indicate that there is another human with the same type of brain as you." He said smiling at me.

_Well geeze. All this times Renee told me I was special, she wasn't kidding!_

"Ask me any questions you want. I will try to answer them as best I am able."

"You really think that Edward will not be able to read my mind after the bruise goes away?" I asked hopeful.

"I do. As I mentioned, the 'window' created in the 'caul' should go away with the bruise."

"Why do you think it hasn't happened before? I have hit my head lots of times, you know how clumsy I am, and this never happened."

Carlisle looked at me for a moment before he answered. "Well Bella, this is just my opinion now, but I think that you just hit your head at the right angle, at the right time and caused a Class 1 Hemorrhage. I don't think that you have had a brain bleed since you have known Edward, or if you did it was not while he was here. It might have happened while we were gone for those few months. I understand you took up motorcycle riding with Jacob Black?"

I nodded at him. Edward must share everything with him.

"Did you injure yourself doing that?"

_Hello? I am Bella Swan, magnet for injury! Duh!_ "A few times I dumped the bike while I was learning. I ended up with two concussions and stitches in my head." I said blushing as Carlisle shook his head at me.

"Isabella, that is unacceptable. I trust you no longer ride the motorcycle?"

_There is that Edward tone again…_

"No Carlisle. Jacob brought the bike over to Charles and he…well he freaked out. You ever hear Charlie yell? Not really something I like happening." I said.

"Well good."

"Oh Carlisle. That reminds me. Earlier Edward was 'listening' to me and he asked me to repeat what I thought. Could the bruise be dissipating already?"

"That is always a possibility. I would suggest communicating with him in your head to test it." Carlisle said. "Well girls, if that is all, then I will head to the hospital for my shift." Carlisle said standing.

_Oh My God, I forgot Alice was here._

"Alice I'm sorry, I was so involved in the conversation with Carlisle, and I forgot you were here." I admitted.

"It is ok Bella; I was here if you needed me. Plus, I got to hear firsthand what Carlisle found." She grinned at me. "I always knew you were special, now you have proof!" She hugged me and we walked out of the study together.

Esme met us in the living room. "Bella, Charlie called you back. I told him that you were with Carlisle and Alice. He asked if you would meet him at the Blacks house. He said you were invited to dinner, and that you could comeback afterwards. Apparently it was a stellar fishing day, and they are having a fish fry."

"Really?" going to the reservation was the last thing I wanted to do, but if Charlie called then he would want me to go.

"Yes dear. Your truck is here, so you can drive over. What time do you think you will be back?" Esme asked.

"I don't know. Alice, what time do you think the boys will be home?"

"Late afternoon. Around 4:00." She said.

"Oh. I guess I'll head over now, and then try to be back by dark."

_Is it wrong to be secretly thrilled that I am headed over to the reservation? Bad Bella!_

"Esme please let Edward know I didn't just go over to the reservation, that Charlie called me. He is irritated enough today." I said. With that I headed upstairs to grab my keys from Edwards room.

I was thinking about how to explain to Jacob about my head, and decided that I wouldn't do it right now. Especially if Charlie and Billy were there. I headed back down stairs and out the door, waiving bye to Alice and Rosalie who were in the living room.

I hopped in my car and headed down the drive. I hope Jacob would behave today because I was not up for wolf humor today.


	23. Oh Puh lease Jacob!

I Hear You

Chapter 23

BPOV

I took my time getting to the reservation. I reran the conversation with Carlisle on the way. His theory that the 'caul' works as a barrier is so interesting. Before I knew it I was sitting in front of Jacobs house with the truck idling. I shut off the engine as he came barreling towards the truck from the garage with Quill and Embry on with side of him. I barely had the door open when I was yanked from the cab and embraced by big thick warm arms.

"Hey there Bellerina! I was hoping you would come." Jake said laughing. "I haven't seen you forever!"

"Let me go Jacob, you're squishing me. I just saw you last week. I said "and don't call me Bellerina."

Embry snickered at that. "I don't know Bella, it really suits you, since you are so graceful and all…"

Jacob and Quill laughed right out loud at that. _If I wanted to get picked on, I would hang out with Emmett. I am so out of here. _I turned back to my truck and reached for the door. I was stopped by a rather large warm arm around my waist, and found myself pulled backwards into a rather nice brick wall.

"Lighten up Bella, we're only kidding. You know, since you started hanging out with Cullen again you have no sense of humor. You are no fun like this."

"Then don't pick on me Jacob if you don't like how I react to it. Geeze. You are making my headache worse." I said rubbing my head. I'm not sure if it was because I was arguing with Jacob or because it actually was just throbbing.

"You need some aspirin or something Bells?" Jake asked.

"No way! I'll just ride it out thanks." I said way too fast.

Jacob looked at me funny and said "Guys give us a minute will you? We'll see you at Emily and Sam's in a few minutes." He turned back to me, raised one eyebrow and stared.

_Nope, not telling. Doesn't work with me Jacob Black, stare away. I can play this game too. _I stared back, trying not to blink.

"I'm waiting Bella._" _Jacob said in that alpha tone.

_That's nice Jacob….good for you. Patience is a virtue. "_For what Jake?" I asked trying to sound all innocent and all.

"For an answer. Bella, why does your head hurt, and why don't you want any aspirin?" Jake asked crossing his arms across his chest and taking a step towards me. "Care to share?"

"Nope, I do not care to share, but thank you for asking." I love when he gives me an out without realizing he is doing it. "Now where we were going?"

He took another step forward until he was looking right down into my face. "You can answer me here, or I'll take you into the house and ask you in front of Charlie. Your choice."

"You wouldn't dare Jacob." I said. Clearly, that was the wrong thing to say because he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and ran to the house. "**JACOB! PUT. ME. DOWN!" **I screeched._ Wow that made my head hurt._

"You had your chance Bella."

"If you go in that house I will tell Charlie it is because I have my period. That will embarrass him and you. So there."

Jake put me down and "Bella, you are nowhere near your cycle. Why are you lying to me?"

"What the hell are you talking about Jacob? How do you know that? "

"Hello? Wolf…Super sniffer and all."

_Oh that is just gross, and wrong, and gross! "_Jacob, I could have gone my whole life without knowing youcan do that. Please never _EVER_ say something like that to me again!"

"No promises, Bella, since I now know how to get you to talk." Jacob said very smugly. "Now spill."

"Fine Jacob, but for the record I think you are a bully, and a jerk." I said. "Well see, I sort of hit my head, and then took too much medicne and got really sick and threw up and that's why." I turned and ran into the into the house where Billy and Charlie sat drinking a beer.

They looked up as I entered. "Hi Dad, Billy." They looked both said hi, then looked over my shoulder to where I assumed Jacob stood behind me. The look on their faces changed abruptly when I was again grabbed from behind and was pulled backwards.

"We'll be right back; Bella forgot something in her truck." Jake slammed the door and proceeded to get right in my face. "Tell me you didn't just say _THAT YOU OVERRDOSED ON MEDICINE BELLA." _Jacob whisper yelled. Actually, it was more like a growl, but it wasn't that loud, I assumed he didn't want Billy and Charlie to hear him.

I put my hand on his chest and stepped back so that my arm was fully extended. "I don't need you to yell at me Jacob Black. I already feel bad enough about it. Plus, it wasn't exactly a walk in the park. I was extremely ill, and had to be detoxified." I growled right back at him. _Crap, I shouldn't have told him that. _

"You are telling me that you overdosed on Tylenol to the point where you had to be detoxified and no one called Charlie? Did Carlisle do this? Doesn't he know that your family should have been notified?" Jacob's face was turning a brilliant shade of red, and I noticed that he was shaking.

"Jacob, unless it has escaped your notice, I am 18. No one needs to tell Charlie anything. Need I remind you that being only 16 yourself, that being of age means I don't have to disclose anything I don't want to?" Reminding him of his actual age always knocked him down a peg or two when he was being archaic. "Calm down Jake, or I am really leaving. I mean it. You can explain to Charlie and Billy why I left. It should be interesting to see how Charlie reacts to you telling him you got so angry at me, that you phased."

I could see him trying to calm himself down, but it didn't seem to be working. "Bella," Jake said very tightly. "Go to Emily and Sam's. Right now, go."

I wanted to argue with him, but decided that it might be in my best interest to do exactly what he said. So with a nod, I headed towards their house as fast as I could manage. I turned once to see Jake running towards the woods tearing his shirt off as he went. I guess he was going to run his frustration out.

JAPOV

I can hardly believe what I heard. Bella tried to say it fast so that I wouldn't catch it, but I have superior hearing being a wolf. She overdosed on Tylenol. She could have died. Carlisle should have called Charlie. Of course Bella probably would have stopped him, but he is a doctor. I know how Bella can be. She doesn't usually get over on me. I have gotten good at avoiding giving her her way.

She likes to remind me of my actual age. When my wolf gene activated, my body aged matured rapidly, and I was around 25 and would stay that way until there was no longer a need for the wolves to protect the reservation. I might be two years younger in calendar years, but in physical maturity, I was at least 7 years older.

I ran and ran until I felt that I had composed my thoughts enough to deal with Bella and her stubborn streak. I looped around and headed back to the house. I stopped right by the edge of the trees to phase back and grabbed my clothes. I quickly redressed in my pants and headed for Sam and Emily's.

I stepped into their kitchen to find Bella making a perfect imitation of me a few minutes back. She was entertaining the pack with my "overreaction".

"Really Bella, I overreacted? Did you tell the pack why I over reacted?" I asked a bit of my anger returning. "No? You surprise me, I would think that you'd like to share the whole story. Would you like me to help you out?"

She looked over at me, and sat down immediately. "I didn't think so. Let's go."

"What? No. I'm not going anywhere with you. I thought you wanted to stay here." Bella backtracked a bit.

"Nope, we have unfinished business, and unless you would like to hash this out right here in front of the entire pack, then let's go."

"I don't want to Jake, really, I'm done. I promise."

"Bella, I already proved one point to you today, do you really want me to prove another?" I threatened.

"Jake, why don't you sit down, relax and leave Bella alone. You've been on her case since she got here." Quill said.

"I think that s a great idea Quill." Bella said cheerfully, and then turned to Emily. "Now Emily tell me about your niece."

She never even saw me coming. She was up and over my shoulder and we were out the door before she could even react. I heard the pack laughing as we left. Once we were far enough away from the house I put Bella down. She immediately backed away from me and headed back to my house.

"Bella, I need to say something to you. Stop. Bella." She ignored me and kept walking. "Bella. Stop. Bella." Nothing. She kept going. "Isabella STOP!" I yelled.

It didn't work, but it did catch Charlie and Billy's attention. They happened to be sitting outside. Charlie stood up and came down to stand next to Bella's truck. "Bella, Jacob everything alright?"

"Nope Char…Dad. I'm leaving. I've had enough of Jake and his caveman tendencies. Please move so I can go." She said

"Sorry Bells, but not until I know what's going on. Jacob? Care to explain?" Charlie said looking at me.

"Sure, you see Bella…"

"Dad, I don't see why you have to butt in. This is the reservation; you don't have any authority here." Bella huffed.

"Well maybe not, but you are my daughter. That gives me authority to question you anywhere I want." Charlie said.

"Dad, I am an adult. I don't need to you fight my battles."

"Bella, you might technically be an adult, but you will _**always**_ be my daughter. Now, what's going on?

"Charlie" I said "I was in the middle of telling Bella something's she didn't want to listen to and decided that she was leaving. You know how stubborn she can be." I said which was absolutely the truth, as I see it.

"Jacob…." Bella said.

"You know I don't know why you two don't just get it over with and admit you should date. You two set sparks off each other." Charlie said, and then both he and Billy started laughing.

"Fine by me, you know I worship the ground she walks on Charlie, but she doesn't agree." I said shaking my head sounding wounded.

"Oh puh-lease Jacob. Dad you know I have a boyfriend." She said.

"Yep" Charlie said shaking his head "One that doesn't thrill me."

"Well good thing he isn't _your_ boyfriend then." She said.

"Charlie, I have some things to say to Bella, and just to let you know, she's not leaving until she hears them." I said looking him in the eye. "I promise I won't hurt her, except for maybe her feelings."

"Bella, it seems to me that you would like to listen to Jake." Charlie said.

"That just great Dad, thanks for your help."

"Bella, let's go to the garage." I said and she shook her head. "Bella so help me God I will pick you up _**again**_.

She blushed and stomped towards the garage.

"Jacob, make it fast, I am leaving, and don't think I won't let Edward know about this either."

"Give it up Bella, you won't tell Edward because you won't like his reaction." I said confidently.

"That is where you are wrong Jacob. I will have no choice unless I can remember to not think about what you did. Edward, "she said "can now read my thoughts."

"What? Are you serious? Why now?" I said. What possible reason could there be for Edward to be able to read Bella's thoughts. "You know what? That doesn't matter right now. I want to know how you managed to overdose on medicine while you were on_** his**_ watch. Isn't Edward all about protecting you and not letting you out of his sight?"

"Jacob, I didn't want him to know how bad my head hurt. Gave myself some medicine and then again the same dose two hours later. It wasn't his fault. I just wanted to spare his feelings if he knew I was hurting. I figured that if he could read my thoughts he would know my head really hurt. So I made sure he couldn't." Bella said. "But don't think that I actually tried to hurt myself, because I didn't. The thing is, that I could have died. The Cullen's made that apparently clear to me this morning. I am _well_ aware of how they feel about this incident. They did an intervention of sorts."

"What did you mean in intervention?" I said

"Well they sort of ambushed me in Edward room and let me know how important I am to them. I am to involve them in every aspect of my life, including the private things so that I can be protected. They are nothing if not family orientated. They protect their own, and apparently I am now part of their own. Even Rosalie thinks so. You should have heard her."

"Bella, you are my best friend and I love you, you need to take care." I said taking her hand in mine. "That is what I wanted to say to you. You are Charlie's whole world, mine too. I know you don't feel the same way about me as I do you. I accept that. I will take your friendship if that is all I can have right now."

"I know. You are the reason I got through everything that happened on my birthday. She said smiling at me. "Jacob, let me tell you what happened." She said and for the next two hours proceeded to go into detail about what transpired from yesterday morning until now. She allowed me to ask question about what I heard.

We were so involved in the conversation that we didn't hear Charlie calling us until he stepped into the garage.

"What are you two doing out here. I've been calling for 10 minutes." Charlie said.

"Nothing Cha...Dad. We were just talking. What do you need?" Bella asked.

"Fish is ready, are you hungry?" He asked.

"Are you really asking me that question Charlie?" I laughed

"Dad what time is it?"Bella's asked all of a sudden anxious.

"It is after 4:00. Why you have plans Bella?" Asked Charlie.

"Yes Dad I do, remember you called me away from them today." Bella said

"Well at least stay and eat, then you can go." He said.

She nodded and we all headed out of the garage for the house. My thoughts were consumed with our conversation all through dinner, and I hardly noticed when she left a while later. I heard her say she would call me soon. I nodded and took another bite of fish.

BPOV

I headed out the door and got into my truck. I turned it around and headed back to the Cullen's. Edward would be home by now, and I wanted to see him. I wanted to discuss Carlisle's finding with him. Get his view on things.

I approached the treaty line and caught sight of something in the tree line. I stopped the truck and flipped the high beams on. Edward started walking towards me.

_Really? Are you stalking me now? Didn't Esme tell you Charlie called me out to the reservation?_ I saw him nod, and thought _then what are you doing here?_ As I unrolled my driver's side window.

"Well, I thought we could explore some unchartered territory" He said with a grin and kissed me right through the window.

_Ummmm Nice…Explore away Captain Edward!_


	24. Edward the Uptight

**A/N**

**This chapter is taking place at the same time as Chapter 23. Still on vacation and loving it! **

**I can not wait to see New Moon tomorrow at noon! WAHOOOOOOO!**

I Hear You

Chapter 24

EMPOV

We headed out of the garage and towards the woods. There was a path that we have used before. Although four wheeling wasn't what I really wanted to do, it was extreme sportage enough to take up the afternoon. It should be enough of a distraction for Edward.

"Edward, tell us what Carlisle said about Bella's head." I said.

"Well, Carlisle found that she has a bruise on her brain from where she hit her head on the doorjamb." He said. "He also found something unique in her head."

"What do you mean unique?" Jasper asked.

"Well he found that she has a thin membrane surrounding her brain. He believes that is the reason I can't 'hear' her. That it acts as a shield of some sort."

"That is interesting, but why can you hear her now?"Jasper asked.

"Carlisle feels that the blood that is on her brain is acting as a window in the membrane. The blood is acting as a neutralizer so that her thoughts are able to get out." He said. "He also thinks that as soon as the bruise goes away, so will my ability hear her."

"Wow; that is something else. He really thinks this is temporary?" I asked.

"Yes. I truthfully hope the same thing. It is very…difficult to hear what Bella says in her head. She…has extremely unfiltered thoughts. It is rather shocking sometimes. You should have heard what she thought this morning." Edward said shaking his head. "I think it was much better when I just wondered what she was thinking."

"Dude, you have wanted to be able to hear for forever. Now you can, and you don't want to?" I shook my head not quite able to understand Edwards reverse thinking. He never ceases to amaze me.

JPOV

"Does Carlisle have an opinion about what will happen after she is made one of us?" I asked Edward.

He looked at me, and said "Yes. He believes that with her 'shield' will carryover and she will stay quiet to me. He is looking forward to seeing if his theory is accurate."

"I believe that I will have a talk with him, do you mind if talk about his theory Edward?" I asked him.

"No, actually this made him wonder about Alice as well, so I am sure he would relish the thought of discussing this with you."

"Fair enough." I said. WE needed to steer away from this conversation since we are supposed to be distracting Edward. "Emmett are you planning to take us wheeling or just for a nice jaunt through the woods? Rip it up man!"

"You asked for it!" And off we went.

ESPOV

I answered the phone when I heard it ring. It surprised me, since we all has cell phones and it was our usual method of communication. When someone called from the hospital, it was usually on Carlisle's cell. The only time I has ever received calls on the house phone, it was with either the school with updates on days off, or a political candidate's party with opinion polls. I answered the call realizing it would not be either, since it was a Sunday afternoon.

"Cullen residence" I said

"_Hello. This is Charlie Swan, I am calling for Bella."_

"Hello Chief Swan this is Esme." I said. "I spoke with you yesterday. Howe are you."

"_Please, it is Charlie."_

"Charlie then. Bella isn't available Charlie. She is off with Carlisle and Alice right now. May I take a message or have her call you when they are done?"

"_Actually, no. Would you mind giving her a message for me?"_

"Of course.

"_Please let her know that we had a stellar day fishing here at the reservation and that there will be a fish fry this afternoon. I would like her to come on out to the reservation and enjoy the party with me. She can meet me at the Blacks house."_

"I will be happy to tell her." I said

"_She is more than welcome to go back to Alice after the fish fry."_

"Wonderful. I will let her know. Thank you for calling Charlie."

"_Nice talking with you Esme."_

"Same to you Chief Swan"

I hung up and thought about that conversation. I understand that he was great friends with Billy Black. That he wanted Bella to come to the reservation for a celebration goes to show how much he trusted them. I am not sure how much her knew about the wolves, mist likely nothing, but I believe that they would protect Bella, and proved no threat to her.

I heard Carlisle study door open, and him walking towards me. "I am headed to the hospital my dear. I'll be back around 11:30or so."

"Charlie called and asked if Bella would meet him at the Black house for the afternoon. I do hope that Edward will not take exception to that. You know how he feels about Jacob Black."

"Well Edward should be thankful to Jacob for helping Bella to regain herself after he left. I must go my dear. Why don't you let Bella know that Charlie called and what he wanted." My handsome husband said. "But before you go, show me how much you'll miss me while I am gone."

I would, so I did. After all these years he still made me feel like I was the center of his whole day. Which, for a vampire whom does not sleep, is extremely significant.

I stepped towards Carlisle's study as he left and ran right into Alice and Bella as they came into the living room. "Bella, Charlie called you back. I told him that you were with Carlisle and Alice. He asked if you would meet him at the Blacks house. He said you were invited to dinner, and that you could comeback afterwards. Apparently it was a stellar fishing day, and they are having a fish fry."

"Really?" She said

"Yes dear. Your truck is here, so you can drive over. What time do you think you will be back?" I asked.

"I don't know. Alice, what time do you think the boys will be home?"

"Late afternoon, around 4:00." She said.

"Oh. I guess I'll head over now, and then try to be back by dark. Esme please let Edward know I didn't just go over to the reservation, that Charlie called me. He is irritated enough today." She said as she headed up the stairs.

"I will just text the boys and let them know that Bella will be at the reservation for the afternoon. That way Edward will not be surprised when he gets back." Alice said picking up her phone.

"Good idea Alice."

APOV

I text the boys. _Charlie called and told Bella to meet him at the reservation for the afternoon. She'll be back after 4:00. A._

I sent the text and sat down next to Rosalie in the living room. I started to tell her about what Carlisle found out about Bella's brain when Bella herself flew down the stairs and waved to us on her way out the door.

"She's in a big rush, where is she going?" Rosalie asked.

"To the reservation. She is meeting Charlie there for some kind of fish fry. Revolting isn't it?" I said

""I didn't even eat fish when I was human. I don't want to even think about it." She said and actually shuddered. "Go on about what Carlisle said."

I filled her in and Rosalie was quiet the while time. She only asked one question. "How did Bella take the news?"

"She was fine with it. I think it was a relief to her to know that Edward hearing her was only temporary. I am not sure what she thinks about, but I do know that Edward does not handle it very well."

"That girl really surprises me. I wish I had taken the time to get to know her before. I should have known that of she was willing to deal with 'Edward the Uptight', then she was worth knowing." Rosalie laughed at herself.

"I tried to tell you, but you didn't want to hear it. Why anyone in this family doesn't listen to me is beyond me. Remember, I 'know all'" I laughed at Rosalie, since she was actually rolling her eyes at me. "Nice Rosalie, way to act your age!"

EPOV

We spent a few hours borping through the woods. It was great to be with my brothers and just cutting loose having fun. We managed to get stuck a few times in the bogged down areas of the Washington forestry. Once we actually had to use the winch to get the Jeep unstuck. We were all covered in mud from the tires kicking it up. Thanks to the constant cloud cover and daily rainfall, the forest was very muddy.

It was a great time, and I was able to put off thinking about Bella and her brain for a few hours. I did let my mind wander to her on the way back. We got the text a few hours ago about Bella going to the reservation. I wasn't thrilled about it, but she was going to be with Charlie. I trust Jacob will behave himself if Charlie is present. I would hope that is the case anyway.

Carlisle thinks we should try to communicate through Bella's brain. I am willing to do that, because he thinks it will be temporary. I truly hope that is the case. I love Bella, but I am not thrilled with her thoughts. I used to wish I could hear her thoughts. I guess the saying 'be careful what you wish for' is perfect in this case.

I suppose since I have the ability to hear her, I should try to only listen to what she thinks to me, not all her thoughts. It will be better for me in the long run. I know she is a teenage girl, but it is just shocking that she has teenage thoughts. I never have seen her as a teenager.

"Dude, we're almost home, what are you thinking about?" Emmett asked.

"Bella" I said. "I am going to try to only hear what she sends to me."

He nodded at that. "Smart."

He pulled the jeep up to the side of the house and jumped out. "I am gonna wash this old girl"

Jasper said he would help Emmett and that left me to just head into the house. I would shower and then head to the treaty line and wait for Bella. I took my time showering. I still had a few minutes before she was due to come home. I reached the line in time to see Bella's truck rambling towards me. I purposely moved into the head beams for a minute to make sure she saw me.

_Really? Are you stalking me now? Didn't Esme tell you Charlie called me out to the reservation?_ I heard her loud and clear. Well, I guess I can tell she has been with Jacob. She tends to be very defensive after seeing him. I think that she feels guilt when she spends time with him.

I nodded, and then heard _then what are you doing here?_ As I she unrolled her driver's side window.

I ran right up to the window and said "Well, I thought we could explore some unchartered territory" then kissed her right through the window.

_Ummmm Nice…Explore away Captain Edward!_


	25. Pigpile on Bella

**A/N**

**I am back from vaction now. I have internet at my disposal and now can write and post at will. **

**Go see New Moon. It was pretty good.**

Chapter 25

EPOV

I kissed Bella right through the window of her truck. It was a definite 'I missed you' kiss. We might have only been separated for a few hours, but that was enough to miss her. I pulled back from her and she sighed.

"Move over love, I'll drive." I said sweetly.

"What? Where are we going."She asked sounding a bit confused.

"Back to the house. It is only May and it is getting cold out. I thought you might want to finish watching the movies tonight." I said "slide over."

_Are you kidding me? Hello unchartered territory… _

I laughed at her, I knew she would take exception to that. "We will most definitely be exploring unchartered territory. Just be patient."

_Be patient? You make an offer, and then tell me to be patient? You drive me insane! Focus Bella….."_Edward this truck like me is fragile. You must handle it with TLC."

"Bella, I am capable of being careful and driving in a normal speed limit. Come on, move over." I said

"Fine Edward. You may drive my truck." _It's not my motor you're driving…_I said sliding over into the passenger side.

"Bella, please. " I said and then changed the subject. _"_Tell me about your visit at the reservation." I said as I climbed into the truck and started to drive. The closeness of the cab afforded me to smell that Bella was smothered in Wolf smell. It really was overpowering. It smelled to me like all the wolves on the reservation played pigpile on Bella. It was all Jacob Black though.

"Nothing special, just the usual."She said not looking at me, but moving her gaze to the tree line on the passenger side of the truck. _Lalalalalalalalala_

"Really? If it was a usual visit then why are you trying to block me?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Bella said.

"Well, I am talking about you lalalalalaing me. You obviously are deliberately trying to block me from your thoughts." I said very carefully. "Would you like to explain?"

"Nope."

"That is just fine Bella." I said as I pulled out my cell phone. I scrolled down to the number for the Black house and pressed send. I heard the phone ring and someone picked up on the second ring.

_Hello?_

"Hi this is Edward Cullen, could I please speak with Charlie Swan?" I heard Bella gasp next to me.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING EDWARD? _

"_Edward what are you doing calling here for Charlie? Is something wrong with Bella?"_The voice said.

_Edward hang up. Do not do this. I cannot believe that you would stoop so low as to call Charlie._

"No Nothing is wrong with Bella. Is this Jacob?"

_EDWARD! _

"_Yes, what do you want?_

"I just wanted to thank Charlie for calling Bella out to the reservation today. It prevented her from staying alone while I was off with Emmett and Jasper." I said politely.

_Edward that is a dirty dirty trick you pulled, and I am NOT HAPPY about it! You are a…a….oh hell! Lalalalalalalalalala_

"_Charlie left a few minutes ago, so you can try calling him at his house in a while. You know Bella told me about her accidental overdose. You should have called Charlie and let him know. I still think he should be told. I would have called him first thing. He is her father, and cares about her. Bella refused, and gave me a hard time about it"_

"Is that right? Well, if it were more serious, I am sure that Carlisle would have taken care of that. As it stands the treatment was more as a precautionary measure. He wanted to take no chances with her health."

"_I would think you would have been able to know what she was doing since you can read her mind now." _

I glanced at Bella when Jacob said that. I had no idea she would have shared that information with him. She was still looking out the window ignoring me. "Well, she was very careful to hide that from me. It really was quite irresponsible of her."

_Lalalalalalalalalala Once upon a time there was a great big Ogre named Edward Cullen. He had a big pet dog named Jacob Black….they both SUCKED!_

"I should go Jacob. Bella is not taking this phone call very well. Good bye." I hung up the phone.

Bella glared at me. I pulled the truck up to the house and parked. "Love, if you had just told me, I would not have called. That thought about me and the dog, not so funny. I do not suck."

_Matter of opinion Edward, and I happen to think that right now, you do, Supersized._

With that, she got out of the truck and stomped to the house. She managed to make it to the stairs before she tripped. I anticipated this, since she tends to be less cautious when she is upset. I caught her before she fell. I turned her around and before she could even think about saying anything to me I was kissing her.

_What the…oh ok hmmmm. Doesn't mean I'm not mad, but…_

I kissed her until she stopped thinking. I believe that Emmett might be onto something with that. It was a great way to stop the tension, and redirect Bellas thoughts. I will file this away for future reference. I adjusted Bella in my arms to make her more comfortable, and resumed my ardent attention. I moved from her lips to her cheek, placing soft butterfly kisses along her jaw line down again to the soft under skin of her neck. I could spend the rest of my life kissing Bella, even if she did have an overpowering smell of dog about her right now. She made a soft mewling sound, and it caught my attention. I smiled at that. Definitely going in the future reference filed under 'things Bella enjoys'.

"Bella, you are so beautiful." I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and said "don't be mad love."

Before she form a response, I heard a ahem coming from behind me. "As much as I would like to know why you are telling Bella not to be mad at her Edward, I need to take her from you. Believe me, you will thank me for this." Alice said. "Bella, you need to shower. I could smell Dog on you all the way in the house."

"Go away Alice. Edward doesn't seem to mind." She said grabbing my face and kissing me again.

"Yes he does, but he is too polite to say anything. Lets go." Alice grabbed Bellas hand pulled her up. "Shower…now!"

_She is my best friend why? She interrupted what could have been a great time…evil tiny fairy…_

"Go shower Bella. I'll be waiting down here." I said, as I watched Alice pulling her along behind her.

"Bella, you been hanging out with the dogs? You stink! Hey I'm gonna play Mario Cart in a few minutes. Why don't you go ask Rosalie about that Cheerleader outfit? After you shower though, because I wouldn't be able to concentrate with you smelling that bad." Emmett yelled at her back.

_Keep walking Bella keep walking. Just put it in the book for when you kick his butt! Don't say a word, keep walking… Keep walking…too late "_Emmett you are a first class jerk, I don't stink!" She yelled.

I laughed right out loud! Hearing her try to talk herself out of yelling him was just too funny.

"What? Bella I can't help it if you can't take criticism. You do stink!" Emmett laughed right along with me.

_Stupid juvenile vampire…Payback!!! That's all I'm saying…P-A-Y-B-A-C-K!!! Be afraid Emmett! Be afraid._

"Oh Brother! You are so in for it!" I laughed.

"Whatever Dude. It is totally worth it. She is so easy to pick on! Wanna play a game?" He said.

"Yeah, she'll be a while." I said and sat down to play Mario Cart with him.

BPOV

I let Alice pull me up the stairs. I cursed Emmett the whole way. My 'Emmett is an Ass' list is going to be huge by the time I am a vampire. In the first two days there is already quite the list started.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the bath. I was going to soak, and take my time. It has been a few interesting days. Granted, my life since moving to Forks has not been dull. I added some bubble bath to the water and watched it foam up, filling the room with the scent of lilac and vanilla. Soothing scents. I need to decompress, and the perfect way is in the bath.

I slowly undressed and twisted my hair up into a knot so it wouldn't get wet. I pulled a towel around me and walked into Edwards room to put on the stereo. I decided to just put on a classic hits station, because I just wanted a variety. I knew I made the right choice when I heard Janice Joplin 'Piece of my Heart'. It was good soul music, just what I needed. I didn't need to put to too loudly, since the had speakers wired into his bathroom. He likes to shower, and likes music. It seemed logical to him, and I couldn't agree more. I went back into the bathroom and climbed into the tub. I sat for a moment and just felt the water around me. The music switched and I heard The Who come on, My Generation.

I sank a bit lower and cleared my mind. I just listened to the music and relaxed. There is something so soothing about being in the tub with music. I rested my head back on the wall and closed my eyes. I was so relaxed.

The music switched again and Van Morrison's Brown Eyed Girl came on. The song is another of my personal favorites, being a brown eyed girl myself. I smiled at the lyrics. So simple, yet the song canspark memories of favorite times. Good, soul music.

I heard a knock on the door, but didn't answer it, I was too relaxed to speak.

"Bella, are you in there? Bella…" someone was calling me.

"Bella, you fell asleep. Wake up."

I opened my eyes and realized two things. Rosalie was standing right next to the bathtub, and the water had cooled off.

" Oh, I can still smell dog in your hair." She said making a face. "Edward sent me into see if you were done. You've been in here for two hours. Emmett has lost 4 games of Mario Cart and is mumbling about his own personal cheering section. I'll grab the cheerleader outfit and we can burn it together ok." She laughed at that.

"I'll just take a quick shower to rinse off and wash my hair. Tell Edward I'll be a while longer, if you wouldn't mind." I said.

Rosalie turned to leave the bathroom and said "Alice and I emptied a whole space in Edwards closet and hung up some clothes for you. I thought that would be better than us just leaving clothes out for you."

"Thank you Rosalie." _If I didn't know better I would really think I was sleeping, or in the Twilight Zone. The only thing missing is my own personal Rod Sterling voice over. Dodododododododododo._

I stood up as the cool water drained. I then turned on the shower and let the water spray over me. I quickly washed my hair and rinsed off. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a warm towel. I walked into Edwards room and straight into his closet. I grabbed clean clothes, there was quite the variety to choose from. Who did Alice think she was kidding with the dresses. _As if! I am not a dress girl._ I quickly dressed and brushed out my hair. I dried it as best I could, and headed out of the bathroom back into Edwards room to shut off his stereo. I then went downstairs to join the others.

As I walked into the living room, it was to the same set up as the night before. I guess that we were going to watch more of the movies. No one was in the room, so I went towards the kitchen. I found them all doing something domestic. I stopped short, and watched. Alice was rinsing salad mixings. Rosalie was shredding cheese. Emmett was slicing what looked like streak, Jasper was corn off of the cob and Edward was arraigning a place setting at the counter. I started giggling, because it was very surreal to see vampires preparing a meal when they didn't even eat.

Everyone looked up at the same time l with the same expression and it sent me straight into full blown laughter. "What is so funny Bella?" Emmett asked holding the knife up.

"I couldn't explain it even if I tried" I managed to get out through the laughter.

"Edward, there is definitely something wrong with her!"

_Poster Children for Culinary Arts right here in the Vampire Kitchen!!! Nice!_


	26. You Overgrown Bigoted Fred Flintstone!

I Hear You

Chapter 26

BPOV

I laughed so hard about the 'domestic vampires' that my stomach muscles hurt. No one actually understood why I was laughing which, made it even funnier.

_I should enter all these vampires into Top Chef, and make them an entire team for Restaurant Wars._ They would win it hands down!

"Bella, no one thinks you are funny. No one can hear you but me." Edward said.

"What is Bella saying? I hope it is something about dressing in a cheerleader, because I am still waiting."

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" came a chorus of four vampires and one human.

"Ahhhhh, stereo!" Emmett said laughing. "The music to my ears!"

"Thanks everyone, but I just ate, and am not that hungry." I said once I stopped laughing.

"Well love, Carlisle called to remind us to feed you. He said you needed things rich in iron." I said as I poured her some sparkling water.

Emmett said "Yeah Bella. I trimmed this steak just for you. You know, this is disgusting. I would only do this for you. All I ask in return in one afternoon of you being all cheerleader for me."

_That's it! _"That's it Emmett. Let's get this straight. I will not now, not ever put on a cheerleader outfit and be your personal cheering section. Nor, will I ever be in anything that remotely resembles a cheerleader outfit in your presence. Also, for the record, Rosalie and I will be holding a cheerleader outfit burning party after I eat dinner." Bella said without a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Rosie Baby, please tell me it isn't true. Why would you want to burn that outfit? It still has a ton of miles in it!"

Rosalie ignored him and finished shredding the cheese. "Bella, I am done here, we don't need to wait until dinner is over. Shall we?"

"I'd love to" she said as they looped arms together and walked out of the kitchen.

EPOV

"Edward your girlfriend and my wife are conspiring together. What's up with that?" He said as he dropped the steak on the cutting board. "Jasper, man, can you take care of this for me? Edward we need to stop them. There are a lot of great memories attached to that outfit."

I shook my head at him, and said "Nope. I agree, leave Bella alone."

"Rosie, let's talk about this!" Emmett bellowed as he ran out of the kitchen.

"Alice darlin' what are his chances of saving that outfit?" Jasper asked with a big grin.

"What chances?" Alice said causing us all to laugh. "Let's go watch the show."

We finished putting Bella's meal together in vampire speed and covered it for the time being; then headed to the living room. Emmett was standing in the middle of the stairwell trying to prevent Rosalie from going up the stairs. Bella was watching from the couch. It looked like she chose a relatively safe spot to observe from. It was a good choice, since she had a great view of the stairs. I had to laugh at her expression. It was quite amusing, but it was her thoughts that were hilarious.

_Oh Emmett's gonna lose! Emmett's on the losing side of lost! Oh Poor Emmett, poor, poor Emmett. I might have to make me a Poor Emmett list. Hehehe Rosalie is awesome. I don't think I ever even noticed how smooth she is with Emmett. _

"Rosie, Baby. Please, I love that outfit." Emmett pleaded.

"Move Emmett, I would hate to have to embarrass you in front of your brothers and sister. I won't tell you again." Rosalie didn't even give him a moment to think before she smiled at him and tripped him.

"Don't break anything or Esme will have your ass!" Rosalie yelled over her shoulder as Emmet was falling.

"Too late Rosalie" Alice said as she grabbed the crystal vase off the table Emmett was about to land on as Jasper picked up the table. Emmett just landed on the floor, but managed to crack the wood.

_Two points to the Queen for tripping! Five points to the pixie for using vampire speed and saving the vase! Oh yes and Emmett gets an 8.5 for the dismount and a full 9.3 for the oh-so-graceful landing. _

"Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen McCarty!" Emmett bellowed, actually louder than I have ever heard him yell. He stood up and shook, then dusted himself off.

_Wow, she has a lot of names! _

We all looked up as Rosalie came waltzing down the stairs with said outfit in her hands, shredding it as she descended the stairs.

"Rosalie, first you scratch my jeep, and now you ruin my favorite cheerleader outfit? I am so disappointed in you."

She ignored him and called to Bella "You ready for this?"

Bella jumped up from the couch. "Yep. Let's go."

"Edward, control your girlfriend!" Emmett yelled.

That stopped Bella in her tracks. She turned back to Emmett with a murderous stare. "Control your girl friend. CONTROL YOUR GIRLFRIEND EMMETT? Just who do you think you are? You overgrown, bigoted Fred Flintstone. This is not the 1900's and no one controls me. This is exactly why we are burning your cheerleader outfit."

By the end of her tirade Jasper, myself, Alice and Rosalie were all laughing. Emmett was standing there with his mouth open, completely shocked.

"That my brothers and sisters is just a taste of what my Bella says in her head. Now you all understand why I would like to have this problem solved." I said with just a bit of snugness in my voice.

They all turned to me and stared. "Dude, no wonder! She is caustic!" Emmett said shaking his head. "I cannot believe that she is that rude in her head. Bella, I liked you much better when you were nice."

"Give it up Emmett, you're impressed and you know it!"Rosalie said.

"Nope, it's like listening to your sister swearing the foulest four letter word ever." Emmett said.

_Oh yeah Emmett, I'll give you a foul four letter word…_

"Isabella, don't even think about it. No one wants to hear it."

"Apparently Emmett does." She shot back.

Jasper laughed out loud again and Alice elbowed him in the ribs. "What this is funny. Emmett never gets angry, and this is worth feeling everything I'm feeling."

_Oh so Japer wants a piece of me too huh?_

"Isabella! Please!" I said. "You need to block yourself from me."

"Bella, were you thinking some unsolisatated thoughts about me?" Jasper asked. "I think I am flattered."

"Don't flatter yourself Jasper; I was thinking bad thoughts about ALL the male vampires in this room." Bella said as she walked around me to take Rosalie and Alice's arms.

I turned to watch them walk out of the living room to the side door. Jasper and Emmett slowly walked toward me and we all stood there as we watched Rosalie drop the shredded outfit on the ground, and then Alice as she squirted lighter Fluid on it, and finally Bella as she lit a match and ignited the whole thing. They all started laughing and dancing around the burning clothes. If it wasn't so ridiculous, it would have been quite the sight to see. They were truly lovely to watch laughing in the glow of the fire they created.

"Dude, I think Bella is a bad influence on my Rosie." Emmett said sadly. "She would never have done that before she met Bella."

"Emmett don't be absurd, I have seen Rosalie do worse, and you know it."

"What did Bella think about me earlier?" Jasper asked?

"Jasper, let us just say that she was willing to take on every vampire in this house to get that outfit burned." I said.

"Dude, she is going to make a scary vampire." Emmett said.

Jasper and I nodded our heads in agreement while we watched the fire burn. We needed to do something to get back into the good graces of our women.

BPOV

Alice, Rosalie and I started dancing around the fire. It was great. I haven't had this much fun since I don't know when. I don't think that everyone was ready to experience my inner thoughts on a normal basis, but letting them slip a bit here and there have proven to provide a bit of excitement. After a few minutes we stopped dancing and started laughing. Alice shared her vision of dinner in a few moments, and it had us almost rolling from laughter. According to Alice, the boys were going to go upstairs and put on their tuxedos and serve me dinner. She said that they all agree that they should 'cater' to me until my head heals. The Boys think I am a bad influence on Alice and Rosalie! We laughed even harder at that, since it was the most ridiculous thing ever. We decided as a group to go with it. As the last embers of the 'fire' faded away, we made our way back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Immediately, Jasper appeared in the most stunning ebony tuxedo. He walked over to Alice and bent down to kiss her cheek. Next appeared Emmett, he was sporting a midnight blue tuxedo. He walked to Rosalie and bent down to kiss her, then walked over to me and picked me up from my chair.

_What the heck…."_I apologize for my less than gentlemanly behavior yesterday and today Isabella Swan. Please forgive me." Emmett said and kissed both of my cheeks. He then put me down and turned me to face Jasper.

Jasper picked up my hands and kissed them one by one. "My darlin' Bella, there is no creature on god's green earth that I would like to serve dinner to than you. May I get you a beverage, my dear?"

Jasper really laid his southern accent on think for that, and it made me think of Gone with the Wind. It actually gave me Goosebumps. I nodded to him and turned to wink at Alice. She winked right back at me, since she was enjoying the show as much as I was.

Emmett brought over a bottle of apple juice and handed it to Jasper. He poured it into a beautiful crystal goblet. "My Bell, enjoy" Jasper said as he picked up the goblet and handed it to me.

Emmett and Jasper stepped back as my vampire stepped forward. In a coal black tuxedo that accented his bronze hair and topaz eyes. _Oh my stars and garters! I do believe that that man is the most handsome thing I have ever seen. Breathe Bella, Breathe! _

"Ma Bell, please reel in the lust. I would not like to remove Alice from this little dinner party just yet." Jasper said with a pleading tone.

"Oh, sorry Jasper. I can't help it."

Edward just flashed his crooked grin at me, which made everything worse, because that grin is my downfall. _Oh Edward…_

"AHEMMMM…"Jasper again said, and that was accompanied by giggling from Alice.

"Love, are you ready for your meal?" He whispered to me as he leaned down to my ear, and kissed it.

_Not the meal you're talking about._ I heard him chuckle softly.

"Later my love, later." He whispered again, but this time he licked my earlobe sending shivers of pleasure right down my spine.

_Oh My God! "_You all can leave now. I'd like to dine with Edward here." I managed to get out before I melted into a puddle of goo right there on the kitchen floor.

I didn't even hear the other two couples scrambling to get out of the kitchen; I was so absorbed in Edward. "I think" kiss, lick, kiss "that you should" kiss, lick, kiss "eat your dinner."

_Anything you want Edward, A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G!_ He picked me up, and wrapped me in his arms. He proceeded to kiss every favorite spot until it was impossible for me to stand on my own, literally. I was so caught up in his attention that I forgot to breathe, and just about fainted.

Edward blew some breathe in my face to revive me. The scent of him is so exotic, that I did not want to exhale. "Love time to focus on dinner." He laughed.

"Oh I am, Edward, I am." I said and he laughed softly.

He gently put me back into my chair. Before I could blink, Edward placed my plate in front of me. I didn't think I was hungry, but seeing it laid out in front of me was altogether different. I was hungry, and picked up my fork to eat. I took the first bite, and realized that my earlier thoughts might be a really good idea. The food was delicious; I really should submit them for Top Chef. I took my time eating, so that I could savor each bite. Edward watched me the whole time. I actually think he takes pleasure in watching me eat. _I wonder what food you liked as a human._

"I loved vegetables fresh from the garden. We canned a lot of vegetables for the winter, and it doesn't taste the same. Plus, I also loved strawberry rhubarb pie. Maybe that is why I love the smell of your hair. The strawberry shampoo smells delicious." Edward said.

We sat in the kitchen talking after I finished eating. I don't even know how long we sat there, but it was just so peaceful sharing the time with Edward. We stood up and started to clean up, when Alice and Jasper joined us. He was still in his tuxedo, but his appearance was rumpled. He looked at me and grinned.

"Ma Bell, thank you." He said and winked at me.

"For what Jazz?" I said

"Well, your uninhibited lust for Edward is very…well very stimulating." He said with a wink.

_EWWWWWWW Jasper!_

"Ok, let's go watch the movie now" Edward said.

"I happen to know that Rosalie and Emmett will be down in 39 seconds. They were just waiting for us to come downstairs first. Emmett is going to brag about how fast we came downstairs, but they were done 7 minutes before we were." Alice laughed.

"TMI Alice, hello virgin ears here, literally" I said _Geeze Edward do they have to?_

"Sorry love, you need to get used to that." They are always like that.

"What are you guys doing down here so soon?" Emmett said with a boastful attitude.

"Can it Emmett, Alice said you were done first." Jasper said rocking back and forth on his shoes.

"Whatever Dude, it isn't the length of time; it is all in the performance."

"You must have had a quick dismount then huh?"

"OKKKKKKK Enough. I do not want to listen to this." I said quickly.

"Dude, your girlfriend is embarrassed." Emmett laughed.

"Well, if you want to continue to pick on

Bella, I can certainly make a few more choice outfits disappear." Rosalie said icily.

"Movies it is…" Emmett said quickly, as he rushed into the other room.

We all laughed as we headed into watch what I am sure was going to be The Pacifier.


	27. The Doctor is IN!

I Hear You

Chapter 27

EPOV

We all made our way onto the living room, but before we got settled Alice announced to us that Jasper and I had to change out of the tuxedos, that the wrinkles would be so bad that they would never come out. So, we went to change into something more movie friendly. I met Jasper in the hallway and laughed because we were identically dressed, only in different colors. You could tell that Alice did the shopping for us. We walked downstairs together and made our way to our loves. Bella decided we were on the recliner tonight, Alice and Jasper had the couch, and Emmett and rose were on the love seat. Esme was otherwise occupied, and Carlisle was not home from the hospital yet.

Bella jumped up from the recliner, and I sat down. She snuggled up around me, and I felt her breathing on my neck. I adjusted myself so that we were facing each other. I draped my right arm around her waist and covered us up with a comforter, to keep her from getting cold. Emmett pressed play on the remote, and Rosalie reached over and dimmed the lights.

_Edward, I wish w…ne. It really would make the n….al._

"Love, I really wish I had heard all that, but would you mind saying it out loud?" I whispered, knowing full well that my siblings could hear me.

_What? You didn't hear all that? _

"No I missed some of it. I heard the start of the sentences, but the ends were broken."

_Wow, Carlisle said that might happen, but I guess I didn't expect it so soon._

"I know, but it isn't consistent. I heard everything you just said." I think that tomorrow morning you and I will be making ourselves scare for a few hours. Do you mind love? We can go to our Meadow."

_If I have to walk there, then no way. "_Alright, but you should know, I have no desire to walk there."

"So I heard. For the record, we _will_ be making sure you get some proper exercise when your head is better." I said.

_Tyrant. I get enough exercise. Plus, you know Nature doesn't like me. She is out to get me. If she wasn't she wouldn't have put all that moss, and wet leaves and hidden root around. _

I laughed at Bella, she can be so stubborn sometimes. "Bella, this aversion to nature isn't healthy."

_This from the man who feasts on beasts…_

"So do you, only the cooked form."

"Will you cork it Edward? My Rosie is trying to watch her boyfriend. Ow…" Emmett yelled. "Rosie Baby, I was shushing him for you."

"Edward I have never eaten a mountain lion, or a bear, or even a deer for god sake." Bella said.

"Not yet." Jasper said. "I have a feeling you are going to be a fearless hunter, and mountain lion and Bear are going to be high on you like lists."

"Ugh, Jasper can we just watch the movie? Anything Tartare kinda grosses me out right now." She said then placed her face into my shoulder.

"Tartare Bella? Really? I had no idea that you spoke raw food. How about sushi? Ever try that?" Emmett asked sitting up.

"No Emmett, the thought of raw food of any kind really does nothing for me, at all."

"You do know that vampires live on blood Bella right? I mean, you faint at the smell of blood, how are you going to do it?" He said in all seriousness.

"Reason number 16 to stay human for a while Bella." I said.

"PEOPLE!" Rosalie spit out. "Vin. Diesel. On. TV."

"Sorry Rosalie" Bella said._ We will talk about this later._

I nodded at that and settled in to watch the movie. Bella wrapped her left hand around my neck, and pulled me in for a kiss. I was more than willing, even if it was in the same room with my siblings. I did not take it further than a soft lingering upper lip kiss though. We pulled away from each other and turned our attention back to the movie. My mind drifted to earlier in the night. When the girls went outside to burn the outfit, Japer and Emmett decided that we needed to do something to placate Rose and bring Bella back into the fold. We are all used to Emmett's ridiculous sense of humor, but with Rosalie having a new found appreciation of Bella, his humor was falling short of amusing her. In reality, it was making angry Rosalie come out to play. No one likes Angry Rosalie. She doesn't play nice with others, mainly the young male vampires in the family. Take earlier for example, she tripped Emmett down the stairs and caused him to crack the wooden floor. Thank god Alice and Jasper moved the end table and Waterford crystal vase that Carlisle bought for their 65th anniversary. That would not have been a good scene. Esme is a very caring loving 'mother', but woe to the 'teenagers' that anger her. She might only be a few years older than me, but she can totally put on the 'mother' persona. I have only been subject to her wrath a few times, and that was too many on my estimation. I imagine we will be spending sometime in the next few days fixing the floor. I am surprised Emmett hasn't told Esme yet. The longer he waits, the worse it will be for him. He doesn't do well with the guilt.

I laughed as I thought of the tuxedoes. That had actually been Japers idea. I think he likes the idea of dressing to the nines. He is a southern gentleman, born and bred during the antebellum period. During his human lifetime he actually attended cotillions, and weekend long barbeques. They dressed for dinner, in their finest suits and gowns, every night.

Emmett, Rosalie and I were all born within the same time frame, Rosalie and I raised in the same class structure, but Emmett was raised a farmer's son, and has the physical prowess to show for it. When Carlisle made him vampire, his physical attributes toned up, and he truly is an Adonis. Jasper and I have a more trim physique, rather sinewy, as opposed to raw muscle. Together we are quite a sight. Bella couldn't tear her eyes away from them until she saw me standing in the doorway. I take great satisfaction that my presence garnered her whole attention. My thoughts were interrupted by Bella.

_My Edward…_

Bella was asleep and dreaming, about me. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice. I glanced at the clock and saw to my surprise that it was 11:15pm. We must have spent more time over dinner than I thought. I heard the purr of Carlisle's motor on the drive. I wanted to speak to him about testing Bella's thoughts as she healed. I tuned out Bella's rather racy thought, and eased out of the chair. I gently picked her up and headed for the stairs. I stopped to open my bedroom door and walked in. I managed to pull the covers down on my bed and laid Bella down. I then slipped her out of her outer clothes. I took a minute to admire her in her undergarments. I would have to thank Alice for the nice matching royal blue bra and panty set Bella was sporting tonight. She really looks divine in it. I reluctantly covered her up, and slipped out of the room leaving the door open so we could hear if she woke up. I then made my way back down stairs to await Carlisle in his study.

CPOV

I heard Edward in my study. I was anticipating this. _Edward, I will be in shortly. I am going to say hello to your mother first. Why don't you finish watching the movie? This might take awhile._

He must have heard me, because he started chuckling. I paid no more attention to him, as I was focused on finding my lovely bride. She was in our bedroom going through fabric samples. I admired her from the door for a moment before walking over to kiss her neck. "Hello my dear."

"Carlisle, just the person I wanted to see." Esme said to me in a tone I was not unfamiliar with.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Emmett, but it was Rosalie's doing, and completely his fault. He hasn't said a word about it yet, but I am still waiting." She said.

"Well, what exactly happened?" I asked.

"He was tripped down the stairs and cracked my beautiful floor. If Alice and Jasper had not moved the table and vase it would have been worse." She shook her head. "I am going to let him stew about it for a while, then let him and Rosalie pay for a new floor. I have decided to redecorate the living room anyway, but it would be nice, for a change, to not have to replace broken things every few weeks."

"My dear, as much as I agree with you, and will address this later with him, isn't there anything I can do to improve upon your evening?" I said bending down to caress her shoulders while I place another more sensual kiss on her neck.

"Why Carlisle, I believe there is." She said as she turned in her seat.

I picked her up and made my way to the bathroom. "I think hot water is called for to ease your tension, don't you agree?" I said placing her down and reaching to turn on the water in our jet spa.

"Whatever you think is best Doctor."She said with a smirk.

"Oh the Doctor is IN!" I said and reached for her again. Edward can wait……

EMPOV

I watched the movie, but never really paid attention. I was thinking about the floor. I ruined it, it was Rosie's fault, mostly, but I ruined it. I didn't even tell Esme yet. I can't believe that I haven't told her yet. I should have done it first thing, but with everything that transpired, it slipped my mind. Hearing Carlisle's car reminded me. I should go now and let her know.

"Emmett man, what's with the guilt? You are being really loud about it." Jasper said.

"The floor. I haven't told Esme yet, and she isn't going to be happy."

"Well, if you hadn't blocked the stairs it wouldn't have happened you big lug." Rosalie said elbowing him.

"Why did you have to tell Bella you would burn the outfit?" I said in the 'what did I ever do to you' voice.

"Solidarity, girl power, Spice Girls move Em. You are lucky I stopped at that one."

"I have to go talk to Esme." I said starting to get up.

"I'd give it a while. Carlisle just headed upstairs, and based on what I am feeling, you want to steer clear for a while. It rivals Bella and Edward earlier. That man is in some need right now." Jasper said.

Edward walked in and sat back down on the recliner. "Carlisle is saying hello to 'his lovely bride'." He said with a snicker. "He told me to come watch a movie because it might be a while. He just turned on the water jet. It is going to be a while." Everyone stated chuckling at that.

Rosalie got up and grabbed another DVD to put in. "This one's for you Edward" she said popping in 'Dirty Dancing'

I laughed at the pained expression on his face. "Bella is sleeping; can't we watch something without Patrick Swayze?" He said.

"Nope, Rosie's choice stands. Deal with it Eddie."

"I hope Esme takes away every electronic thing you own for denting her floor." He said to me.

"Dude that is cold….COLD! Remember when she did that back in 1987? Who suffered for that more than me? Huh, oh yeah that was you…It really has been a long time since I've played the piano. Maybe if she does take away all my electronic stuff I can start practicing chop sticks again." I said snickering. I'd do it too, even if I can't stand playing the piano, he can't stand my playing chop sticks even more. Sweet justice.

We all turned our attention back to the TV while we awaited Carlisle.

CPOV

Esme and I came downstairs quite a while later. The kids were just finishing up Red Dawn. Edward looked none too pleased. He was happy to see me, and followed us into the kitchen.

"That was torture. They insisted on watching Dirty Dancing and then Red Dawn. That was the longest 4&1/2 hours ever." He said.

"Really that long huh?" I glanced at Esme and smirked. "The time just slipped away from us son."

"Right….anyway I would like to ask you about testing Bella's thoughts. How exactly should we go about it?" He asked

"If I were you I would ask her to communicate only through her thoughts."

"Tonight I missed a few words in her thoughts. I believe that she is beginning to heal already. I plan on taking her to the meadow tomorrow and we can work on it there without interruption." He said.

"That is a great idea Edward. Let me know how it goes. You can call me also with any questions that may arise."

"Thank you." He said. "I am going upstairs, goodnight."

"Goodnight son."

I watched him head towards the stairs and then turned to call to Emmett. "Emmett, would you join me in the kitchen please?"

"Crap…"I heard and had to smother a chuckle.


	28. Stinkerbelle

**A/N**

**I want to wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving tomorrow. I am headed up to Northern Maine where there is no internet available to me. Heck, my brother doesn't even have cable, god love him!!! I have decided to not take my computer, so I will not write anything until at least Saturday.**

I Hear You

Chapter 28

BPOV

_I always thought myself ordinary. Being surrounded by flawless beauty makes me pale in comparison_,_ even more than normal. I am in awe when I look at them. Their eyes a golden topaz; their skin a sparkling iridescent. I recognized each one. Seven vampires in their divine glory. What possibly could make them want me to join them? _

'_Love look at yourself in the mirror.' Edward said_

_I turned silently, and was startled to realize someone was standing there. A beautifully flawless woman with topaz eyes, and slightly iridescent skin. I didn't recognize her. I moved my head to look back at her and there was no one there. I looked back and there she was again. I lifted my hand to touch her and she did the same._

"_Silly Bella" Emmett said_

_I am confused. Who is this?_

"_It's you Bella. You." He said_

"_No, she's beautiful, like you all." I said_

"_Bella, this is you. The change defined your natural beauty." Edward said_

_I didn't believe him, I raised my hand to touch my own face and so did the woman in the mirror. Rosalie and Alice stepped forward and each placed a hand on my shoulder. It showed that happening to the woman in front of me too. How is it possible? _

_Edward moved to my side and placed a kiss to my cheek. He also kissed the woman in the mirror. I looked into his beautiful eyes and saw that the woman did too. I turned back to her and raised my arm again; she did as well. _

"_Is it really me?"_

_I saw each vampire nod their head at me in the mirror._

"_But she's beautiful, not ordinary."_

"_Love, you have never ever been ordinary. You have always been beautiful."_

"_Beautiful…"_

EPOV

Bella is dreaming. She is dreaming about becoming a vampire and not understanding that she is beautiful.

"_Silly Bella" Emmett said_

"_It's you Bella. You." He said_

"_No, she's beautiful, like you all." _

"_Bella, this is you. The change defined your natural beauty."_

When Bella's head heals I will miss this the most. I love being able to hear and understand what she dreams of. She has always been very vocal while she dreams, and I have heard my name a lot. It is very precious to me to know she dreams of me. I have not slept in 91 years and to experience a dream, any dream is unbelievable.

"_Is it really me?"_

I snuggled closer to her. I constantly am in awe of the fact that she has ever considered herself ordinary. I look at her and see a work of art. She is my Monet. My Georgia O'Keefe. There really are no words to describe her outer beauty.

"_Beautiful…"_

While I was musing about her beauty she began to stir. "Good morning. My beautiful Bella."

"Were you listening to me dream?" She asked.

"I am afraid I was. It was a precious dream. Bella, you know that you are breathtaking, right?"

She sat up and rubbed at her eyes. "I think that maybe if I showered and brushed my teeth, it might be more believable."

I took her face in my hands and brought her closer to my face. I kissed her eyes, each cheek, and finally her mouth. "You are beautiful as you are."

"Thank you" she said as her cheeks reddened.

"I would like you to shower and put on some comfortable clothes. We are headed out after breakfast to the meadow. I said with a grin.

I felt her heartbeat accelerate, and saw her cheeks deepen to a brighter red. "Edward…"

"Love, I'll meet you downstairs. Don't be long." I said, and kissed her again. I rose from the bed, and headed to the door. As I opened it, Alice was standing there waiting to come in with clothes draped over her arm.

"Morning Edward, I have clothes for Bella." I nodded and stepped aside allowing her access to the room. This was my cue to head out, so off to the kitchen I went to make Bella some much needed breakfast.

BPOV

Alice, you already put enough clothes in Edward closet for me to last an entire year. I can just wear something in there. "I said

""Don't be ridiculous. These are meadow clothes. I picked them out especially for you." Alice said sitting down at the end of the bed.

"Alice, please stop buying thing for me. I have a wardrobe, which I happen to like. I just don't have anything with me today." I said and meant it.

"Bella, the clothes you wear are so Banana Republic and The Gap. They don't make you look like a girl. You are beautiful and you should dress like you own the world."

"Alice, if I dressed like that, I would OWE the world. I can't afford these things."

"Bella, please. We have enough money to live 10 lifetimes." Alice said waving her hand at me.

"You do, I don't." I said getting up.

"Fine Bella. They will be waiting for you when you get out of the shower." She said, and then headed for the door.

I went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I then looked in the mirror at my image. I looked nothing like I did in the dream. I just seemed ordinary, like always. I shrugged my shoulders, then removed my bra and stepped out of my panties. The shower felt great once I stepped in. I wanted to linger through the shower, but I was anxious to get to the meadow. I really wanted some alone time with Edward. It doesn't matter to me what we did; it is all about being together, alone. I shut off the shower and dried off as fast as possible. I went into Edwards's room and picked up the clothes that Alice brought in. _Is she serious? No way! Who in their right mind would wear a skirt to the meadow? Oh yeah, Alice that's who. FORGET IT!_

I walked into Edward's closet to find some different clothes. I really just wanted some pants and a comfy shirt. I found what I was looking for and quickly got dressed before Alice the fashion Nazi came and had a fit. I then went into the bathroom and dried my hair. When I was done, I peeked out of the room in the hallway to see if Alice was anywhere near. I didn't want to run into her; I just wanted to get to the kitchen to eat breakfast. I was in luck, no one was there, and so I quickly grabbed my comfortable Chucks, and ran down the hall towards the stairs. I only made three steps before I tripped and slammed my shoulder against the wall. _Nice Bella. Almost a record, three whole steps, you bobo._

I straightened up and was rubbing my shoulder when Emmett came out of his room. "Bella, are you ok?" He asked

_Great, the one vampire that can make a joke out of anything is the one who heard me. Fantastic!_

"Yes, normal everyday happening Emmett, you know that." I said. "Where are you going?"

"Well, thanks to Rosalie, I get to go with Esme to pick out new a new floor for the living room, then I get to go help order new fabric for the furniture, and then I get to go looking for new accessories to help accent said new floor and fabric, and then I get to pay for it. All of it. But the best part is, I get to lay the new floor, and I might add without help from any of my siblings. That's where I am going." He said while leaning against the door jamb of his room.

"Oh. Well, ok then. You have fun with that." I said still rubbing my shoulder.

"Baby Bell, you really hurt?" He asked starting to laugh.

"Well, I was trying to get downstairs as fast as I could so that Alice couldn't see that I was not wearing the stupid skirt she picked out for me." I said with a grin. "But, you see how well that worked out."

Emmett started laughing "Yeah typical Bella. Let me help you." He said, and picked me up bride style. "I'll get you downstairs, and protect you from the evil fairy."

"Thanks"

We managed to get to the kitchen without Alice seeing me. He put me down in front of Edward, and started to rub my sore shoulder. "Edward she landed sideways into the wall. Hahahaha."

"That's what I heard?" He asked looking at me?

"Uh huh. At least my head is fine." I said smirking at him.

He pulled a plate from the oven and placed it in front of me. "Eggs Irish"

"What are Eggs Irish?"

"Eggs Benedict, but with sausage and spinach, not ham." He said. "I am going to shower, and when you are done, we will go." He said, and then bent down to kiss me. He then left the kitchen.

I turned to Emmett and put my hand over his. "Thank you Emmett, you have very talented hands."

"That's what Rosie says too!" He said with a wink.

I blushed a very scarlet, and said "That isn't what I meant."

"Too easy Bella, too easy." He said laughing.

"Don't you have some floor to pick out?" I said.

"Not nice Bella, not nice…" He shook his head at me. I just laughed at him and started eating.

Esme and Carlisle walked into the kitchen and wished me good morning. Esme turned to Emmett and said "Ready?"

He shook his head and said, "I still think that Rosalie should help, it was partially her fault."

"Emmett, we discussed this, and you will be doing this with Esme. End of discussion." Carlisle said.

Esme grabbed his hand and out of the kitchen they went. Emmett shaking his head the whole way. I laughed watching him leave, and Carlisle joined me when they were out of sight.

"Bella, are you and Edward planning on testing your thoughts today?"

"Yes Carlisle. We are going to the meadow." I said finishing up the last few bites of my breakfast. "We are planning to leave in a few minutes." I got up from the chair and took my plate to the sink. I rinsed it off and placed it in the dishwasher. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and walked to the fridge to grab a glass of milk. When I was done, I placed that on the dishwasher as well. As I shut the door, I heard Carlisle call my name.

"Bella?"

I looked up and he was holding my sneakers. "What are you doing?"

"I would put these on, fast." He said with a remorseful smile.

I grabbed them from him and shoved them on my feet as fast as I could. I just finished when I heard Alice being detained by Edward.

"Let it be Alice, she is comfortable."

"Chucks Edward? I picked out a great outfit for her, and she decides to not wear it, and puts on those disgusting sneakers?" Alice Just about shouted.

I walked into the living room and said "Alice, I love these disgusting sneakers, get used to it! Edward lets go." _Before I get a glass jar and trap the little Stinkerbell in it._

Edward laughed right out loud, and picked me up to run me out the door.


	29. Way to Charm a Girl Romeo

I Hear You

Chapter 29

BPOV

Edward ran me outside to his car where it was already running. It was a bit chilly this morning, so he cranked up the head to keep me warm. He settled in, and then put the car in gear. I was surprised that he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips.

"Bella, I want you to know that it doesn't matter to me what you wear. I love you the same whether you have on sweatpants or the fanciest of ball gowns. Alice thinks that no one should wear the same outfit more than once."

"How can she justify that?" I asked _it is such a waste._

"Well, in her eyes, she is doing the world a service. She shops, she wears, she donates." Edward laughed at that. "That is really true. She always leaves things in every house we own for effect, but every few months Alice, Rosalie, and Esme pack up and drop off the clothes to a bevy of shelters. They only donate to shelters that give the clothes out, not charge for them. Our clothes always go to veterans shelters. Jasper insists. He understands that the act of war plays havoc on the human mind, and many veterans end up with medical and psychological issues."

"Jasper is someone I think I would like to get to know better. I saw that his study has a lot of books, and I would like to check some of them out, the antebellum period fascinates me. Do you think that would be alright?" I asked Edward.

"Love, I think he would appreciate it. He has some fantastic stories and his recollection of the Civil War is better than anything you have read. In fact I have never met a vampire that has such a clear memory of his human time. The memories become distant over time, but with Jasper, he had uncanny recollection." Edward said. "Would you like me to speak to him for you?"

_What? I am quite capable of speaking to Jasper myself. I am not a 4 year old that needs play dates set up. _"No Edward, I can do that myself." I said

"Isabella, I resent that. I was not offering to set up a play date with Jasper. Where do you get this stuff?" Edward said shaking his head at me.

"I would tell you to stay out of my head, but that is not the point today is it? So I'll just say this; keep it to yourself. My thoughts are my own, as are yours." _I can just imagine what you say in your head. _

"Change of subject…" Edward said looking back at the road.

"Fine how's this; did you plan out how we are going to work this today?"

"Yes Love. We are going to sit in a series of distances from each other, and you will communicate with me only in your head. I spoke to Carlisle, and he feels that since I have missed a few words already, that your head is on the mend. We are going to call this exploring unchartered territory." He said.

_WHAT? This is his idea of exploring unchartered territory? That my dear EDWARD is just wrong. You get a big old F for a grade in the category of getting Belles Hopes Up. Cruel Edward! I thought unchartered territory was something all together different._

Edward pulled the Volvo off the road and parked where we would be getting out to walk to the meadow._ "_Bella, this is just a different exploration of unchartered territory. " Edward said turning his gaze back to me.

I didn't look him in the eyes, because I knew that he was going to try to dazzle me into not caring that this was his intention the whole time. He took my chin gently in his hand and lifted my face to his. _Don't look Bella, don't do it…stay away from his eyes, don't look….Damn it you suck Bella!_

"Love," Edward said donning that doubly damned crooked smile "that is something for another time. I will be performing a topographical survey, leaving no nook or cranny unexplored."

_Ummmmmm _I exhaled since I was holding my breath. Edward chuckled and softly kissed my nose. "Breath Love."

"How do you do that?" I asked. It completely baffles me how easily he can just dazzle away the issue. He just got out of the car and rushed over to my door before I could even grab the handle. Vampire speed is truly amazing. I was out of the car and on Edwards back faster than I could possibly move on my own.

"Close your eyes Bella" Edward whispered to me as he started to run. I did as he said, because the one time I didn't I was extremely nauseous from the motion of thing rushing by. I settled my cheek against his shoulder and relaxed. The run would be over fast, as it was only 5 miles.

Edward stopped abruptly, and put me down. "Bella, there are hikers ahead, so we need to walk. I don't want to take the chance they will see me running. "

"Edward, you promised I wouldn't have to walk at all." I said feeling a bit guilty as I said it. _Oh well, in for a penny, in for a pound. _

"I heard that. There are no obstacles to trip you, and I will be right here. Plus, the meadow is only about 250 yards ahead." Edward said.

_Operation don't speak out loud can start now…_

"Good idea." Edward said.

_Can you hear me? _I saw him nod._ Ok, I think that you need to re….. that I have the ability to trip over nothing. Just this morning I tripped on my o…t and Emmett carried me downstairs._

"Bella I missed a few words. I really think that you are healing faster than we hoped." Edward picked me up again and walked slowly towards the meadow. "Since Emmett isn't here to rescue you again, I will just have to do it myself."

_You smell so good. _Edward chuckled at that. I didn't even realize I was thinking it, and blushed. I really have to get over that._ Sorry. _We arrived at the meadow and Edward put me down.

"Ok Bella, stay here. I am going to go about 15 feet away." I nodded at him, and started to walk away. "Bella, I will ask you questions and you answer them in your head. Do you want to go the the bonfire with Angela and Ben tomorrow night?"

_You want to go to the bonfire? It is on the beach, next to the treaty line. Jacob and the pack might be there. Are you sure?_

"Yes, Jacob needs to see us together. Nothing will happen. They are not allowed to attack us off their property unless we are harming a human, it would void the treaty. Now, is that a yes?"

_Sure, but no fighting. Will anyone else go with us? _

"They all will. Emmett loves bonfires. Plus, with him there it will make the night more fun. Have you decided on a date for our wedding yet? "

_Grrr. Really? Is it completely neces…..lk about it._

"I missed that Love, what did you say?"

_No! I have not! Did you hear that?_

Edward moved back another 15 feet. "Isabella. We both are making concessions, your compromise is a physical relationship while you are human, mine is in order to accomplish that you will become my wife. Now, I think that you should consider right after graduation. June would be the perfect month. Can you choose a date?"

_I AM NOT DISCUSSING T…….LIE AND RENEE!_

"Bella, you do not have to yell, and I missed that." He said stepping back another 15 feet.

_Can you hear me now? Can you hear me now? Can YOU hear me now. Can you HEAR me now? Can you hear me NOW?_

"Isabella, this is not a cell phone commercial, knock it off." Edward said in a clipped tone.

_So that annoys you does it Edward? Can you hear me now? _I heard him growl. _How to get on Edwards nerves 101. Can you hear me….._I abruptly cut myself off as I found myself up in the air. Edward the speed demon ran right over to me. "Yes I hear you now" he said and began to tickle me. _Stop, stop! No fair. I can't breathe. _His fingers worked my skin in all the ticklish spots.

"I cannot believe that you did the 'can you hear me now' thing. Emmett does that to me all the time. It really annoys me beyond words. You know, you two are so much alike. If it wasn't so ridiculous, it would be funny. "He said shaking his head.

EPOV

Really Bella and Emmett are peas in a pod. They have the same sense of humor, and love to prank. It is uncanny. I think that I will speak with Emmett and Carlisle about making Belles last name McCarty when we go can go back to high school when Bella is changed. Their physical features are close enough to pass as siblings. When I change her, she will need a new identity. If we go back to high school, she cannot be my wife in public. Especially if we start out as sophomores. Hopefully, we can do college first. It is next natural progression for Bella. I have had enough of the high school persona. I have no idea how Bella will be as a new born, but it will take awhile for Bella to adapt to her new lifestyle. The bloodlust alone will take quite a while to control. Emmett said that refocusing newborns with channeling the bloodlust into true lust. I am looking forward to that with Bella. If we are married before I change her, there will be no reason to not partake of her, at all. I remember when Emmett was a newborn. I never composed so much in my entire vampire life. It was disturbing and distracting. I am glad that Jasper wasn't here then. I am not sure he would have been able to handle the lust.

_Edward, you are staring off into space. Are the hikers gone? Do you hear them? Should we get back into the shade, because I have to tell you, as much as I love the fact you are a shining star, you do stick out as a sparkly icon. _

"You think I am a shining star?" Edward said looking at me with a grin.

_Well, yeah, actually I think you look l…..ny day. You shine. _

"Bella, I missed some of that." Edward said.

_Edward lets go home. I don't want to be here anymore. I would rather be with you and your family. Oh wait, can we stop at my house first? I'd like to make dinner for Charlie. He has been home alone all weekend._

"Of course Love. No one needs a hungry Charlie." He said chuckling as he picked me up. "The hikers are long gone, and there is no need to worry. How about a nice leisurely pace back the through the forest?"

_As long as I am not walking, we can go as slow as you want. I will even stop and smell the roses._

"No need, love it is May, they are not blooming yet." He said picking me up. "I think that we have a date to smell the roses at another time though."

_Yeah right Edward, is this going to be like exploring unchartered territory?_

"Isabella, I am going to pretend like I didn't hear that." Edward said.

_Ok Edward, let's go feed Charlie so we can get back to your house. I think he is working the late afternoon shift today, so he will be home when we get there._

I walked slowly through the woods back to the car. We talked about nonsensical things mostly. I encouraged Bella to talk through her thoughts, as I knew it was only a matter of time before her thoughts were closed to me again. I used my charm and that crooked smile that she loves to encourage the less than pure thoughts to come forth, and it was refreshing to know that she thought of me the same way that I thought of her.

We got to the car before I wanted to, but I knew that Bella really wanted to make sure Charlie ate before we went back to my house. I helped her into the car and buckled her up. Then we drove to her house to see Charlie. His cruiser was not in the yard, but we went in anyway. Bella went right to the kitchen and started to rummage through the fridge. She pulled out quite a few things to made quesadillas for Charlie, and set to work preparing them. I took a seat the the table with a copy of her favorite Shakespeare compilations and began reading. I heard Charlie's cruiser turn onto the street a few minutes later and told Bella that Charlie was on his way home. She nodded to me and continued to cut the vegetables.

"Bella? Edward? You here?"Charlie called into the house.

"We're in here Dad." Bella said. "I'm making you dinner to take to the station with you."

Charlie walked into the kitchen deposited a bag of fish on the counter. "Bells, it was another great morning at the reservation. Oh, have you spoken to Jacob since you told me you were tired of his caveman tendencies?"

_Damn it Dad, What the schnitzel! Edward, I am so not explaining that to you._

"No Dad, but Edward spoke to him yesterday afternoon. Thanks for asking."

"Really?"Charlie asked turning to me. "How did that go?"

"As well as could be expected." I answered him. "I actually called the reservation looking for you to thank you for calling Bella out there. I had a few things to do yesterday that Bella did not join me for, so she was rather bored at the house. So thank you for calling."

"She doesn't spend enough time with me lately, so it was a good thing."

_Yes right, Charlie, spending time with you equals being harassed by Jacob the caveman/werewolf. 'Hi. Me named Jake. You named Bellerina, cause you so clumsy.' "_Dad, please. I spend plenty of time with you. You just spend too much time at the reservation."

I had to clear my throat, because that as sad as it was, it was funny. Too bad Emmett wasn't around to hear that.

"Bella, I usually only go there on Saturday mornings. I went there today too because you were at the Cullen's for the long weekend. Where is Alice by the way?"

"She went shopping for a graduation dress. Bella had serious issues with that, and didn't want to go, so we came here instead to make dinner for you."

_Wow, Edward, you came up with that one off the cuff. Did she really go dress shopping?_

I nodded at her. She did. Jasper did me a solid and went with her. They would be back by six. "Charlie, Alice will be back tonight, and we were planning on doing dinner at my house. Are you working all evening?"

"I switched to the overnight shift, because my part timers wife went into labor, and won't be in tonight or tomorrow night." Charlie said.

"Well, if it is ok with you Bella's can spend the night with us again tonight, and then we can all go to school in the together tomorrow. I can have my dad call and confirm it with you if you would like." Edward said.

"Bella?" Charlie said.

"I don't know Dad. After Alice shops she is a bit over the top. She wants to model everything, and ewwww. That is worse than having a cavity filled." Bella said, quite convincingly, I might add.

"Alice can't be that Bella. Don't you always say she is fun to hang out with?"

"Dad, one of these days I am going to have her come over here so that you can have the 'Alice Has Been Shopping Experience' then you can see for yourself."

I couldn't help it, I laughed right out loud. _Cork it Edward, I am putting on a good show here. Do you want me to stay over on Monday or not?_ I sobered and then nodded subtly.

"Let me know what you decide. As long as it is ok with your parents Edward, it is fine with me. I will be taking a nap before work, so if Carlisle wasn't to speak with me, he can call me after 9:00 I'll be at the station." Charlie said. "Hey kid, that smells great. Is that Renee's recipe"

"Yes. Are you hungry? It's ready."

"Let me put the fish away, then I'll wash up." Charlie said as he put the fish in the freezer. "I'll be right back."

Bella made him a plate as I sat there watching her. She then packed what was left into a reheatable container and placed it in the fridge for later. Charlie came back into the room and sat down. "Edward are you eating?"

"No Charlie, Carlisle is planning on grilling this afternoon, so we are headed back there when Bella is all done here. Plus she needed to grab her homework. She still has an English paper she has to write." I said. Bella left to go upstairs and grab her homework. She actually did have a paper to do, but it wasn't actually due until Friday.

I got up from the table and walked over to the sink. I started putting things in the dishwasher while Charlie ate. He was making happy eating noises behind me. I was a bit jealous. I would like to taste something Bella made, really taste and experience the same flavors she did.

_Edward, we need to m……dy? _I had no idea what she just said. So I waited patiently while cleaning up her dinner mess until she came back. _Didn't you hear me? _I shook my head subtly.

"Dad I put a dinner plate in the fridge for you for tonight. Also, I am taking out a container that has some breakfast burritos. When you get home in the morning, just heat them in the microwave. There is salsa in the fridge too. Ready? "She said looking at me.

"Sure"

"Dad I'll call you at the station if I decide to stay. I'll see how excited Alice is when she gets home from shopping. Do you need anything before we go?" Bella asked.

"Nope, call me later kid. Edward." Charlie nodded at me in dismissal.

"Goodbye Charlie."

I grabbed Bella's book bag out of her hands, and headed to the door with my hand on her back. _Edward did Alice really go shopping? "_Yes she did. It makes her happy, and will side track her from the 'Bella is rebelling from my fashion walk' issue."

_Good, I am not in the mood to deal with the fashion Nazi. Thanks for getting m…tra night. _

"Whatever you say, and by that I mean I have no idea what you just said." I said "Let's go talk to Carlisle."

_Great, another conversation with a Dad. You really know how to charm a girl Romeo._


	30. Bella's Swan Dive Sitcom

**A/N**

**I don't own Mad Gab, I just love playing that game. The thought of Emmett playing it was just too funny. Enjoy!**

I Hear You

Chapter 30

EMPOV

I walked up the stairs in search of my wife. I have no idea how they can spend the entire day shopping, for anything. I was bored out of my mind. I never want to do that again. I walked into our bedroom to find Rosie dusting. How utterly domestic of her.

"Rosie you have no idea how absolutely painful that was. Do you know that there are seven shades of tan? How about all the 15 shades of off white? How about the fact that the flooring comes in 4 different types of gloss. Gloss Rosie, gloss. Holy Mary, if I had to go into another store listening to another sales person speak about anything to do with anything, I was going to have to kill someone." Emmett said as landed on the bed on his back. "If it was possible to be exhausted, I would be. Remind me, the next time I am in danger of angering Esme to NOT DO IT!"

"Sorry Baby, but you have a penchant of leaping before you look, and no amount of my intervening is going to save you." Rosalie said looking at me with that 'I have no sympathy' look.

"It was your fault Babe. Why did you trip me down the stairs? I was just having fun." I said.

"Your idea of fun and Bella's idea are two totally different things. Learn your limits Emmett, and things will go smoothly. Continue to make Bella uncomfortable, and you will end up remodeling every inch of this house and most likely the next two also. Grow up Emmett. I like her, and you need to lay off."

"Fine I'll leave Bella alone, for now. When she is all fixed, she is fair game again, deal?" I said. "Oh by the way, I bought a new game today. I managed to escape Esme for a few minutes at the mall and I meandered into a game kiosk. Check this out. Mad Gab."

Rosalie came over to the bed and picked up the box. She read the back and then opened the box." What is this?" She asked.

"I thought it looked like fun, and maybe we can play it tonight." I said taking the card from her."'Eye Avenue Hat Etude'. We have to try and work out what this phrase actually says." I stared at the card, and I said the phrase a few times in my head. "Ohhhhh I have a new attitude! Hahahaha fitting for today huh?" We both laughed at that.

"How about this one." Rosie said grabbing another card. 'High Wetness Snooze'. " She said.

"I did the last one, you try it."

She looked at the card and then plastered a big grin on her face."'Eye Witness News'! This is fun. We definitely need to play this. Let me read the rules."

I grabbed another card and looked at it. 'Who Juan Stubby Aim Hill Yon Hair' What? This one was ridiculous. I had no idea what Juan Stubby Aim was. "Rosie? What does this one say?" She looked at it and cocked her head to the side.

"Who wants to be a millionaire." She said with a wink. How did she get that just by looking at it?

"Ok Em, you play with partners, and one person helps give clues, while the other guesses what the phrase is. There are easy and hard cards. Also there is a timer. If you fail to get three phrases in the time frame, then another team can steal the extra points. One point for each clue they guess right."

"Right, sounds great. When are Edward and Bella getting back? I don't know. Alice and Jasper went shopping. She was having a melt down after Bella didn't wear what she wanted her to wear; then when she saw the Chucks Bella was wearing she just about had to be restrained! I quote 'Chucks Edward? I picked out a great outfit for her, and she decides to not wear it, and puts on those disgusting sneakers?'Then, Bella comes waltzing pout of the kitchen and says 'Alice, I love these disgusting sneakers, get used to it!'"Rosalie laughed. "It was really funny. She must have said something really snarky in her head, because Edward burst out laughing and picked her up to whisk her out of the house."

I had to smirk at that. I can just imagine what Bella said. That little girl is awesome!

JPOV

I took Alice to Port Angeles to go browse the vintage shops. Alice was looking for a retro fifties style Lucy dress and I always keep an eye out for period books on the Civil War, and first edition books, which will go nicely in my study. Alice was still put out with Bella, and I had to send out a few calming waves to her on the ride to Port Angeles.

"I can't find what I'm looking for. Maybe next weekend we can head down to Spokane." I nodded absently to her. "Ummm Jazzy, did you feel anything from Bella this morning after I left her to shower?"Alice asked as we were browsing the over packed antique store.

"I did feel that she was outraged, and then a fierce determination vibe came, followed by love and gratitude when she was downstairs." I said. "You managed to get her to run the rampant of emotions. Alice, I am just going to lay this out for you darlin'. Bella has been a very independent person for a long time. She is strong willed, and stubborn. You have seen what she does when she is pushed. She closes off. After all this time don't you realize that Bella likes to do things her way?"

"Jasper, Bella had no fashion sense. I just want her to dress more like a Cullen. She deserves to be fashionably attired."

"What is so wrong with the way she dresses? She is comfortable and" I said looking her in the eye. "You are so used to being everyone's personal shopper that I think you are jaded."

"Jasper, I have never met someone with such an aversion to shopping. It is easier to just go buy things for her."

"Alice, just lay off Bella for a while. There are a lot of changes coming her way. Let her be herself while she still has the option." I said.

"Fine Jasper." She said with a huff. "But I am buying her graduation outfit, and she WILL wear it."

I rolled my eyes at her and when I did, I saw a box with some old leather bound books on a shelf partially hidden by junk. I reached over and grabbed the box pulling it down so I could rummage through it. I found a diary of sorts of a young soldier who started the diary the day he joined the military at the start of World War One. I decided to purchase the dairy, and handed it to Alice while I looked some more. There was nothing else that looked remotely interesting in the box, so I put it back. Alice was flipping through the diary when I looked up.

"Ready to go home, Mrs. Whitlock?" She shut the diary, and nodded to me.

"Always…"

EPOV

"Bella, what was Charlie talking about when asked if you have spoken to Jacob?" I asked Bella.

_Ummm, I believe I 'thought' that I wasn't going to talk to you about that._

"You did, but I am asking you anyway. Also, while we are on the Jacob subject" I was interrupted by Bella again. _WE are not on the Jacob subject, YOU are on the Jacob subject, and I already told you I am n…it._

"He has taken to calling you Bellerina? That's original." I chose to ignore her thoughts. _UGH You would think so. _I did make a note that I missed some of her thoughts. I pulled into the garage and shut off the motor. I got out of the car and raced over to open the door for Bella. I pulled her up and out of the car and kissed her soundly. I have to thank Emmett for this. It really is the best way to redirect Bella's thoughts.

"Love? " I called as I trailed her jaw line with soft kisses. "Ready to go in?"

_Gawd no, are you kidding? _

I continued my attention focusing on the erratically pulsing vein in her neck. I felt her get goose bumps and smiles into her neck. I took great pleasure in the fact that I caused this reaction in her. "I don't think that we should stay out here, I hear Jaspers Hummer and that means they will be here in just a minute."

_Who cares, don't stop Edward, I do not want you to stop. _Her hands trailed up my back and wrapped around my neck. I obliged her request and moved my attention to the hollow of her collarbone. I ran my tongue in the hollow and felt her shiver. I picked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist then turned around and back her into the wall. I returned to her soft lips and parted them. "Bella." I was lost in the moment when I heard a door slam and a voice in my head. _'Dude, what the Hell? Unless you are planning to take Bella in the garage, then turn it off man! You two are beyond what I can handle!'_ It registered what Jasper was saying and I quickly pulled away from Bella. I looked at her, seeing the smoky lust filled eyes, and realized that I had again, gone beyond my original intentions. "I am sorry Bella."

_Sorry because you started this, or sorry that you stopped. _She thought sitting on the ground.

"Are you ok?" I asked immediately concerned.

_No...You made me a bit weak kneed. _I picked her up and stood her on her feet. "Better now?" I asked kissing her forehead.

_No, but I think I'll m…..lf._

"Bella, I missed that." I said to her. "I am going to call Carlisle and tell him about our day. Why don't you go start your essay?"

_Fine. I hope Alice is in a better mood. _

I watched Bella walk into the house, and then picked up my phone to call Carlisle. He picked up on the third ring.

'_Edward, what can I do for you son?'_

"Bella's head is healing very fast. I am missing quite a bit more. I don't actually understand every thing she is thinking. It was only one or two words, but in the last few hours, it is a larger portion of her thoughts."

'_This is good. I would like to see you both in my study when I get home. Would you mind?'_

"That is fine Carlisle. I think I would like you to see how much I am missing. We could have Bella communicate with me and I can relay it to you. Do you think that will work?"

'_That was along the lines of what I was thinking. I will be home shortly. I should be leaving the hospital as soon as I finish up rounds.' _

"That reminds me Carlisle; can you call Charlie Swan and tell him you are fine with Bella spending the night again? He is working the over nightshift tonight and tomorrow night. I would like her to stay with us."

'_Is he at home?'_

"He should be; we just left him there. Bella wanted to make him dinner."

'_I will take care of that now. I will be home within the hour. See you then'_

With that we hung up. I went in the house in search of Bella.

BPOV

I walked into the house, still a bit woozy and tripped over my own foot. Jasper was able to catch me before I hit the ground. "Careful Bella. You ok?"

I looked up at him, and said "Well, I am light headed, and it is all Edwards doing."

"I know, I felt it. Sorry, but it happens." He said.

_Change of subject NOW! _"Jasper?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"I was wondering if I could take a look at the books in your study sometime?" I asked.

Jasper got a grin on his face and said "Of course Bella. I had no idea that you were interested in the Civil War era."

"I love history, and my favorite period is the Antebellum era. I would really like to see what you have to read." I said shyly.

"Anytime Darlin', anytime." He said. "I would enjoy the opportunity to talk to you about this interest."

"I have a paper to work on right now, but how about before dinner?" I said.

"I will see you then." He said.

I headed into the kitchen to grab a glass of milk to drink writing my paper. I sat down at the counter Island and pulled my notes out of my back pack. I looked them over then began writing my paper.

EPOV

I found her sitting at the counter island in the kitchen doing her English paper. I sat down next to her and looked over at her paper. Bella had terrible handwriting. I could barely make out what she wrote.

_Edward, stop staring at my paper._

"I am trying to figure out what you wrote. Your handwriting is atrocious. I think I am going to buy you a laptop computer so that you can type everything."

_Not everyone can have perfect penmanship Edward. Plus, you have had over 100 years to perfect it, so let's not pick on the girl who has only been writing for a little more than 14 years. _She stopped writing and looked at me while raising her left eyebrow. _You are not buying a l… here. _

I decided to change the subject before she got angry. "I missed the end of that love. I did speak to Carlisle and he would like to see us when he gets home. "

_When will he be here? I am meeting Jasper in his study before dinner to look at his books. I already talked to him. _

"He said within the hour, but you can see him after that." I said actually impressed that she and Jasper already talked about his book collection. "When did you make plans?"

Bella blushed and thought _that would be when I tripped over my own foot when I came into the house and he caught me before I fell preventing me from yet another episode of everyone's favorite sitcom; The Adventures of Clumsy McGee, better known as 'Bella's Swan Dive Sitcom'._

I laughed right our loud. The things she says are too funny.


	31. Pry Damp Ray Chewed Hiss

I Hear You

Chapter 31

JPOV

I decided to go for a quick hunt and called to Edward in my head. _Edward, I am going out for a bite. Do you want to come along? I can grab Emmett and we can head out. _It would be good idea to grab some substance if Bella was going to visit me in my study later. I was actually excited to talk to her about the books on my study. It has been so long since anyone outside of Carlisle has shown an interest in anything like that. Sure, Alice finds books and diaries occasionally to add to my collection but it isn't a passion beyond the thrill of shopping for them. I am looking forward to knowing exactly what draws Bella to that time period.

I rushed up stairs and found Rosalie and Emmett bent over a box on their bed laughing at something. I knocked on the open door frame and then stepped in at Emmett's waving fingers. "Dude, I am stepping out for a quick bite. I asked Edward to go, wanna come?"

"We just hunted Saturday morning, why you going again?" He said putting the card down he was holding.

"Bella asked to see the books in my study, and I would prefer to not kill her while we browse. I have a feeling Edward would object to that." I laughed at the two completely disgusted faces in front of me. "Kidding, geeze! Really, I am being on the safe side. I would prefer to be prepared."

"Dude, that was not funny. Even I wouldn't have gone there." Emmett said shaking his head.

I eyed Rosalie for a moment, because she still looked like she was contemplating doing something drastic. "Rosalie, I _was _just joking. If you don't turn off the rage, my head is going to explode." I sent out calming waves, because if I didn't I am pretty sure I was going to grab a hold of Emmett and vent some of her anger out on him.

"Jasper, knock it off." Rosalie said standing. She grabbed the box off the bed and started to put things back into it. At least she was much less angry, almost back to normal Rosie Rage.

"What is that?" I asked her to test the waters.

"A game." She said walking out with the box in her hands.

"Let's go, I'll tell you on the way. It is awesome, though and you are gonna love it!" Emmett said clapping his hand on my back.

We walked into the hallway to see Rosalie heading to my room, I assumed in search of Alice. I stopped in my study to drop off the new diary I purchased, and then we headed downstairs to grab Edward. He was still in the kitchen with Bella. She was blushing and he was laughing.

"Dude, care to share why is your woman looking like an overripe tomato?" Emmett asked.

"Bella?" Edward managed to choke out between laughter.

"Fine. Emmett, I was just telling Edward about Jasper saving me from yet again tripping and falling. I might or might not have said something about yet another episode of everyone's favorite sitcom; The Adventures of Clumsy McGee, better known as 'Bella's Swan Dive Sitcom'. "Bella said not looking at him, but at what she was trying to write. "Glad to know I made your whole day Emmett."

"Bella, you have made my whole decade! No one can make me laugh like you." He said then turned to Edward. "You plan on joining in Jaspers jaunt to the forest?"

"Love, we are headed out for a while. We will be back before Carlisle gets here. Do you need anything before we leave?"

She shook her head, and told us to have fun before going back to her paper.

EPOV

We walked out the back door and broke into a sprint. We stopped running together after about 15 miles and broke off. I wasn't particularly thirsty, but managed to grab a mountain goat. I wanted to be quick to get back to Bella before Carlisle was home. I efficiently drained the animal, and buried the remains; then I went in search of my brothers. I found Emmett burying a rather large buck. Together we went to find Jasper. I was surprised to find him burying an elk, and a wolf. He looked up grinning at us.

"Wolf was stalking the Elk. I got it first, and the wolf took exception to that." He got up dusting himself off. "Edward, Bella will be spending some time in my study when we get back."

"I know, she asked me if you would mind if she looked at your books. She has a passion for history. I am surprised she hasn't asked you before." I said to him.

"I would like to tell her about my time before being turned and my first few decades of being a vampire. Do you have any objections to that?"Jasper asked.

"Of course not, I have not told her anything about your history, only because it is not my story to tell." I said, and then changed the subject. "Bella is already showing signs of healing. I am beginning to miss some of what she thinks at me. Honestly, now I don't know whether to be relieved or saddened that the window is closing. Jasper she called Alice Stinkerbell in her head earlier! "

"Dude, was that after Alice insulted her clothing choice and sneakers?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, she 'thought' get me out of here before I get a glass jar and trap the little Stinkerbell in it." We all laughed at that.

"Rosalie was wondering what Bella had thought, because she heard you burst out laughing. I can't wait to tell her." Emmett said.

"As long as you do it out of Alice's earshot. We think it is funny, but Alice might take exception to it. You know how she can be when she gets her mad on." Jasper said.

"Yes well just remember she could be talking about herself. Stinker-Belle!" Emmett started laughing all the harder and we all joined in, again.

"I believe that one is going on the list of names she doesn't like. It is right up there with Bellerina." I said.

"Who called her that?" Jasper asked.

"That filthy mutt Black. She was none too happy about it either. His pack member told her it was fitting because she is so graceful all the time." I spat out. "There stupidity will eventually drive her away, and she won't want to spend any time with the dogs."

"Bellerina…nope. Don't love it. "Emmett said giving it his seal of disapproval. "Ready to head back? This was just a quick snack right?"

I nodded at him, and we took off toward the house.

APOV

I talked to Rosalie for a few minutes. She came to let me know that Jasper was taking the boys for a quick snack. She was not pleased with Jasper about some off the cuff comment about Bella, which I am sure was said in jest. I assured her it was fine, that nothing was on the bad future hotline. Then I went in search of Bella.

Bella was still right there doing her English paper in the kitchen.

"Bella" I called to her "Bella, I'm sorry about freaking out about your clothing choice this morning. I mean, I don't like the clothes, but I could have kept it to myself. I will _try_ to refrain from insulting your taste in clothes. But, please do me a favor and never _ever_ wear Chucks in front of me again? Please? _Please?"_

"Alice, is that your idea of an apology?" Bella said raising an eyebrow at me.

Wow, she does the Rosalie guilt look really well! I am going to have to tell Rosalie. "No, Bella. I am sorry. Jazzy was very up front about how it made you feel, and I didn't mean it. Really." I said sitting down next to her. "How did everything go in the meadow today?"

"Fine, Edward is beginning to miss things I think at him, so I think that my head is healing. Honestly Alice, I am not sure if I will be relieved, or sad that Edward no longer can hear me. It is quite convenient to just communicate to Edward in my head, but then again sometimes he hears things he shouldn't. He tends to overreact to the silliest things."

"You think? Bella, he has been doing that for as long as I've known him. He does go a bit over the top where you are concerned though." I said.

"Edward has been up that uptight for as long as I've known him too." Rosalie said coming into the kitchen to join us. "He just might be able to turn coal into diamonds, if you know what I mean."

I looked at her and tried not to break into a big grin, because yes I did know what she meant, but didn't want to aggravate Bella. "What is in the box?"

"Oh Emmett bought this great game today, Mad Gab and it looks like a lot of fun. We can play it tonight." Rosalie said.

"I am planning to stay the night again tonight since Charlie is working the overnight." Bella said. "I am meeting Jasper in his study before I eat, and then I have to see Carlisle with Edward after that. Then, I am free because this paper is almost done." With that she finished up her last line and packed it away.

"Bella do you want to type it on the computer?" I asked. I couldn't help it, she has very messy handwriting.

"Nope. Done is done." She said. "Can I see the game rules?"

Rosalie opened the box and handed them over. Bella set to reading them, and I got up to put her glass in the dishwasher.

"This does look fun. Can I see an example?" She said.

Rosalie grabbed a card, read it and handed it to her. "Pry Damp Ray Chewed Hiss "

Bella held the card and stared at it for a moment. Then looked at it again. I could see her lips moving, so she was silently repeating it to herself. She looked at the card again then a big grin graced her face. "Pride and Prejudice! I think I am going to like this game. I don't want Edward as a partner though, because it will be too hard to not work out the answers in my head. Maybe when we play we can just pick names out of a hat or something."

I looked off for a moment and watched the scene in my head. I shook my head slightly, and said "No need. Rosalie will be partnered with Edward; Emmett will be with me; and you will be with Jasper. I didn't see who wins, but we will be playing two rounds of the game, and we will definitely be having fun!" I said clapping my hands in delight.

"How long do you think the boys will be gone?" Rosalie asked.

"About 7 more minutes." I said

"Well then, I am going to put this bag in Edward room and wait for Jasper upstairs." Bella said getting up. She picked up her bag headed for the stairs.

BPOV

I walked up the stairs to Edwards's room. I took my time, because they weren't due home for a few more minutes. I went into the closet and grabbed some clean clothes; more of those soft yoga outfits Rosalie got for me and then headed into the shower. I figured I might as well take advantage of the few moments and get comfortable. I could smell the spice of the _quesadillas_ I cooked for Charlie lingering on my clothes. I turned the shower on and then turned to the mirror and piled my hair onto the top of my head and secured it with a few elastics. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the warm water. It felt wonderful! I stood there letting warm water cascade down my shoulders and back for a few minutes just relishing the warmth that spread across my whole body. It was so relaxing. I let my mind wander to the events of the last few days. Only me. Really who else could be so cataclysmically doomed?

"Bella?" I was pulled out of my musings by Edward calling my name. "Bella? Are you almost done in there?"

EPOV

"Um yeah…When did you get home?" She hollered.

"Please think your thoughts to me Bella." I said poking my head in the door I opened it.

_Sure. How was your snack?_

"Fine, it was just a mountain goat, but it has a wicked set of curled horns." I said shutting the door again to give her a bit of privacy.

_Oh. Good I think. Emmett bought a new game today and we are going to lay it tonight. It looks like a lot of fun. Alice already saw that we have an excellent time playing it, but we have mixed up partners._

I heard her grab the soap and made short work of lathering myself up and rinsing off. Then she shut off the shower and stepped out to dry off. _"_Emmett told us about it briefly. Should be fun. Jasper is already in his study already and Carlisle will be home momentarily. I will just talk to Carlisle myself until you join us." I called through the door.

I heard her wrap herself in the towel and crack the door open so that she could hear me better. _I don't think I will be long with Jasper. I really want to see what he has, and then maybe we can make another time to talk about his memories. _She then stepped away from the door and began to get dressed. I opened the door slowly as she was taking her hair down and I leaned against the door jamb looking at her. She stopped her movements with her hands holding her hair away from her neck.

"Bella, take your time. Jasper is looking forward to this meeting. He doesn't get a lot of interest from his siblings in his passion, and now that he knows that you love history, he is excited at the prospect of having someone to share it with." I met her gaze in the mirror and stepped forward never taking my eyes off hers. "You are absolutely beautiful Isabella."

_Huh? What? His gaze is mesmerizing me_. _It is so intense._ I leaned down and kissed her neck never breaking the eye contact. I could feel the shivers down her spine.

'_EDWARD! DO NOT GET HER LUST ON AND THEN SEND HER IN HERE TO TALK TO ME! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?' _Jasper screamed into my head.

"Oh well" I said, "Unless we want to send Jasper into overdrive how about I just let you finish fixing your hair?"

_I don't think I remember how. Edward, you have managed to turn me into an idiot. Congratulations! Not only do you have the clumsiest girlfriend around, but she is not the most idiotic unable to even remember how to brush her own hair. I might just digress to primate if you keep that up…_


	32. Antiquated Centenarian

**A/N**

**I struggled with this chapter. I couldn't find a way to bring Jasper and Bella together for their one on one time. So, this is the fifth copy of this chapter. The only one I didn't erase, and the one that stands. **

I Hear You

Chapter 32

APOV

I was happy to hear that Bella was going to be spending some time with Jasper in his study. Bella and Jasper have been the subject of many visions. The two of them are very similar, and I have seen them together in his study several times. The common factor in each of the visions is the cuddling together on his sofa while reading a book together. They will develop a close friendship, but the first step needs to happen. Jasper has been reluctant to spend any time with Bella on a one to one basis. I think he still doesn't trust himself around her without a buffer. I am going to make myself scarce for a while. I asked Rosalie if she wanted to run into town and return the movies with me. She was waiting for me downstairs as I went to Jaspers Study to tell him.

"Jasper, you have a good time with Bella. Rosalie and I are going to bring the movies back." I said as I watched him putter around the room straightening up the already immaculate room. "Jasper, don't worry. Bella is going to love being here with you, looking at your collection, I promise."

"I know, but I want her to feel comfortable."

"She will. I have 'seen' it." I laughed as I walked over to kiss him bye. I kissed him quick, and pulled away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Now Mrs. Whitlock, I know that you can do much better than that." He said as he sent me a wicked wave of lust. He laughed and then pulled me in for something better than a quick peck.

BPOV

I watched Edward back out of the bathroom without even breaking eye contact with me. I then looked back into the mirror and began to brush my hair. _Edward, I think you ha…..re. You aren't pl…ou?_

"Bella," Edward said walking forward. "I missed the majority of that. Can you repeat it?"

"I said…" But he cut me off.

"Not out loud"

_I said….Edward; I think you have to stay here. You weren't planning on listening were you?_

"No Bella. I was going to play a game downstairs with Emmett. I might even let him win." He said with a grin. "You go to Jasper and learn things you didn't know about the Civil War."

I waved at him as he walked out of my line of vision. _I just want to listen to him talk….hahahaha_

"**Isabella, that isn't funny!" **Edward practically bellowed from the hallway.

_Oh yes it is Edward, yes it is…just go ask Alice. Oh hey Go Ask Alice. That's funny too. Hahaha _He chose not to reply to that, and quite frankly if he had, I was too busy laughing to hear it anyway. I finished fixing my hair and then brushed my teeth. I then headed back into Edwards room and grabbed my bag. I opened it up and pulled the book from it. When I went home today to feed Charlie I took the opportunity to grab the book from my room when I went upstairs to grab my homework. I looked at it, hugged it close, and then headed into the hallway. I stopped outside of Jaspers study and waited a minute. I looked at the book again and then knocked on the door.

"Hi Bella," Alice said as she opened the door. "Come on in, Jasper is waiting for you." She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room. "I will just go find Rosalie and leave you two. Have fun." And with that she kissed my cheek and then Jaspers and out she went.

"Bella, please make yourself comfortable. You can look around at your leisure. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask it." Jasper said rather stiffly.

"Um, Jasper, please relax. I don't want you to be nervous." I said. "I have something I would like to show you. Can we sit down?"

"Sure Bella" Jasper said taking a seat on the couch and patting the spot next to him. "What do you have?"

"Jasper before I show this to you, I want you to know I have been holding on to this for a long time. I bought it at a used bookstore in Seattle a few days before my birthday. I was going to give it to you after my party, but that sort of didn't happen."

"Bella, I am so sorry about…" Jasper grabbed my hand, but I interrupted him.

"Jasper, I never blamed you for what happened. I am just sorry I never got to tell you that in person before you left. I did ask Alice to tell you I wasn't mad that night, and I meant it." I said earnestly.

"She told me Darlin', but the problem was I was mad at me, and disappointed, and sickened by what I had almost done." Jasper told me, staring right into my eyes. "Alice told me later that you were so calm. I never felt your fear that night, and I didn't understand it."

"Jasper, I am not afraid of you. I am not afraid of anyone in this family, well maybe Rosalie a tad, but…" I stopped when Jasper started laughing. "What?"

"Darlin' I am 163 years old, and even I am slightly scared of Rosalie." I did laugh at that too. "Please go on."

"I told you earlier that I love the antebellum period. My Gran Marie was always telling me stories about her family that was from Texas. She lived in Texas until she married and then moved to Washington. I loved listening to the stories she told about her family estate and parties and such. She used to let me read the old diaries of her family, and it just was something I loved and looked forward to when I saw her. I don't know what happened to those books, but when I was in Seattle I stopped in a store, and found this." I raised the book in my hand, but didn't give it to him. "Jasper; were from Galveston Texas?"

"Yes Bella, I am originally from Galveston. How did you know that?" He asked his drawl a bit thicker with emotion.

"Did you join the Army in 1861?"

"Yes Bella, I did. How did you know that?" He asked again, this time whispering.

"Jasper, I found this book." I said handing it over to him. "It is a compilation of several diaries from a library in Galveston Texas. The preface says that the 6 surviving men returning from the War Between the States donated their diaries to the library. They were found in a box in the attic of the library when it was being renovated in the mid 1970's. It caught my eye, because it reminded me of a book Gran had. I sat right down in the store and opened the book to flip through it. Jasper; open to page 37."

He gently opened the book, and found the paged I asked. He began reading and the look on his face when he found the passage was priceless. _'28 July 1864 I got word today that my good friend Major Jasper Whitlock was reported missing several days ago. If someone like that, who is so skilled in the art of war and leading men can go missing, then I fear for myself and the rest of our troop. We count on him to keep us focused to ensure we are fighting to the best of our ability to protect our precious South, and the livelihood of our families. _He flipped back a page to see who the author was for this diary entry. "Corporal Jebediah White. "I don't remember him Bella. My memories from my human life were so long ago that I don't remember names and faces much. He must have been a neighbor or a soldier that fought alongside me."

"I hoped that you would appreciate it, and also that you didn't already have a copy of it." I said.

Jasper closed the book and put it aside. He then stood up and pulled me into a hug. "I had no idea that this even existed." He said. "I can't even begin to tell you what this means to me." He cleared his throat and said "Do you want to see what else I have collected over the years about the civil war?"

I nodded to him and he brought me over to a shelf on the west side of the room. "These are my treasures." He said and began to talk about the things on the shelf. I listened to him hearing the smile in his voice as he talked about where things came from and what they remind him of. He stopped talking after a while and just looked at me. "Bella?"

"Yes Jasper?"

"Alice was right. This is what I needed. I haven't felt a single thing from you except admiration in the last few minutes. I thank you for that." He said and picked up my hand to kiss it. "Shall I deliver you down stairs to Edward now?"

I smiled at him and nodded. He tucked my hand in the crook of his arm and escorted me out of the room to the stairs. We walked downstairs and into the living room where Edward and Emmett were playing a game on the Xbox. "Bella, please come back anytime. It was my pleasure." He said as he deposited me on the couch next to the boys.

EPOV

"Are you planning on listening to them?" Emmett asked as I walked over to him and grabbed the controller he was holding out to me.

"No. I came down here to own you in Madden." I snapped at him.

"Whatever dude, football is my thing. You 're going down!"

Emmett and I spent the next twenty minutes playing football. I was down by 10 points, but I was not really concentrating. I make it a point to not listen to Jasper and Bella during the time they were ensconced in his study. I wanted to give her space to get to know Jasper better. He and Rosalie were the last two members of my family that Bella has not become close to. Rosalie breached that gap yesterday, and although Jasper has protected Bella, he has never really gotten to know her. Alice has always been the one to direct his feelings, and assure him things were well.

_Edward, Bella is amazing. Thank you for giving us this time. _I heard Jasper saying to me in his thoughts. I looked up from the game as the descended the stairs. Bella's arm was tucked into the crook of Jaspers, and he was smiling at her, like they just shared the most intimate of secrets. They walked over to the couch and Emmett paused the game. "Bella, please come back anytime. It was my pleasure." He said as he deposited her on the couch next to us.

_Did you know about the book Edward? _Jasper asked me. I was a bit confused. What book? I shook my head. _Bella gave me a book that mentions me. Me as Major Jasper Whitlock reported missing as written by a Corporal Jebediah White. _

I had no idea. She never mentioned it to me. I turned and looked at her with an astonished expression. She just smiled serenely to me. "Bella when did you get that, and why didn't you tell me?"

"Edward, I have had it since before my birthday. I found it in that used book store in Seattle we visited." She said.

"Bells, you found Jasper in a book? Wow little sister, you have the skills to amaze!" Emmett said. "You are awesome!"

"Who's awesome Emmett?" Carlisle said as he entered the room with Esme.

"Bella" I said in stereo with Emmett and Jasper, then we all laughed.

_About time everyone figured THAT out!_ "Oh, stop" Bella said standing up. "Hi Esme, Carlisle."

"Hello my dear, how are you?" Esme said kissing her cheek.

"I'm fine, thank you. I hear you had an eventful day shopping with Emmett." She said to Esme. _I'm sure that was as fun as getting a root canal without Novocain._

I smirked at that. Apparently Bella's cheeky attitude was making its' appearance again. "Carlisle? Are you ready to see us?" I asked him.

"Yes, shall we head to my study?" He said.

_Sure we are. Is there a reason we can't do it right here though? No one would object to hearing my thoughts through you, would they?_

"No Love, I am sure they wouldn't, but I am not sure I am ready for them to her exactly how much of a smart ass you truly are in your head."

"Edward, language." Esme admonished.

_What? I am NOT a smart ass; you are just an antiquated centenarian who needs to relax…_

"I rest my case, let's go." Edward said sternly.

Emmett and Jasper just laughed. "Eddie what did she just think?"

I saw that Bella was going to answer him so I quickly put my hand over her mouth and said "never mind." That just made them laugh even harder. It didn't go over so well with Bella though.

_If this is how you want to play the g……… games begin. _I turned my attention to her, saw the fire in her eyes and dropped my hand. "I missed that, but I don't think that I am going to ask you to repeat it. Let's just go." I said and nudged her towards Carlisle's study.

CPOV

I followed Edward and Bella towards my study. Bella was walking a bit stiffly. I have to say that in all the years that Edward has been part of my family, I have never seen him this happy. He seemed to come alive after he accepted the fact that Bella was his. I was not sure he would ever find the happiness he deserves.

They each took seat and I went around my desk and sat down. "Bella. Edward tells me he is beginning to miss words and part of sentences in your thoughts. I think that we should have you project your thoughts to Edward and have him relate them to me as he hears them. Would you like to begin?"

_Sure, I would love to begin. Edward you need to lighten up. I may be a smartass in my head, but I very rarely am one out loud. _

"Carlisle, Bella is taking exception to the fact I told Emmett and Jasper that is a smartass in her head."

_Darn straight I am. I am the picture of decorum outside of my head._

"Now she said she is the picture of decorum outside of her head."

"I would have to agree with that son, she is. Now I am going to ask you a few questions and you are free to answer them anyway you see fit." Carlisle said. "Bella, where would you like to go to college?"

_Edward you tell Carlisle that that question is o..it with him._

"Bella I missed that please repeat it. Out loud."

"I said, no offense Carlisle, but that question is off limits. I don't want to discuss school with Edward never mind with you."

Is there a reason for that Bella?" I asked looking Bella right in the eyes.

_Yep, I am not planning on a big major school because my budget does not allow for anything more than Forks Community College._

"Bella, I told you that you shouldn't worry about that. It will be fine." Edward said turning to me again.

_What part of I am not discussing it did you not understand the __**first SIX THOUSAND TIMES **__I have said it. __**Do I need to say it different languages? Spanish: No habla de ello; French: Je ne le discute pas; Italian: Non sto discutendo; German: Ich bespreche es nicht! **_

"That is enough, I get your point. Carlisle she does not want to discuss it, and quite frankly she just said it in four different languages. I understood everything she said." He turned back to Bella and said "where did you learn to say that in Italian and German?"

_Alice. Where else?_

"Alice." Edward said to me. "Alice taught her how to say I will not discuss this in 4 different languages." He cocked his head to the side for a moment "make that 7, I cut her off before she finished them all."

I was not able to hold in the chuckle that burst forth from my mouth. That was funny. "Ok Bella, we won't talk about college."

_Edward, can you tell me why you th……y? I don't think that…it?_

"Carlisle Bella asked me something, but I didn't understand what she asked. I don't think that we need to do this anymore do you?"

"Edward, this was at your request, so we can stop at any point. Bella, are you ok with this."

"Carlisle, I am more than willing to be done. I really think that the only person who should hear my thoughts is me." She said staring at Edward after she finished her sentence.

"Wonderful. I think that you are definitely healing faster than we thought you would, and it looks like my theory was right. As you heal the window is closing. Have you taken any more medication since yesterday morning?"

"No. I will not be repeating that ever again, and the only time I really had a headache was when I was at the reservation, but that is a story for another time." She said.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to do a repeat MRI Wednesday evening. Do you have plans?"

"I am working at Newton's from 2:30 until 7:00 when they close, so after I make Charlie some dinner I should be free." She said.

"That's fine. I am at the hospital until 11:00 that night, so anytime you come in will be fine. The department should be fairly empty after 7 anyway. Are there any questions for me?" I asked looking at them both. I got no response so I stood up. Feel free to get on with your evening then."

"Thank you Carlisle." Bella said as she and Edward headed out of the room.

EPOV

As soon as we left Carlisle's study I picked up Bella and raced her out to the back yard. I wanted to get out of Vampire hearing range. I needed to let her know that school is not negotiable .She squeaked out a surprised noise and then giggled ad she realized what I was doing.

_This is fun. Where we going Tarzan?_

"Bella, be quiet until I put you down." I said and then ran faster.

_Be quiet? What? Just 'cause I called you Tarzan doesn't mean you get to go all jungle man rude. That is behavior I expect out of Emmett. _

I stopped in my tracks, and just looked at her. "You are being absurd. I am done listening to you say that you refuse to consider an ivy league school. Part of the conditions you presented for becoming married were very clear, and you will be going to school for at least your freshman year. This is the end of the discussion." I went to pick her back up , and she pulled away from me.

_Edward this is the 21__st__ century. You do not dictate to me how I will be living my life. It is n…….me! I will never g….ool! You need to resp…er. It is n…ble!_ With that she stomped her foot, yes stomped her foot and turned to walk away.

"I have no idea what you said beyond the first line. I am not giving in on this Bella, I am standing firm. I would like to go back to medical school. The only schools I will consider are Ivy League."

_Good for you Edward, I…e I am NOT GOING to a school I can't pay for._

"Bella truce. I will drop this for now, but you know how I feel." I said moving forward to convince her I was serious. Time to deploy operation "Make Bella be Quiet". I picked her up and managed to get her turned around in my arms and I managed a nice leisurely pace back to the house. I whispered to her my love between kisses and by the time we were back in the yard, she was no longer thinking nasty grams my way. Hearing her call me the same names she categorizes Emmett in almost made me give in. Somehow being called a Cro Magnon man didn't set well with me, and I told her so.

_Serves you right you know, Just be thankful I don't start picturing you donning a saber tooth tiger skin on and carrying a club. _

_Ohhhh hmmmm maybe I should. Lion is your favorite remember? Hahahahah!_


	33. Fifty Three Fickin Fetal Pigs!

**A/N**

**Again, I don't own Mad Gab, I just love the game. **

**I also the only things I own of the Twilight Saga are the books, 1****st**** movie, the score, and the soundtracks. This story is a figment of my imagination. **

I Hear You

Chapter 33

EMPOV

"She is a pistol; did you see the look in her eyes when Edward covered her mouth with his hand? I wonder what she thought. I would pay anything to be able to hear her inner thoughts." I said to Jasper after Edward, Bella and Carlisle left for his study.

"She really has brought a whole new dimension to Edwards's life huh? Hell, a whole new dimension to all our lives." Japer said glancing out of the room. "We are lucky to know her."

"True man, true. Finish Edwards's game would ya?" I said to Jasper as he sat down next to me on the couch and picked up Edwards abandoned controller. "Dude, Bella really found you in a book?"

"Yes, she did. I had no idea that even existed. In all the years I have been looking for memorabilia from the Civil War, I have never come across it." Jasper said. "How could I have been so blind where Bella was concerned. I really thought she would be a threat to this family."

"Listen man, Bella is unique. I have never met someone like her." I said.

"I should have listened to Alice. Do you know she told me that she was never mad at me for what happened. Not for trying to attack her or for being the reason we left." Jasper said. "She listened to me talk about the things in my room like she was actually interested in them. Her Grandmother Marie was from Texas, from my home town."

"Oh yea, take that! Touchdown……!" I said jumping up to do a touchdown hustle.

"Dude, you wanna break something else you get to pay for?" Jasper said tossing down the controller.

"Oh yeah, um no."I said sitting back down.

"Good choice Son." Esme said as she came back into the room. "Jasper, did you have a nice time with Bella?"

"Yes, I really did. I am looking forward to the next time. I think I will show her the two tin types I have of myself." He said.

"That's nice honey. Can you two help me get something started for Bella's dinner?" She asked. "Emmett go start the grill, and Jasper can you grab the tuna steak out of the fridge while I make the mango-ginger glaze?"

We shut off the game and followed Esme to the kitchen to do her bidding. I loved that she wanted to cook for Bella. Some of the things she cooked smelled disgusting, but I remember how some of them tasted. As Jasper rummaged in the fridge I started the range-top grill. Esme stocks her kitchen with nothing bit the best. Bella is the first person who Esme has ever cooked for, but she has taken cooking classed for years.

I looked up as I heard Carlisle's study door open. "That was fast" I said. "Smooth Edward, getting a little Bella time are you?"

We all watched as Edward picked up Bella as she squeaked a surprise, I was standing closest to the outside door, so I opened it as he went speeding past. He had quite the determined look on his face, and Bella was giggling. "Ahhh to be young and in love."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Emmett." Carlisle said. "Bella seems to be giving your brother quite a hard time about college."

"Oh the whole 'I can't afford it, there for it is a non-subject' thing? Yeah, we have heard it. He tries to slip in college talk a lot. She says 'it doesn't matter where you go, the diploma is all printed on the same paper' he says 'don't be absurd Bella, of course it matters'. Really Dad, she has a point, but don't tell Edward I said so."

"She told him in seven different languages 'I will not discuss it' in her head. I am afraid that I couldn't help but laugh. I can now understand your brother's anxiety about hearing her thoughts. She manages to rile him up, and I have to admit, I am enjoying the show." Carlisle chuckled at that. "What are you making my dear?"

"Tuna steak with a mango ginger glaze, asparagus, and wild rice. Out of my Naked Chef cookbook. Do you approve Doctor?" Esme smirked at him.

I tuned them out because I heard the sound of a car turning into out driveway. "It sounds like the girls are almost home. "

Jazz and I left the kitchen and headed for the garage to welcome home our wives.

BPOV

Edward was not too pleased about me categorizing him as a cro magnon man, but what did he expect? I am not 'a follow your lead, whatever you say' girl.

_Serves you right you know, Just be thankful I don't start picturing you donning a saber tooth tiger skin on and carrying a club. Ohhhh hmmmm maybe I should. Lion is your favorite remember? Hahahahah!_

"Yes it is, and you should be careful or I just might go all caveman on you." He said.

_Don't tease me E…her. You have no int…ied. So until then keep it to yourself. _

"I missed just about all of that. Keep what to myself?"

_We both know th…ng. As we..oon._

"Bella, again I missed that whole thing. How about you talk to me out loud for a while?" He said

"Just skip it Edward. I don't want to repeat it. Oh something smells good. I wonder what Esme is making?" I said slipping out of Edwards arms. "Let's go in, I am really hungry all of a sudden."

Edward opened the kitchen door and led me in. Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen sharing what looked to me as a very intimate moment. Edward cleared his throat to alert them we were here, but I thought that was strange because with vampire hearing, they probably heard us before we even came through the tree line. I think that I must have blushed a few shades of red. Even as young as they are, I do see them as parents, and right now, they looked more like teenagers.

"Bella, let's go find everyone else." Edward said and practically pushed me out of the room. "Carlisle insisted on giving them a few minutes. So we are. Everyone else is in the garage."

_How old is Carlisle again?_

"23, but he has the libido of an 18 year old apparently."

_Oh. _Blushing again._ Too bad you don't have the libido Oh Damn lalalalalalalalalala_

"What was that Isabella? Did you just think something about my…"

"Bella! Come here" Alice screeched interrupting Edward.

I quickly skirted around Edward and went to run over to Alice, but me being me, tripped over nothing and was saved from falling on my face by no other than the man with the questionable libido himself. "libido?" he whispered fiercely.

_Yes, but disregard that because I changed my mind._

"You drive me crazy Isabella." He whisped again.

_Right back at ya Eddie._

"Bella, leave Eddie alone and look at this." Emmett said laughing at the expression on Edwards face.

"What?" I said as Edward released me. He walked right behind me though, just to make sure I wasn't going to trip again.

"I picked up the mail from Saturday, and this is addressed to you." She said handing the envelope over to me.

I looked at the envelope and saw it was from Dartmouth University. I saw Alice hand another envelope to Edward with the same return address.

"What is this?" I turned to him. "I didn't apply to Dartmouth."

"Yes you did, and you wrote an amazing essay." Edward said to me.

"No, I didn't" I said handing him the envelope. "I do not want to open that."

"Too bad for you I do." He said and opened it. "well, hummmmm 'congratulations Miss Swan, you have been accepted to attend Dartmouth University for the fall semester. Your essay was one of the highlights of this year's applying students, and we here at Dartmouth University hope that you choose to further your writing skills. You have been awarded a full scholarship in the amount of the first year's tuition, not including room and board. Please contact the school as soon as possible.'"

"Wow Bella, you get to go to school for free!" Emmett said with a grin.

"No I don't. I didn't apply to Dartmouth and I did not write an essay for it." I said staring at Edward as he opened his letter.

"I guess I will be going to Dartmouth as well." He said with a grin.

"So will I Bella" Alice said

"Me too Darlin'" Jasper this time

"Rosalie and I will just have to go there too then."Emmett said holding up letters addressed to them.

"What are you talking about?" I stepped back and looked at all of them.

"We are ALL going to Dartmouth in the fall. All of us, although you are the only one that got a scholarship. I don't have any idea how that happened, but it's the truth." Alice said

"I can't afford to pay for room and board. I'm not going." I said stubbornly.

"Oh yes you are, and I am going to look into the Medical School, see if I can transfer to there." Edward said to me. "We have a house in New Hampshire, right near the school. You won't have to pay for room and board. We will just live there."

"But I don't…"

"Look. We are all going to stick together. After you get married, we will be a complete family. We can't stay here much longer anyway. We have already been here for 3 years, and Carlisle is supposed to be much older than he looks. It is time to move on. This time we can be in college, and not having to start over a sophomores or juniors in high school." Alice said.

"Bella, do you know how many times I have had to take high school biology? No?" Emmett asked "Fifty three times. Fifty three times Bella. That is fifty three frogs, fifty three worms, fifty three frickin fetal pigs, I have dissected. That is just gross. I. Hate. Biology. I am begging you Baby Bell, for the love of God and Baby Jesus, just say you are going to go to college, at Dartmouth, PLEASE!"

"For the love of God and Baby Jesus, Emmett? Did you really just say that? For real?" I asked him starting to laugh.

"Yes Bella, I did because I do not want to go back to high school for awhile." He said completely serious.

I looked at the other vampires in the room and they all wore the same expression. _Well damn. Edward did you do this on purpose? How can I say no to everyone? You suck!_

"No Bella, I've told you I do not suck, and you better hope I never do." He said to me and then everyone burst into laughter.

"I am not saying no, but I have to talk to Charlie about this." My stomach took that moment to tell everyone that I was indeed hungry.

"Let's go feed the human" Rosalie said with a smile.

"Oh Bella, you are so going to love the malls in New Hampshire." Alice said jumping up and down while clapping her hands.

I just groaned. _No! I am not going to love the malls!!! ARGGGGGGGG!_

JPOV

We all headed back into the house to the kitchen. I was a bit troubled by Bella's reaction to the acceptance letter. She was anxious, and embarrassed. I was going to pull her aside and ask her about that after she ate. Esme was just finishing plating her food, so I opened the fridge and pulled out some juice for her. "Bella cranberry peach ok?" I asked.

"Sure Jazz, thanks" Bella said sitting down at the island seat. "Looks delicious Esme, thank you."

"You're welcome my dear. We are going up stairs, enjoy your evening kids." Esme clasped onto Carlisle's hand and off they went.

"Wow, they have been quite ummm loving lately."Rosalie said.

"You have no idea." Jasper piped in. "They are slinging off the lust like a bunch of horny teenagers. It is almost as bad as you and Bella." He said to Edward.

"Hey, Jasper, I am a teenager, and technically so is Edward, although I have doubts about….."Edward cut me off again with a hand over my mouth.

"We get it Bella." Edward said.

"Edward, you know if you did that to me, I am pretty sure you would be looking for your hand after I ripped it off and shoved it right…"Rosalie was cut off by Emmett pulling her in for a kiss.

"Alright let's let Bella eat and then we can play that game Emmett bought." Alice said.

We all left the room even Edward.

"Dude, did you not tell her about the plans for Dartmouth?" Emmett asked?

"Well, I did mention Dartmouth, but you all know how Bella gets. She is the most stubborn person ever." He said

"That is so not true. I think you two have that entire market monopolizes Eddie" Rosalie said. "You are by far the most stubborn man I have ever met. So I guess it is fair to call Bella the most stubborn woman."

Edward growled at her in response.

"Whatever, truth hurt?"

"Well, if I am stubborn what does that make you_ dear_ sister?" Edward said with a sneer.

If I didn't know better I would think these two are truly brother and sister. They have the ability to cut each other to shreds, but would defend each other to the end of time. I don't think I will ever get the relationship they have.

"Enough children" Emmett said stepping between them.

"That's rich coming from you Emmett" Rosalie said.

"Hey, you are not taking this out on me; I just paid for a new floor and fabric for the furniture, and new accessories because you tripped me down the stairs. Do _**not**_ push me Rosalie." Emmett doesn't get upset very often, but when he starts using her name instead of his ridiculous nicknames, that is sign one. She coked her head to the side at his tone and actually backed down. I was thankful because the anger rolling off of her was very uncomfortable. I threw out some super calming waves and everyone chilled out. Emmett went up stairs to get the game, and I turned back to Edward.

"Where did you get the essay?"

"Bella wrote it last year for English. It was about growing strong in the face of disaster." He said.

"The story was about her being attacked by James, and the consequences of his actions. She changed the scenario so it doesn't reflect anything about vampires, but the whole thing is there. About recovery, reflecting on the past and looking to the future." He said. "She only received a B on it, but I thought it was brilliant, and apparently so did Dartmouth."

"You sent that in?" Bella said from the door. "Why?"

"It shows a journey. It reflects on how you perceive and accept the path you have been walking." Edward said to her.

Admiration and respect were rolling off Edward as he spoke to Bella. It was quite a moment. We were all speechless ass we thought about what Edward had just said. The silence was broken by Emmett coming down the stairs.

"Who's ready to play?" He said. "Wait, what did I miss?"

BPOV

After they all left the room I thought about what I did when Edward put his hand over my mouth.

'_That is so rude Edward. Can you not do that? Ok, well here how do you like that?_ I licked the palm of his hand. He pulled it back and looked at me. _Do it again. I am pretty sure that I will be able to turn anything you do into a game….did you like it big boy?'_

I think that I am slowly changing his Victorian principles and am bringing him around to the way a girl of the 21st century thinks. He doesn't seem quite as shocked at the things I do lately. Since he has been able to 'hear' me it has been even better. You would think living with Vampires for 90 some odd years would have changed that. What do I know anyway?

I hurried up and finished the meal. Who knew fresh tuna was so delicious? The glaze was out of this world. I should try and get the recipe from Esme. Oh wait she hasn't given me the other recipe yet. I guess I have to work on my charming skills with Esme. I can't turn into Eddie Haskell, because she would know I was after something. Wait; does she even know who Eddie Haskell is? Did she ever watch Leave it to Beaver? I picked up the plate and my glass and brought them to the sink. I finished the juice and turned to rinse them off before putting them in the dishwasher.

I dried my hands and headed to the living room. I stopped short of the door. They were talking about me.

Jasper asked "Where did you get the essay?"

"Bella wrote it last year for English, it was her final Essay before the prom. It was about growing strong in the face of disaster." Edward said.

"The story was about her being attacked by James, and the consequences of his actions. She changed the scenario so it doesn't reflect anything about vampires, but the whole thing is there. About recovery, reflecting on the past and looking to the future." He said. "She only received a B on it, but I thought it was brilliant, and apparently so did Dartmouth."

When did he get his hands on that? I vaguely remember mention it to him, mostly because I was not happy about the B. Why would he send that that in.

"You sent that in?" Bella said from the door. "Why?"

"It shows a journey. It reflects on how you perceive and accept the path you have been walking." Edward said to her.

_Color me stupid! That was just a day in the Life of Bella. It isn't uncommon especially in my life. They thought that was good, and awarded me a scholarship for it? Edward, are you serious?_

The silence around me was broken only by Emmett coming down the stairs. "Who's ready to play?" He said. "Wait, what did I miss?"

APOV

Time to lighten the mood. "Never mind Emmett, let's see the game. Edward and Jasper haven't seen it yet."

I took the game from him and opened it. I took out the rules and handed them to Jasper and took a card and handed it to Edward. They took their time then exchanged. It looks like everyone was ready to play. "Ok Jasper you and Bella are partners. Rosalie, you and Edward, Emmett it's you and me!" I said.

"Ma Belle, shall we?" Jasper said as he walked over and hooked his arm into hers. He laid on the accent, and it made her giggle.

"I am at your disposal Mr. Whitlock." Bella said with a fairly accurate southern accent.

"Rosalie, can you be civil?" Edward asked.

"Only if you can refrain from being an ass." Rosalie countered.

"That leaves us Pixie Styx. We are gonna kick their butts right?" Emmett asked me.

"I don't know, but we are going to have fun playing." I said grinning at him.

We all settled in to the table. Partners sitting across from each other. Emmett and I went first. We set up the cards and started the timer. We managed to get all three phrases in time, barely, but Emmett wouldn't stop laughing about Tock Turd Duel Hit Hell, which turned out to be Dr. Doolittle.

Rosalie and Edward were next and they also made all three in time, getting the very last one at the buzzer. Rosalie was laughing over Star Poor Aisles Hoot , which was Stop or I'll Shoot.

Jasper and Bella blew us all away. They got all three and scored bonus points because they has time left on the timer. The clues they had didn't seem easy either. Hive Bin Gunnel Lung Thyme, I've been gone a long time; Noose Pay Per Heap Hoarder, News Paper Reporter; Row Man Call Lease He Hem, Roman Coliseum. They won the first game by a landslide, and the second one by only a few points. Everyone had gotten used to the game and it was going well. We decided to play a third round when Esme and Carlisle came downstairs. By the time we were all said and done, it was about 10:00 and Bella said she was tired.

"Bella, Charlie was fine with you staying tonight again. He asked you to call him at the station." Carlisle said as I headed into the kitchen for a drink.

"Thanks Carlisle."

She came back from the kitchen and said good night to everyone, and then she and Edward headed up to his room. It was a great night all around.


	34. We Are Vampires Not Warlocks

I Hear You

Chapter 34

BPOV

I didn't want to keep Charlie waiting so I used Edwards's cell phone and called him at the station. I knew he would be there early. "Hi Dad." I said. "Carlisle mentioned you wanted me to call. Did you need something?"

"_Nope, nothing in particular. I just wanted to know if you made plans for dinner tomorrow night_."

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"_Billy and_ _Jacob are coming over to watch the game and I invited them for dinner_."

"Dad, I thought you were working the night shift. Why are you having them over if you are going to work all night?"

"_Bella, their TV is on the fritz and I like the company. Plus, the game_." Charlie said.

"I will be happy to make you all dinner tomorrow night. What time is the game?"

"_7:30. Billy and Jacob will be over around 6:00"._

"Ok, that will give me some time to talk to you beforehand. I'll be home around 5:00. Do you want me to wake you up?"

"_If I'm not up by then you can. See you tomorrow Bells."_

"Bye Dad." I said hanging up. I turned to Edward. _Great. I get to feed the dogs tomorrow._

"Bella, it will be fine, I'm sure. I will just take the opportunity to do some hunting." Edward said to me.

I walked into the closet and grabbed a tank shirt and some boy's shorts, and then headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I spent a few minutes contemplating my day as I changed my clothes and washed up. I brushed my teeth, and was putting the bathroom to rights when Edward poked his head in to tell me that the bed was turned down and ready for me. _Nice did you leave a chocolate too?_

"You are so funny. Maybe you should explore doing some stand up." Edward said dryly.

_Na. the only one I want to hear my inner thought is me….hint hint._

I walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers. Edward didn't follow me, but instead took some pajamas from his closet and went to change in the bathroom. I love when he goes through the pretense of preparing for bed. It seems such a normal thing to do, but for someone who doesn't sleep, it is absolutely abnormal. He does it for me though, and I appreciate it. He came out of the bathroom wearing a navy blue wife beater and blue plaid sleep plants. He looks fantastic in shirts like that. He climbed in next to me and pulled me in tight.

"Bella, why are you so opposed to Dartmouth?" Edward whispered to me. "Why don't you want to go away to school?"

"Edward that will mean that Charlie is all alone. I will be over 3,000 miles away. What does it matter if we stay here and go to school? I will be close to Charlie, and I don't have to worry about him. For Gods sakes Edward I went home to day to cook him dinner because I was worried he was going to eat at the Diner again. What do you think will happen when I leave for school?"

"Bella, Charlie took care of himself for 14 years. He will be fine."

"No he didn't. Grandma Marie looked out for him until she died."

"Bella, you need to remember that you are HIS daughter, and not vice versa. You are so used to being the parent with Renee, that you don't see that Charlie is quite capable of doing for himself. He is the Forks Police Chief." Edward said earnestly.

"I still worry. What if Victoria comes back? She is still out there you know, and Laurent told me that she wants me to die for you killing James. A mate for a mate. Although you are not technically my mate."

"Isabella, Charlie will be fine, he has the Dogs looking out for him. You are my mate, just because it isn't defined with a physical relationship, yet, you know it is true. We are fated to spend our lives together."

_Like sands from the hourglass, so are the days of our lives…….._

"Are you quoting soap operas? Edward asked.

_Well it s…..g_

"I missed that Love. Why don't you close your eyes and get some rest. We have school tomorrow." Edward said softly and then kissed my forehead. He began to softy hum my lullaby.

_I love you Edward. _Was the last thing I thought before drifting off to sleep.

EPOV

_I love you Edward. _

I heard that loud and clear. I waited for a while until I was sure she was really asleep. I then slipped from the bed and made sure Bella was covered up. I turned on the stereo and put in the CD I made of my piano playing then left the room. I went downstairs where Jasper and Alice were sitting. They were going through the acceptance letters from Dartmouth.

"Edward did you have Carlisle get Bella a scholarship?" Jasper asked me as I sat down next to them.

"No, the school did that all on their own. I guess I chose the right essay to send for her. She doesn't want to leave Charlie all by himself. She is afraid that Victoria is going to come back for her and get Charlie if she is not here to protect him. Alice do you see anything in the future that might resemble that?" I asked her.

Alice looked off to the side with a blank stare for a moment. "No Edward, and if I did, I would certainly tell you. I do see us all at college in the fall, and it looks like Bella is going to take a few creative writing classes. She looks happy too." Alice said. "she is definitely going."

"Jasper can I see the book that Bella bought for you? I have never seen it." I said to him.

"Sure Edward, it is in my study. Come on up." He said standing and then bending over to kiss Alice. "I will see you shortly."

"Bye Jazzy"

I walked up the stairs next to him. As we got to the top Rosalie and Emmett's door opened and out came Emmett. "I want to see it too, can I?"

"Sure."

I moved aside and let Emmett fall behind us as we stepped into Jaspers study. He walked over to his 'Civil War' shelf and picked up a book. He brought over and opened it for us. "It actually mentioned me several times. There is a few references from Jebediah White, and one from a William Henlock, whom I don't remember either. The most interesting thing is the reference page at the end." He pointed to it and I read it out loud.

'_Major Jasper Whitlock was reported missing 24 July; he was the youngest man to achieve this particular rank so soon after joining the army. The night he disappeared he was on patrol and failed to return to his post to check in at the allotted hour. His horse returned to the camp without him, and all his personal effects were still in his saddlebags when it was searched. It was believed he was set upon by rebel Yankees. His body was never found, nor did he return to his family home. There is no more information available on this soldier.'_

"You should show this to Carlisle." I said to him. "He would love to read this."

"Dude, Bella really hooked you up. I can't believe that she sat on this book for so long before she gave it to you." Emmett said.

"Well I did try to kill her on her birthday and then we all moved away without saying bye, do you really blame her?" Jasper said flippantly. "I would have burned it if it was me."

"Stop, what's done is done, we are Vampires, not Warlocks and we can't change the past, only look to the future." Emmett said wisely.

He can really be insightful sometimes. That is one of the best parts of Emmett. He truly is deep. That man has layers.

"Hey, Billy and Jacob are going to be at Bella's house tomorrow night for the game. Charlie asked her to cook dinner. Want to take the time to go hunting for a few hours until they leave?" They both agreed and we made small talk until I glanced at the clock and saw it was 2:30am. I got up and excused myself. I wanted to go and lay down with Bella. "Good night"

BPOV

I awoke to Edward humming in my ear. I was not ready to get up, and tried to bury my head under the covers. So he switched to kissing my neck. Now under ordinary circumstances I would be all over that, but, I was tired. So I ignored him. He must have gotten the picture because he left. I was just settling in again and drifting back off when he ripped the covers off me and picked me up. "Bella you have to get ready for school."

The next thing I knew, I was chest deep in freezing cold water! Before I could stop myself I screamed right out loud. The door was flung open and Emmett and Jasper were standing there in a fighting stance. "What. The. Hell. Edward?" I said standing up trying to get out of the frigid water.

All three vampires were trying their hardest not to laugh when Rosalie and Alice appeared in the bathroom too. "Um Bella, you are supposed to undress before you get in the bath." Rosalie said then burst out laughing. This made everyone else laugh too, but not me. I was cold and wet, and definitely not in a great mood.

"This was not funny Edward." I said as I managed to get out of the tub. I grabbed for a towel, but slipped and fell into the towel rack. I didn't get hurt, because Edward has really fluffy towels, but not one of the laughing vampires even tried to help me.

I managed to push past Edward into his room and closed the door. I then went to the closet and grabbed some clothes. I was fuming by the time I got dressed. _Stupid juvenile vampires! You know what they say Payback is a……..thats right! Mofo!_

I grabbed my bag, and headed out of Edwards room down the stairs. I got all the way to my truck before Edward noticed I was gone. I managed to start the engine and put it in gear as he jumped out his bedroom window to follow me. I heard him calling to me but I turned up the stereo and drowned him out. I figured I would get back to the house at the same time Charlie did, so I wouldn't have to worry about Edward following me into the house. I was pulling onto Main Street when I saw the Volvo behind me. I got to my house and out of the truck as Charlie's cruiser pulled into the yard.

"Hey Bells, what are you doing here? I thought you were going right to school." He said getting out of the car.

I watched Edwards's car stop at the top of my street and then pull around to leave before I answered him. "I wanted to make sure you ate a good breakfast before you went to bed." I said and then turned around to walk into the house with him.

"You don't have to do that Bells. I do know how to cook and egg."

"Yeah but Dad would you? No, you wouldn't, you would probably make a peanut butter sandwich and then fall asleep on the couch. I have a few minutes before I have to go, so sit down." I said to him as I opened the fridge. "French toast ok Dad?"

"Sure Bella, sounds good. I am just going to take a quick shower while you do that honey."

"You have about 15 minutes before it is ready." I looked at his retreating back and laughed. He loves French toast as much as I do. I reached into the cabinet and pulled out a box of powdered sugar and vanilla extract. I might as well do it right. I then grabbed three eggs and the milk. I cracked the eggs into a bowl and started beating them after I put a large square cast iron griddle (thank you Newton's discount) on the burner to heat up. I then added mild and a ¼ tsp of vanilla extract. I got the brad and dipped it into the egg mixture and placed it on the griddle. I repeated this three times until there was four pieces on it. Then I sprinkled some cinnamon on them. The smell drifting up from the skillet was divine and it made my mouth water. I was flipping them as Charlie came back into the room.

"Smells great Bella, I can't wait to eat them." He said. "Oh hey, what are you going to make for dinner tonight?"

"Well seen as how Jacob 'The Never Ending Pit' will be here I thought I would make some Chili. Sound good?"

"Oh I love your chili. I think I have some ground venison in the freezer if you want to use that." He said. I nodded as I put all 4 pieces of French toast on a plate and sprinkled them with powdered sugar. I then placed them in front of Charlie and his eyes lit up like it was Christmas. "Do you think you'll want more?" I asked.

"No, I think this will do it." He said as he dug in. I turned back to the stove and repeated the process for me, only I cut it down to two pieces. I poured the remainder of the egg wash into the skillet and scrambled it. When it was done I flipped the French toast and then scooped the eggs onto a smaller plate and place them in front of Charlie.

"This is delicious Bella." He said as I sat down with my own plate. I picked up my fork and took a bite. It really was good. We sat there in companionable silence while we ate. When we were done I took the plates to the sink and rinsed them off before putting them in the dishwasher. I cleaned up my mess, washed the counter and table and left the skillet to clean later. When I was done I went upstairs to get ready for school. I brushed my hair and teeth, the two things I did not do at Edwards, and then changed into something more school friendly. I didn't think that a button up shirt of Edwards and a pair of shorts would cut it. When I was done I checked my bag to make sure I have everything I needed and then went back downstairs. I went back into the kitchen to look in the cabinets to see if I had to pick up anything at the store for tonight. I had the kidney and black beans for the chili, tortilla chips, corn bread mix and plenty of chili spice. I then went to the freezer and took out two packages of ground venison to thaw. I opened the fridge, and saw I would need to get cheese and sour cream. I should also pick up a few chili peppers. I made my list and grabbed a $20 out of the grocery find jar. I reached back in and grabbed another one. I decided to make dessert too, but didn't know what yet. I headed outside to my truck and climbed in. I knew that of Edward was going to pick me up, that I needed to get out of here before he got here. I just didn't want to deal with him right now. I made my way back down Main Street to the school. I managed to get a prime parking space, mainly because it was so early. I sat there listening to the radio for a few minutes before shutting off my truck and climbing out.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I missed Mike Newton coming up behind me. I really like Mike, but this obsession with him trying to date me is a bit much. I like my men to sparkle, and fan tab loin cloths. Mike, not so much. He doesn't even glimmer. He is dull, duller than the dullest knife you own. Dull, dull, dull…

"Bella, you're early today." He said.

_Observant aren't you?_

"We missed you at the bonfire the other night. I thought you would come." He said.

"I'm sorry Mike, we were planning on it, but plans sort of got waylaid by me hitting my head." _Not an all together lie._

"Wow, Bella, you it your head?" he asked all concerned.

_Ummm yeah, I just said that didn't I? Are you having trouble following along Mike? "_Yes, I did, and it hurt, a lot. I am glad I didn't have to work, because I would have had to call out."

"Oh wow, does it still hurt?

_It does if it will make you go away._ "Just a little bit."

"I have some Tylenol if you need it." Mike Said putting his hand on my shoulder.

_Ughhhhh As if! _"No thank you Mike. I am all set. Oh hey there is Angela." I said to distract him. He turned around and I slipped out from his hand. "I gotta go, see you later." I waltzed away as fast as I could without seeming rude. I hurried to Angela's side and we walked into the school together.

EPOV

I stood at the edge of the wood watching Bella as she sat in her truck. I didn't expect her to get so angry this morning when I dumped her in the bath. It was only 4 inches deep, and not cold at all. It was room temperature. I didn't want to give her a heart attack. She just didn't want to get up.

"When I realized she was leaving it was too late to catch her safely, so I followed her to her house. I would have gone in to apologize, but Charlie pulled in at the same time she did. I decided to just go back home and get ready for school.

Alice was there waiting with her hand out for my keys. "Edward Mike Newton is going to pester her at school this morning; you might want to be there. I'll drive your car to school, you can run. Take Emmett with you ok?"

So here I am listening to that Boy hit on my girlfriend. I decided that she was holding her own based on what I was catching from her thoughts. Emmett kept asking what she was thinking, so I was relaying the conversation in her head to him. "Dude, she is funny! I wish she spoke this stuff out loud."

"Yeah well I don't." I said tightly.

"Come on lets go get her so you can apologize for the baptism this morning." He said chuckling.

We walked to the school and entered on the side entrance. I had no problem spotting Bella; she was standing with Angela and Ben. I walked over to her and out my arm around her. "Good morning Love." I said. She just nodded her head at me.

"Hey Bells, I see the cookie was all in your grill this morning." Emmett boomed.

"What? Emmett what are you talking about?" Bella said to him.

"The Cookie. Mike 'fig' Newton. Get it?" He said laughing at his own joke.

Bella smirked and said "That's not nice Emmett." But ruined the effect by winking at him. _The cookie, I like that. New code for Mike. Hehehehe_

"Bella, may I have a word with you?" I asked.

"Nope, sorry, I have class." She said and turned around to head to her locker. _Edward I have nothing to say to you, as in nothing no thing. Do I have to say it in a few different languages? __**Spanish: No tengo nada para decirle; French:**_ _**Je n'ai rien pour vous dire; German: Ich habe nichts, um Ihnen zu sagen; Italian:**_ _**Non ho nulla da dirti**_

"Bella!" I whisper yelled. I don't need to hear it in other languages!"

_Then back off Dracula, I am not very happy with you right now. _

"If I was Dracula, then you would have to succumb to my thrall." I said grinning.

_Get bent Edward! _I thought then walked away.

"Geeze Eddie what did she just say to you, your face is priceless." Emmett inquired.

"She told me to get bent." I said and Emmett burst out laughing.

"Gotta love a girl when she's got her mad on! I have to go before any teachers see me. I already graduated remember?"

I watched Emmett walk away and thought it was going to be a long day.


	35. Nice, I like the Sucking Up

I Hear You

Chapter 35

EPOV

It was going to be a long day. Alice came to find me as soon as she got to school.

"Did you apologize yet?" She asked me.

"No, I didn't get the chance. Why did you teach her how to say things in different languages? It is bad enough to hear it in English; I don't want to have to hear it in French, Spanish, Italian, German, and any other languages you taught her." I said angrily

"Oh Edward I only taught her a few phrases. I am sure she will forget them soon." Alice laughed.

"Are you going to apologize first period?"

"If she will talk to me I will."

"Edward, you dumped her into a cold bath when she was half asleep. Did you expect her to get out and kiss your feet?"She asked me.

"No, but she should have a better sense of humor than she does." I said.

"Besides the point Edward. Gotta go, don't want to be late."

The warning bell sounded and I pushed off Bella's locker and made my way towards first period. Bella managed to avoid looking at me at all, and used her hair pulled over her shoulder as a wall. Plus, to make matters worse, she was blocking me. She was singing Christmas Carols off key in her head, which also meant that she wasn't paying any attention in class. After 3rd period I called Jasper.

"Jasper can you come to the school and tell me what Bella is felling? She is avoiding me like the plague, and is blocking her thoughts from me." I said.

"_Yeah I'll be there, but don't expect me to do anything else. I feel guilty about laughing at her especially since she took it so badly. I will be there in about 10 minutes. Will you be in the cafeteria?"_

"Yes."

"_I'll come and have 'lunch' with Alice. See you in a few."_

I hung up with Jasper and made my way to the cafeteria. I scanned the room and saw that Bella was not in there. I saw Alice and went to sit next to her. She gave me a look then shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know where she is. I haven't seen her since this morning."

"Jasper is coming in to have 'lunch' with you. He should be here shortly." I said.

She looked off in the distance for a minute and then back to me. Bella is in her truck, and Jasper will be joining her there in a few minutes. Leave them alone; she will be much nice to you after lunch." With that she got up and went to stand in the lunch line. I sat back and listened to the buzz around me. There was nothing remotely interesting, and surprisingly no one was thinking about Bella. Alice came back and placed a tray in front of me. It had an apple, a small salad and a juice box on it. They were all very Bella friendly.

"They will be in shortly and she will be hungry." She said.

I thanked her and went back to listening to the buzz around me.

BPOV

I managed to get out to my truck without Edward seeing me. I decided that I would skip the rest of the day, and start my chili early. With only a few weeks of school left, and I wasn't worried about missing anything. I finally was caught up in calculus and I didn't have that class today. I was only going to miss Gym, English, and Botany classes. Not anything big deal. I sat there for a minutes going over my grocery list debating on what to make for dessert when I noticed someone standing in my peripheral vision. I glanced up and was surprised to see Jasper standing there by my passenger window. I leaned over and unlocked the door. He didn't hesitate to open the door and get in.

"Jasper? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I was going to ask the same of you." He said with a smile.

"I was going to skip the rest of the day."

"Without telling anyone?" He asked.

"Do I need to inform him of my every move Jasper? I am not a four year old that needs looking after you know. I am quite capable of taking care of myself and doing my own thing." I huffed. "I managed to do it for the first 17 years of my life."

"You don't need to tell me that Darlin', I was merely inquiring. You have some strong anger and guilt rolling off you right now. You still upset about this morning?"

"What do you think? That was awful. I am not sure what was worse, getting dumped in the water, or everyone laughing, or tripping and no one noticing because you all were laughing. I had to get out of there, I was so angry Jasper. I needed to just get out."

"I am sorry we laughed. I have guilt about that, which is part of the reason I am here. I wanted to apologize. It was not right, and I am sorry." He picked up my hand and held it over his heart. "From the bottom of my heart, unbeating as it is, I am sorry."

"Geeze Jasper, way to make a girl melt. I bet you had more girl friends than you knew what to do with when you were human." I laughed.

"You never experienced anything like the south in its' heyday. I'll have to tell you about it sometime, and show you a few tin types I have of myself."

"No way. You have pictures from when you were human? I would love to see them." I said sincerely.

"As soon as you wish. Now, how about you forget skipping and let's go eat come lunch." Jasper said.

"I don't think…."

"Nope, you do. Let's go. You know you have guilt about ignoring Edward today. Just give him a chance to apologize? You will feel much better, I promise." With that he was out of my truck and opening my door for me. "After you Darlin'."

I stepped out of the truck and followed Jasper into the school. I am not quite sure how he convinced me to go back in, and I am pretty sure he didn't use his power to coerce me. I think it was his smooth glib southern accent that distracted me. _Damn that vampire all smooth talking me to do what he wants._

"Bella, you know you want to listen to Edward, don't be all confused. I can feel you."

"Jasper the guilt comes from wanting to pay him back. I am more than willing to forgive him, let's face it he is clueless. All I want to do is talk to Emmett and plan something to make him realize that being an ass isn't becoming of a vampire."

"Oh Darlin' I believe that you just might be justified in that. Shall I add my two cents too?" He said with a smirk.

"Oh yes. I think you should. I have to cook for Charlie, Billy and Jacob tonight. I think I will ask Charlie if he minds if I spend another night at your house. Then I'll have Rosalie or Alice distract him while we plan the payback. Ok?"

"Deal, my dear Bella. It will be a pleasure to be a partner in crime. I will warn Alice to not say anything to Edward." He said. "Now, let's go make nice with the kids."

I laughed at him and followed him down the hall into the cafeteria. I scanned the room after I saw Edward and Alice were not at the usual table. We found them at the table the Cullen's used to sit at, when they kept to themselves. I nudged Jasper and over we went.

"Eating healthy Edward?" I said sitting down next to Jasper, diagonally across from him.

"Oh are you talking to me now?"Edward said.

"I guess not." I said and stood up to leave. I was hit with a boat load of calming waves, and had to sit down very fast. "Jasper…warm me next time, I could have keeled over and killed myself."

"Then Edward wouldn't be eating healthy would he?" Jasper said with a grin.

"Nice. Way to make me an appetizer Jasper."

"Bella, enough. I think this has gone on long enough. I am sorry I dumped you in the tub clothes and all this morning. I promise to never do it again, ever."

_No you won't Edward. I can promise you that. _

"What do you mean Bella? Promise me what?" He said narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing Edward, I meant nothing. Are you planning to eat that? Can I have the juice please?" I said very sweetly.

"Here, have the whole thing, it is for you." He said pushing the tray over to me.

I grabbed the juice and stood up slowly, making sure I was able to, and then slowly walked out of the cafeteria. I didn't bother to look and see if Edward would be following me, because I knew he would. I made it to my locker before I felt arms lock around my waist. I felt my hair being moved aside, and then cold lips were pressed to the side of my neck.

"You tend to hold a grudge a bit too long." Edwards said right into my neck.

"A few hours are not too long Edward." I said tilting my head so that he could get better access. "I was planning on a few more hours."

"What did you mean about you promising I will never do that again? Huh Love?" He asked kissing up my neck to my earlobe.

"Don't you wish you knew? Let's just say I forgive you for being an ass, but not for the actual act…yet." I said turning around in his arms and kissing his chin. "That will take some convincing, and this is not the place."

"Bella…yet? " He asked.

"We will be late for class if we linger here any longer Edward."

He handed me the apple of the tray and said "You need to eat this please. Carlisle was very adamant about you eating properly, and just drinking juice isn't going to cut it. Even eating this apple isn't enough."

I took the apple, and shined it on my shirt before taking a bit of it. "Thanks." I said, then turned and lopped off to class with him following me. _Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful…._ I started singing Christmas Carols in my head again so that I would avoid thinking of the meeting later.

"Isabella….."

_hahahahahahaha_

JPOV

"What are you planning Jasper?" Alice asked me with narrowed eyes.

"Bella would like to plan a little pay back for the 'baptism' this morning, and she would like Emmett and me to help her plan it." I said with a grin. "Would you like to be a willing participant also? I will get Rosalie on board too, but I don't think it is going to be a hard job convincing her."

"No, she will definitely jump on that bandwagon." Alice said.

"I will head home and let Emmett and Rosalie know that Bella would like to do a planning committee tonight. She wants you or Rosalie to distract him while we plan, so we can come up with something this afternoon. Please keep this to yourself, we don't want Edward clued into the fact Bella is out for a little payback." I said standing up. "I'll see you later."

I walked out of the cafeteria and headed for the woods. I ran here instead of taking my Hummer. It just seemed easier. On my way out I called Emmett and told him I wanted to talk to him and Rosalie. He was curious about the reason, and I told him I would explain in a few minutes. When I reached the tree line, I broke into a run. I was anxious to see Emmett and get his take on things. I thought about Bella on the run, and decided I liked the devious side of her. I wish I was able to hear the snarky things she said in her head. I love and respect my brother, but he tends to be overprotective. I am relieved that Bella is able to hold her own where he is concerned. I do think that given the opportunity that she and Emmett could pull off some major pranks.

I came out of the tree line to see Emmett and Rosalie waiting in the yard. He signaled to me, and we ran off in another direction. After a few miles we stopped.

"Esme and Carlisle are home, and I wasn't sure this was for their ears." Emmett said as he pushed over a half dead tree for us all to sit on. "What's up?"

"Well, I went and talked to Bella's this morning at Edwards behalf. She is pretty mad at him for this morning. She was also miffed that she slipped and fell into the towel rack and no one noticed because we were all laughing." I said sitting down.

"Dude, she slipped? I didn't even notice." Emmett shook his head. "Way to make her feel good about herself. That's why she left?"

"Yeah, she was embarrassed and just plain pissed. I was laughing o hard I didn't even feel it." I said.

"So, she was ignoring him at school and called you in?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, he wanted me to get a feel for her emotions. She was blocking him all morning singing off key Christmas Carols." I chuckled at that. We have all heard Bella sing, and she isn't the most talented pipe in the organ. "So when I got to the school, she was in her truck ready to skip the rest of the day. I managed to talk to her and get her to go back inside. Her emotions were sad, angry and the mist curious was guilt. I thought it was because she felt bad for blocking Edward. The real reason for her guilt was she felt bad about having the urge to pay him back. She wants our help to prank him!"

"Baby Bella getting revenge! I am in!" Emmett boomed as he pumped his hand in the air. "What does she have in mind?"

"She I planning on spending the night again since Charlie is still on night duty. Rosalie between you and Alice could you manage to distract him while we have a planning session?"

"I think I can arrange that Jasper. I will tell him I need him to give me ideas for Bella's graduation present. I f that doesn't work, then I will just pick a fight with him. That will keep him distracted." Rosalie said with a gleam in her eye.

"That's my girl!" Emmett said grabbing her face and landing a loud smacking kiss on her cheek.

"Everyone needs to block him, but not let him know we are blocking him." I said standing up. "Bella will be here around 9:00. She isn't going to watch the whole game. I will have Alice pick her up since you and I will be hunting with Edward. I figure we can keep him occupied until at least 9:30 before he will insist on coming back to Bella."

BPOV

I made it a point to not think about later when Edward was anywhere near me. I had two classes with him after lunch then Gym. Lucky me getting gym last period. We were supposed to be playing tennis, but all my friends know my propensity for either getting hurt, or hurting them, so I managed to become the official line judge for gym today. The class went surprisingly fast since I wasn't agonizing over getting hurt.

I didn't even bother changing out of my gym clothes before leaving gym. I was just going to shower after I went to the market anyway, since I didn't get an official shower this morning. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran right into the back of Mike and we both ended up on the floor.. "Oh my gosh I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

"its fine Bella, I don't mind being knocked over by you" Mike said as he sat up and untangled himself from me. "I mean, you aren't hurt are you?"

"No, just my pride." I said letting him take my elbow to help me stand up. "You know I thought I could make the whole class without a mishap. Not so much."

"Don't worry. It is fine." He said as we walked together out to the parking lot.

"Ok. See you tomorrow." I said trying to politely brush him off.

"Oh yeah, you don't want to go get a milkshake at the diner do you? A few of us are going."

"Thanks Mike, but I have to go to the market. I am making dinner for my Dad and some friends tonight. I have to spend the afternoon cooking. Maybe next time. Tell everyone I said hi." I turned to head to my truck and saw Edward leaning against it with a damned crooked smile.

"Hello Love. I see you ran into Mike on the way out." He said as I walked up to him.

"How did you…" I asked?

"He is thinking about it. It was the highlight of his week. If I didn't think it was so ridiculous, I would be mighty angry. Hs thoughts about you are far from proper. Oh, and by the way, no one else was going to the diner. It was a ploy to get you out in public with him."

_I wouldn't have gone anyway._

"What do you say we go do homework and then I will take you to the market to buy what you need for tonight?"

_What about your car? _

"Alice has it, she will drive it home. Ready?" He asked opening the driver's side door. "I'll even let you drive."

_Nice, I like the sucking up. _

"It isn't sucking up Bella; it is just me backing off a bit. I am trying something new." He shut my door and walked around the truck and got in.

"I was planning to go to the library, you ok with that?" I asked

"Sure. I have reserved two books that are waiting for me." He said.

"There are books in this world you haven't read? Edward I am shocked!"

"Love, just drive." Edward said laughing at me. "I need them for my history paper. I need to double check some facts about Samuel Adams. Did you finish your history term paper?"

"No Edward, I haven't even come close. It isn't due for two weeks. I have plenty of time. Plus I am still researching the origins of the Orphan Trains and if in fact it did originate in New York City. I planned on talking to Carlisle about his recollections of this. He mentioned it a while ago when we were watching documentary about it. He said something about being saddened watching the children being unloaded and scrutinized and then ones not chosen being herded back on the train. He said the saddest part was watching sibling being separated forcefully."

"I don't remember him ever talking about it, or seeing it firsthand. That must have been before we were a family." He said.

I pulled into the parking lot of the library, and we got out of the car. We spent the next 2 hours doing home work and researching for our perspective term papers. Edward alerted me to the time since I was so absorbed in the research. We headed to the car and I let him drive. After picking up the items I needed for the Chili, I wandered to the baking aisle. I grabbed the ingredients for chocolate peanut butter brownies. Charlie loves them, and I am sure Billy and Jacob will too. I paid for the groceries and we headed to my house so that I could start cooking.

Edward helped me bring the groceries in. "I will stop by after we hunt, Love."

"I am going to tell Charlie I am staying at your house again tonight, so Alice will pick me up. I'll see you later. Catch a big mountain lion." I kissed him quickly and then turned to start cooking. I was very quickly spun back to Edward as he bent in for a better parting kiss.

_Edward…hummmm gonna miss me are you?_

**A/N**

**Next chapter is the planning of the payback. I already know what it will be thanks to my sister Robbin and my friend Angela. We went to a radio station sponsored concert last night and saw Ingrid Michaelson, Chris Allen and the Bare Naked Ladies. Good times!!! If there is anyone who has never seen a BNL concert, put it on your Bucket List!**

**Any hoooo, during the breaks we brainstormed the prank, and giggled like idiots over the ideas. I am sure the two guys sitting in front of us heard more than they really ever wanted to about Fan Fiction. **


	36. Cork it Blondie

**A/N**

**So this was supposed to be the planning of the prank except, I couldn't stop writing the scene at Charlie's house. So, it will be the next chapter. **

I Hear You

Chapter 36

BPOV

_Edward…hummmm gonna miss me are you?_

"Uhhhh hmmmmmm, I am. Plus if that dog is going to hang out here all night, I am going to make sure he remembers whose girlfriend you are." He said then took his tongue and ran it down my jaw line down my neck and then places moist wet kisses along my collar bone. He then grabbed my hands and placed kissed along my wrists and then on the palms of my hands.

_Geese Edward why don't you just pee on my leg to mark your territory? Oh that's right that is what dogs do. _

"Bella," he said between kisses, "I am not" more kisses "marking my territory".

_Right Edward. if you aren't t…osed skin? _

"You are just too much to resist." He said stepping back to flash me that doubly damned crooked grin that is pretty much guaranteed to make me forget anything.

"I have to go Love, the boys are waiting." He leaned back in, and gathered me to him for a whole body hug, and one last kiss that I felt all the way to my soul!

I opened the door for him, and watched him walk into the tree line. He turned and waved at me before disappearing. I closed the door and then set about cooking. I took out some breakfast burritos out of the freezer and popped them in the microwave for Charlie. I knew he would be hungry when he woke up.

I was chopping onions and the chili peppers when Charlie came into the kitchen. "Morning Bells" He mumbled.

"Good _evening_ Dad." I said laughing. I went to the microwave and pulled out the burritos. I put them on the table, and then poured him a cup of coffee, I had brewed. "Here Dad."

"You didn't have to make breakfast too." Charlie said as he sat down.

"I didn't. I just reheated something I made and froze. I made enough of those burritos and froze them so that you would have about 6 days worth of them. I have something's to talk to you about so eat up."

Charlie nodded at that and dug in. I started to brown the ground venison, chili's and onions. I had made chili so many times over the years that it was like second nature. I glanced at the clock and saw it was about 5:15pm. When that was close to done, Charlie got up and put his plate in the sink.

"I am going to take a shower and then we can talk." He patted my shoulder on his way out of the kitchen.

_Ok, full Charlie is happy Charlie. Keep up a positive attitude, and maybe he won't flake about me considering school on the East Coast. _I waited until the venison was fully browned then drained it. I then opened the kidney and black beans, drained and rinsed them, and added them to the mixture. Next came some chopped fresh tomatoes, more chili peppers (sliced not diced) some medium salsa and some chili powder. I gave it a stir and set it on a back burner to cook. I was cleaning up my mess when Charlie came back into the kitchen. He took his coffee cup, refilled it then sat down. He settled himself in the chair then looked at me.

"What's going on Bella?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Dad, you know I was planning to stay around here to go to college. I um, well got accepted to an out of state school. If I decide to go, will you be ok with it?" I asked, then pulled out another chair and sat down myself.

"Yes." Charlie said nodding. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well when I say out of state, I mean not too close to Washington."

"How far away Bella? Is it in driving distance?"

I shook my head at him. "No."

"What school are you talking about?" Charlie said, his eyes narrowing.

_Don't be sad Dad, don't be sad_ "Dartmouth University." I said not quite looking him in the eye. I stood up and grabbed the acceptance letter out of my bag. I handed it to him and sat back down.

"Bella, Dartmouth is in New Hampshire. That's the other side of the country. It isn't even in our time zone, it's three hours ahead." He said

"Just look at the letter Dad."

He opened the letter and began reading. His facial expression was calm, so I wasn't able to tell what he was thinking. When he was done, he picked him head up and said "You were awarded a scholarship for the whole first year's tuition? Did you apply for it?"

"No, it looks like they awarded it to me for the essay I wrote." I said. "I had no idea they did things like that."

"Room and board can't be too much. We do have a bit of a college fund." Charlie said with a grin.

_Ok, throw the big guns and gage his reaction...hahaha I said gage as in shot gun_…"Dad, I wouldn't need that if I decide to go." I said looking at him.

"What are you talking about Bella?"

"Edward and Alice were also accepted to go to Dartmouth. Dr Cullen has a house in New Hampshire in the town next to the college. They are planning on living there. I could live with them." I said.

"Bella, did you think about this? What happens if Edward decides to flake on you again? Can you honestly tell me that you are going to be able to handle that? Look at what happened last time." He said concerned.

_Be cool Bella, and don't let him know yet that you will be married before you go away to school_. "Dad, please. I am not going to discuss that with you. That is between Edward and me."

"I think that I am going to have to talk to Carlisle and Esme about this." He said.

"That's fine. I'll let them know you will be calling." I said getting up so that I could stir the chili. "It's 5:45. Billy and Jacob will be here soon. I need to make the cornbread. Oh yeah, Dad I am going to sleep at the Cullen's again tonight. I don't want to be alone in the house. Alice is going to pick me up at nine o'clock. Esme said it was fine, and that I should consider staying there tomorrow too if you are doing a third overnight."

"Fine Bells, I'll be in the living room." I nodded at him and then got the ingredients I needed. I was just putting the cornbread in the oven when I heard Billy's truck pull into the yard. I didn't greet them when they came in the house, because I was pulling the plates and glasses out of the cabinet. I was reaching for a bowl when a very large brown arm reached above me and grabbed it.

"Bella, you stink." Jacob said backing up. "Did you bathe in Vampire today?"

"Har har Jacob; you're too funny for words."

"No Bella, you really do stink." He said wrinkling his nose.

"Edward said something about making sure you remember who my boyfriend is." I said to him cocking my head to the side.

"It worked, _**please**_ go take a shower." He said. I will finish up doing whatever it is you need to do."

"No way Jacob."

"Charlie!" Jacob bellowed. "Tell your daughter to take a shower she smells like onions!"

"_**Jacob Black! I can't believe you just did that!" **_I hissed at him.

"What's the problem kids?" Charlie said coming in the kitchen followed by Billy.

"Bella stinks and she needs a shower."

"Jacob is an immature dill weed who thrives on making my life miserable."

"Can't handle the truth Bella?" He challenged.

"Dad can you believe he said that to me?"

"Billy's right, you two should just give it up and date." He and Billy both broke out in laughter.

"UGH!" I turned back to the chili and stirred it. I then check the corn bread. "Take the cornbread out in 8 minutes. DON'T FORGET!" I then stormed out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to shower. "Stupid juvenile werewolf." I muttered to myself as I turned on the shower.

I managed to shower quickly; I even washed my hair super fast. I was still angry with Jacob. As much as I love him, he drives me insane. Dried off and put on fresh clothes before turning to put my hair up. I wasn't going to bother to dry it, dinner was almost ready, and I knew that Alice would make me shower again at her house. I have no idea why they each think that the others stink. I think they all smell great, really. I made my way down stairs where Jacob was cutting the cornbread into squares. I pushed him out of the way and started to pile the squares on a plate. Then, I turned to the chili and gave it a final stir. I went to open the fridge when I felt Jacob's arms encase me, and his face nudge my neck.

"You smell so much better now Bells, all girly and not so vampy." He said.

_Count to tem Bella, don't blow up…one Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi…_I pushed him away from me, and swatted at him. "I smell all girly? That is so thoughtful of you to say Jacob, especially after telling me I stink, and dragging my dad into the conversation. You," I said raising an eyebrow at him "are as bad as Emmett." With that said I turned back to the fridge and pulled out the sour cream and the cheese.

"I am not anything like a leach _**BELLA**_, and you know it." He said adamantly.

"You have no idea how similar you are, _**JACOB**_." I mimicked him. "Dad, Billy; dinner is ready."

I moved back and started pulling more ingredients out of the cabinet so that I could start making the peanut butter brownies. I ignored the men behind me as they piled the food on their plates and raised the temperature on the oven. I was glad that Jacob had not shut it off, since it wouldn't take too much time to preheat. I remembered that I forgot to put out the tortilla chips and quickly poured them into a bowl and placed them on the table. I measured and mixed and then poured the batter into a baking dish. I opened a whole bunch of miniature peanut butter cups, and placed them in the batter. Then I took a ½ cup of peanut butter and placed it in the microwave to melt it. When it was done, I poured the melted concoction over the batter and then ran a butter knife through it to spread it. As I was finishing up, the oven beeped letting me know that it was hot enough. I put it in the oven set the timer, and then went and sat at the table. I reached for the chili and noticed that everyone was staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing" Billy and Charlie muttered.

"Do you always hum and dance when you are cooking?" Jacob 'Mr. Subtle' asked.

"What are you talking about?" I said honestly not understanding what he was asking.

"Bella, you were humming and sort of swaying while you made those brownies."

"No way. I don't do that."

"Yeah Bella you do. Renee used to do the same thing when she was cooking." Charlie said.

"Oh, I never noticed." I said lamely. "Are you going to eat or let my chili go to waste?" I said trying to cover my embarrassment.

We finished dinner and the men all went into the living room to watch the game. I cleaned up the kitchen and put some chili in a few containers. Two smaller ones to freeze and one larger one for Jacob and Billy to take home. I cut up the still warm brownies and brought them into the living room for the guys to eat. I still had a while before Alice would pick me up, so I sat on the couch next to Jacob and watched the game.

APOV

I watched the scene through the window. Jacob and Bella were sitting together on the couch. He was absorbed in the game and Bella was fidgeting on the couch. Finally Jacob got tired of her moving around and pulled her in close and draped an arm around her. She wasn't happy about that by the look she game him, but he just ignored her. She gave in after a minute and relaxed into him. "Poor Bella, she is going to smell like a dog again." I said to Rosalie. She nodded and went back to her magazine.

We decided to drive over early and get her. It was 8:00, so it wasn't that early, just an hour or so. I picked up my phone and called the Swans house. I watched as Bella untangled herself from Jacob and went towards the kitchen to answer the phone. "_Hello_?"

"Oh thank God Bella. I was beginning to think you were enjoying being snuggled up to that dog." I said.

"_Well, hello to you too Alice. I was enjoying being snuggled up on the couch. Wait, how do you know that? You can't see me when I am with any of the Quileutes_." She said suspiciously.

"I am outside with Rosalie. We have been her for a while. We thought we'd pick you up early."

"_Did Edward send you_?"

"What? No Bella, he didn't. I am a bit insulted that you would think so." I said.

"_Right Alice, like I don't know you are here early for a reason_." She said.

"Well, I came to rescue you and let you in on plans for tonight, but if you want to continue to be molested by the dog, then by all means don't let me stop you…"

"_Alice…I don't need to be rescued. Jacob is my friend, a bit of a caveman like Emmett, but my friend. I am ready to go though. I'll just let Charlie know that I am leaving early. Give me five minutes and then knock on the door. "_

"Fine Bella, five minutes. Bye." I hung up.

"She certainly had grown a bit of a backbone lately." Rosalie commented not bothering to look up from her magazine.

"I think that the injury she suffered made her inner personality come through more. I personally like it, well, not when it is directed at me I mean."

"She is much more fun when she isn't cow towing to 'Edward the impossible'" Rosalie said closing her magazine. "Let's go in now and see how uncomfortable we can make the dog."

I nodded and got out of the car. We walked up to the door at a normal human speed and rang the doorbell. It was a minute before Charlie answered. "Oh hi Alice, and um Rosalie? We weren't expecting you this early. Bella mentioned that you would pick her up at 9:00."

"I know Charlie, but we just got back from shopping mad I just had to pick up Bella to show her what I bought! It is so exciting!" I said with all the enthusiasm I could muster. It was a stretch, since his whole house reeked of dog! It really was repulsive.

"Oh, does Bella know you went shopping?" Charlie asked hesitantly.

"Well no, but if you don't mention it, she won't know until we get back to my house." I said then winked at him.

"I think you might want to refrain from letting her know about that. I won't tell her, but do me a favor and don't make her try anything on, ok?" He said glancing over his shoulder to see if Bella wasn't anywhere near him.

"That's fine Charlie. I promise I won't make Bella try on anything I bought tonight." I said and meant it, since I had not actually gone shopping this evening.

"Come in while I get Bella. She went upstairs awhile ago. She just doesn't like baseball. I'll call her for you yeah?"

"Don't worry Charlie; we know where her room is. You go sit down and we will get Bella. Aren't you watching the game?" I said.

"Well, yes."

"Then enjoy. We will say bye before we leave." I said as we headed for the stairwell.

JAPOV

I can't believe the gall of those bloodsuckers. They have the nerve to invade Bella's house while I am here, and stink the place up. I really needed to have a serious talk with Bella about vampire vs. werewolf etiquette. I am sure that there should be a rule about only one supernatural creature in Bella's neutral house at a time. I will talk to the elders to see if they can add a rider to the treaty.

"Charlie, what are they doing here?" I asked.

"They came to pick up Bella. I am on the night shift and she is spending the night at their house." He said refocusing on the game. "You let her spend the night at her boyfriend's house?"

"Jacob, her best friend lives there too. I worked it out with Esme and Carlisle. It is fine."

"You could let her stay at the reservation you know, we have the girls room empty since they aren't here anymore." I said indignantly.

"They have school in the morning, and it is just easier to have them all go together instead adding an extra twenty minute commute." Charlie said.

"Still, Edward is her…"

"Jacob, he isn't my favorite person you know that. Especially how everything went down, but she is 18 and can make her own decisions. If I object too harshly, she will just move out. I want her here as long as I can have her. Especially now that she is going to be going to Dartmouth in the fall." Charlie said sadly.

"WHAT? BELLA IS GOING TO DARTMOUTH? AS IN NEW HAMPSHIRE?" I yelled jumping up.

APOV

"Uh oh Bella, you need to hurry up." I said "Jacob just heard about Dartmouth, and here he comes."

"I haven't even made up my mind about it yet, how does he know?"

"I think Charlie must have told him."

"BELLA! WHAT THE HELL?" Jacob bellowed from the stair well.

Bella ran to the door and opened it. "What are you yelling about Jacob Black?"

He pushed the door open wider and then stepped back. "Your room stinks!"

"You are impossible! I can't believe I even entertain the notion that you are my best friend, my best _male_ friend" she changed after hearing me squeak indignation at her statement.

"Bella, are you really going 3,000miles away to school in the fall?" He asked in a near whisper.

"I haven't made up my mind yet Jacob, but it is a possibility." She said softly.

"What about me? What about us? What about Charlie, and Renee and all your friends back here? How can you even consider leaving us?"

"Jacob. I can't talk about this right now. Nothing is set in stone, plus this is not the time or the place to be discussing this." I said firmly putting a hand n his cheek. "I will have a play date with you on Thursday after school Ok?" I said then drew him in for a hug. He picked me up and squeezed me tight.

"Bella, are you almost ready? I feel the urge to shower, from the smell." Rosalie said with an acidic tone.

"Cork it Blondie, I am not impressed with you, or the pixie here interfering on my Bella time." Jacob said without putting me down.

"In the same breath as that I am not impressed with your canine breath being spread throughout Bella room. Have you by chance brushed your fang at all this decade?" she said.

"Sucked on any babies lately?" He threw back.

"OK YOU TWO…Back to your corners. Jacob, put me down. Rosalie, be nice." Bella said assertively.

"The dog started it." "The leach started it" they both said simultaneously.

"Let's go. I don't want to hear it." She said. "Alice, are you ready?"

She walked out her door and down the stairs without a backward glance to anyone. Yep she certainly did get more assertive since hitting her head. We all looked at one another and just followed. She said bye to Charlie and Billy and then walked right out the door.

"So girls" She said, "you going to help me execute 'Never Ever Mess With Bella?'"


	37. Our Bella Insurance Plan

**A/N**

**Holy cow! I have to tell ya, this was a hard one to get out. I tried so many times to do it, but really life interrupted. I actually had to work at work, and not a single night in the last two weeks was free. The holidays have thrown a kink into the creative workings of my brain. I still haven't bought a single thing for Christmas. Really, not one thing. I get to do that tomorrow, Christmas Eve day. Lucky me.**

**Have a wonderful Holiday. I want to wish everyone warm wishes and happy thoughts of good things to come.**

**Also, Arbella Insurance Company is a New England based Insurance Company. I don't own them, or even use them, but with Emmett's' unique sense of humor, it somehow ended up in the chapter.**

I Hear You

Chapter 37

BPOV

Alice made me drive with the window open on the way home. "Wet dog is not your best smell Bella" She said wrinkling her nose. "I don't know how you can stand to be around him."

"That's funny Alice because he says the same thing about all of you. I have no idea what you all are talking about! Jacob just smells like Jacob. You smell like you, Rose like Rose etc…"

"Well, you have to shower before Edward gets home. You are grossing me out, and I'm a vampire, and married to Emmett. That is saying a lot right there. " Rosalie said.

"You know, Jacob freaked out about me smelling like Edward and even dragged Charlie into the argument. He told Charlie I smelled like onions and needed a shower." I said. "Edward made sure that I was encased in his smell before he left. He was spouting off about remembering whose girlfriend I was. Boys are dumb." _Wicked wicked dumb. _

When we reached home, I headed right upstairs to take a shower. It annoyed me that I was taking another one so soon after taking one at my house, but I guess it wasn't going to kill me. I turned on the shower and then went into Edwards's room to turn on his stereo. I searched for and found Pearl by Janice Joplin 1971. I love this album. I put it on and skipped right to Me and Bobby McGee. I then flipped on the speakers in the bathroom so I could hear it. I walked back into the bathroom singing as I went.

I showered and rewashed my hair. I thought about what I wanted to do. I had a pretty great idea, but I needed a lot of help. I would be pushing Edwards's very last button with this. I hope that Jasper would go along with it. I know Emmett would totally get a kick out of it. I would have to dip into my college money a bit to accomplish it, but it will all be worth it, I hope.

I finished showering and shut off the water. The music was still playing, and now had restarted and Cry Baby was playing. How fitting! I walked back into Edwards's room to get some clothes out of the closet. I was stunned to see that there was twice as many there as before. I needed to talk to Alice about that. I don't need any more clothes and I especially don't need her buying them for me. I grabbed some sleep pants and a pull over and opened a draw in the built in bureau to grab some underwear. I pulled out the first pair I found, and then shoved it right back into the draw. Alice was going to definitely hear about this. I do not wear thongs._ If I wanted dental floss up my…No one is listening Bella, just save it._ I rooted around in the draw and then slammed it shut. Nothing but thongs and matching bras; UGH! I opened the next one down and found more comfortable undies. I grabbed everything and headed back into the bathroom to dress and dry my hair, stopping to shut off the stereo.

When I was done I headed downstairs to find the girls. They were in the kitchen. "Alice. I. Do. Not. Wear. Thongs."

"Bella, you have a fantastic body, and you should wear thongs. Edward will love it."

"Alice, I don't care if Edward was the King of the World and decreed that thongs were the only undergarment to be worn. I. Do. Not. Wear. Thongs. You should stop buying things for me, I don't need them, and I am not going to wear half of them. Please Alice, stop."

"Bella, I am going to forget you just said that. You do need them. If you are going to be going to an Ivy League school, then you will be needed to look like and dress like an Ivy Leaguer."

"Well fine, Alice. I won't go to an Ivy League School."

"Bella! You have to!"

"No I don't. Plus, where does it say Ivy League College students have to wear thongs?" Alice and I were just about nose to nose by this time. I am not giving in, and it looks like she wasn't either. Man for someone small she sure is a pit bull when it comes to clothes. We both turned our head to the sounds of Rosalie laughing really loud.

"You two should see how you look. Bell, you are being completely ridiculous about thongs, and Alice you are being the same about clothes." She stopped to laugh some more. "No one is going to win, so juts drop it for now. Also, Bella?"

"What?" I snapped sitting down onto a stool.

"You ARE going to Dartmouth. Emmett has taken a notion to become a photographer, and they have a great program. He needs you for his subject."

I stared at her like she had three heads. "I am not going to _pose _for Emmett. Are you crazy?"

"We can talk about it later, but you _are._" She said with a smirk on her face.

How do I argue with that? Can I argue with that? Emmett a photographer?

"Oh Bella, they will be here in 14 minutes." Alice announced all shreds of her annoyance gone.

We chatted a bit about nothing really and when we heard the jeep, I got up to get a drink. We were waiting in the kitchen when the boys came walked in. I was drinking a glass of milk and concentrating on not thinking. I was so absorbed that I was startled when I felt hand wrap around my waist. I hear Edward chuckle at me, and then his cool lips pressed on the side of my jaw.

"Hello Love, miss me?" He asked.

_N…me._

"Bella I didn't get any of that" He said frowning.

_Not really. I had Jake to keep me company while I was at home._

"Nice Bella."

_You asked, I….ed_

I caught Rosalie's eyes, and she gave me a smirk. "Edward, I need to see you."

"Rosalie, can it wait? I just got home. I'd like to shower and spend some time with Bella before she goes to bed."

"No Edward, this is IMPORTANT." Rosalie cocked he head to the side and must have said something to him in her head, because Edward got a pinched look on his face and his grip on my shoulder tightened.

"Ouch, Edward! Gentle! Gentle!" His grip loosened and he bent down to kiss my shoulder. _Fragile human here!_

"Sorry Love, I didn't mean it. I am so sorry."

_What is wr…ou? Usually you tr….ves._

"Bella, I am not getting very much from your head tonight. Are you tired?" He asked.

"Yes, but do you think that is affecting my brain that much?"

"It seems that way. I was hearing you loud and clear all day while you sang those awful Christmas carols."

"Well, maybe I should go to bed now. Do me a favor, if you all are going to talk then do it away from Edwards's room? I would like to sleep and the quieter the better. Do you mind?"

"No, I'll just take Edward for a ride in my car. Is that ok with you Eddie?"

"Do NOT call me EDDIE!"

"Fine, but I do need to talk to you, so let's go." Rosalie stood up and turned to kiss Emmett. He grabbed her and made a big production of bending her over backwards and planting a big romantic kiss on her neck. She giggled the whole time.

"Edward you behave with my wife. Don't make her throw you out of the moving vehicle." Emmett said and then winked at me.

"Alice so you want to come along?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure. Jazzy do you mind if I go?"

"No Sugar, I'll just go and hang out in my study." He bent down and kissed Alice sweetly.

"I'll go up with Bella, and be down in a few minutes." Edward said taking my hand and helping me rise. We walked out of the room together and headed for the stairs. "Bella, do you know what Rosalie wants?"

"Sorry Edward, I am in the dark." I yawned for effect. "I just want to go to bed."

"Alright. I'll just wait until you fall asleep." Edward said as he pulled sown the covers for me.

"Don't bother Edward. If you keep Rosalie waiting, she probably won't be happy." I said to him.

"She let me know exactly how she felt about me wanting to wait until later." He said.

"Well, then go make her happy. I am fine." I yawned again. "I'll tell you about my night in the morning." I crawled into bed, and scooted to the middle.

"Good night Love. I'll see you in your dreams." He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

_My forehead? Really? Wha…ld?_

"I missed that, but I am sure it was snarky. Good night Isabella." He turned to walk out of the room, and shut the light off on the way.

EPOV

I walked to the tree line and then turned to wave bye to Bella. She was there in the door waving back to me. I wasn't thrilled that Jacob Black was going to be here tonight while I was out hunting with Emmett and Jasper. At least Charlie would be here. I snickered to myself thinking about leaving my scent on Bella. Jacob would surly take offence to that. He was so easy to annoy.

I turned back to the forest and ran as fast as I could towards the meadow. The boys were meeting me there. I slowed down as I got closer. I could hear Emmett telling Jasper a joke. I missed the beginning so the punch line didn't make sense.

"Ready?" I said as I approached them.

"Dude, I'm always ready, in more ways than one." Emmett said with a grin.

"Ugh" Jasper said. "You are so predictable, get some new material. That gets old after 50 years of hearing it every time you are asked that question."

"Whatever, Jasper." Emmett scoffed.

"Where are we headed?" I asked

"I did a search on the internet and found that there is a need to cull deer and moose at Wenatchee National Forrest. Feel like a run?" Jasper asked.

"How come there are never any bears to cull?" Emmett whined.

"Maybe you'll get lucky." Jasper said.

"Race ya!" I said as I took off. They would never catch me. I am the fastest. I head laughter behind me and snuck a peek. Jasper and Emmett were racing neck to neck, trying to knock the other off their feet as they ran. I slowed down and let them catch up. We spent the next hundred miles or so one upping each other as we ran. It was fun. When we reached the Wenatchee Forest, it took us no time at all to feed. The deer were everywhere. Emmett snagged two huge moose, and spent the rest of the search talking in a Bullwinkle voice. He tried to get Jasper or me to do the Rocky voice, but we having nothing to do with it. We finally were done, as we had done our part in culling the deer herd. Jasper told us that in order to get back for the girls by 9:30 we needed to leave, and run fast. Not a problem for a vampire.

On the way home I thought about the day. I realized that I really missed her. I want to get home to her and just wrap her in my arms. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Jasper looking at me.

'_Edward, I can feel it man. You love her. It is pouring out of your whole being. Were you just thinking about her?'_ I nodded to him and kept running.

'S_he was really upset with us this morning. It was more about her being embarrassed, and less about being angry. '_

"I know. I am sorry about it. I didn't think. I thought it would be funny."

'_You aren't Emmett. You should leave the funny to him. He is better at it.'_

"I know, I know."

"The girls are all in the kitchen. Just take a minute to look at them. They are quite the sight together. "Jasper said to us. "The beauty that is in that room is quite humbling, is it not?"

"We are luck lucky men indeed."

"Oh yeah, they are HOT!" Emmett said. "Even Baby Bell and she isn't vampire yet."

I just shook my head at him. He nailed it, crudely, but nailed it right on the head. We stood watching the girls for a few minutes. Bella was drinking a glass of milk, and staring off out the side windows. She wasn't paying any attention to what the girls were talking about. She was so deep in thought that see didn't feel me slip and arm around her and it startled her. I chuckle at her, and then placed my cool lips pressed on the side of her jaw.

"Hello Love, miss me?" I asked.

_N…me._

"Bella I didn't get any of that" I said frowning.

_Not really. I had Jake to keep me company while I was at home._

"Nice Bella." I pulled back and stood up. That wasn't very Bella like. She usually refrains from saying things like that to me.

_You asked, I….ed_

"Edward, I need to see you." Rosalie said to me.

"Rosalie, can it wait? I just got home. I'd like to shower and spend some time with Bella before she goes to bed."

"No Edward, this is IMPORTANT." Rosalie cocked her head to the side and _'Edward you are going to take your scrawny ass out with me because we are going to talk about Bella. I have a few things to say to you about her, and YOU ARE going to listen. Do not make me say this out loud!' _ I got a pinched look on his face and tightened my grip on Bella's shoulder

"Ouch, Edward! Gentle! Gentle!" His grip loosened and he bent down to kiss my shoulder. _Fragile human here!_

"Sorry Love, I didn't mean it. I am so sorry." I had no idea I was hurting Bella.

_What is wr…ou? Usually you tr….ves._

"Bella, I am not getting too much tonight. Are you tired?"

We decided to get her to bed so that we go co and get back, Rosalie invited Alice to go, and I am absolutely not looking forward to this.

"I'll go up with Bella, and be down in a few minutes." I said taking her hand and helping her to rise. We walked out of the room together and headed for the stairs. "Bella, do you know what Rosalie wants?"

"Sorry Edward, I am in the dark." She said as she yawned. "I just want to go to bed."

"Alright. I'll just wait until you fall asleep." I said pulling down the covers for Bella.

"Don't bother Edward. If you keep Rosalie waiting, she probably won't be happy."

"She let me know exactly how she felt about me wanting to wait until later." I said.

"Well, then go make her happy. I am fine." and yawned again. "I'll tell you about my night in the morning." She crawled into bed, and scooted to the middle.

"Good night Love. I'll see you in your dreams." I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

_My forehead? Really? Wha…ld?_

"I missed that, but I am sure it was snarky. Good night Isabella." He turned to walk out of the room, and shut the light off on the way.

JPOV

Edward, Rosalie and Alice all left in Rosalie's car a few minutes ago. Alice just text me saying they would be gone for at least an hour, and if Rosalie picks a fight then two hours.

_Rose being bitchy. Edward being bitchy. Gonna be a while. Go plan! Love you!_

I walked to Emmett's room, where he was just coming out of the shower. "I am going to shower myself and then we can meet in my library. Can you grab Bella?"

"Sureeeeee! I've always wanted to grab Bella!" hahaha Emmett laughed.

"Wow Emmett, that was so mature! No wonder Bella ended up burning that cheerleader outfit in effigy."

"Dude, that was funny and you know it. Plus, there is no wives around to squash my sense of humor, can you please just roll with it?"

"Whatever. My study five minutes."

I turned back towards my room and hurried to the en suite bathroom. I needed to get the smell of animal blood off my skin. I know that the smell grosses Bella out, and it makes her feel feint. It will be interesting to see how she handles it when she is a vampire. That is the only thing that sustains us.

I quickly showered and then redressed. Thank god for vampire speed. By the time I was done and walking back into my library, Emmett was walking down the hall with a giggling Bella thrown over his shoulder. "Emmett, I can walk you know"

"Yea, but not very well, and you were asleep. So when you put clumsy, tired and Bella together in a sentence and you get a hurt Bella." She smacked him on the back and he wacked her on her rear end, "behave baby Bell" he said in his best authoritative voice. That just made her giggle even more. "This is Our Bella Insurance plan, get it Bella? Arbella Insurance? We are keeping you safe" Emmett was laughing really hard now. I joined in too, because that really was funny. He comes up with some winners every now and then.

"Emmett you really need to put me down please. Your shoulder is wicked hard."

He placed her down on the floor and grinned at her. She threw her arms around him and gave him a good squeeze. "You my friend Emmett are good for my soul."

"I am good for lots of things Baby Bell. But that, I am afraid is not a conversation for your ears." Hahahaha.

"Ok _kids _we are here for a reason, so take a seat." Jasper said, and waited until Emmett sat on the couch, and I chose the chair by the desk.

He walked over to me, took my hand and lifted me up. Then he grabbed the chair and put it in front of the couch, and placed me back in it. "You don't need to be so far away Darlin'. He backed up and sat down next to Emmett on the couch. "What did you have in mind?"

"I have pondered a lot of things some, not so nice, but I believe that I have narrowed it down to a few things." Bella said "Do you know what a midi machine is?"

I nodded, but Emmett shook his head. "It is a sound bit machine. What would you be doing with a sound bit machine?"

"Well after pondering how far I could go without actually inciting the wrath of Edward for too long, I have narrowed it down to two things. One being out of my financial reach and the other well within it, but assistance will be needed."

"Why don't you share the out of your financial reach first?" I said to her.

"You know how much Edward cherishes his music collection. He has it all chronological, according to genre, artist, release date, and personal preference. Well I thought that I would get that god awful single of "I Think We're Alone Now by Tiffany and replace each cd in his room with it. He absolutely hates that song remake, and thinks she is immensely untalented. I have pretty much decided that I cannot waste my entire college fund doing that since he has like 5,000 cd's. Although it would be great, because it is the prank that keeps on giving. It would take him while to figure out it is EVERY cd. I just can't afford to do that one."

"Bella you have a great mind for pranking. Why is it that I am just finding this out now? Bells, we could have had quite the career together over the last few months. I am impressed." Emmett reached out a fist and was waiting for a bump.

Bella bumped him and said "Well you haven't heard anything yet Emmett. Now about that Midi Machine. "I decided that I am tired of his petty jealously where Jacob is concerned. Jacob is just my friend, nothing more just my friend. I know he wants more, but I love Edward, unconditionally. So, with that said, I am going to buy two of the smallest midi machines I can get. I will need help installing one in his piano, and one to the ignition of his car."

"Bella, Darlin', what would be putting on for a sound bit?" Jasper asked already grinning. "Would it have to do with a certain Warren Zevon song?"

"Ding Ding Ding Jasper! We have a winner!!! You my friendly southern Vampire are exactly right. I can buy the midi machines, and upload the sound bits, but I need Rosalie to install it in his car, and someone to install it on his piano." She said with a grin.

"Werewolves in London playing as soon as he started his car is the most perfect prank I can imagine. I am so proud of you Baby Bell! You are the Queen!" Emmett got down on his knees and was genuflecting in front of her.

"Thank you, thank you! It took a lot of consideration. I wanted to do something to his car, but I would have had guilt I d I had Rosalie take the engine out of it and plant flowers under the hood."

"You have got a mean streak! Remind me to never ever get on Mean Bella's bad side" I said shaking my head at her.

"I also thought about putting some bubble his in his tail pipe, but that would have been too girly a prank." She said.

So Jasper, while I am school tomorrow can you and Emmett drive to Olympia and hit the Guitar Center to buy two small midi's? I can get Rosalie to install them while we are at the Hospital getting the next MRI tomorrow. I'll just insist on driving to my house in the morning to get my truck so I can drive to Newton's. I can download the sound bit and Jasper can you upload it to the machine?"

"Bella, it would be our pleasure!" I said. "Also would you mind if we bought the cd's to replace his with? That is genius."

"Jasper that is going to cost you too much money."

"No it isn't Bella, I'll just buy one and then burn it a few thousand times. If I use Emmett's lap top, mine, and Esme's plus the one in Carlisle's office, I can get it done in no time at all.

"Look at it as my contribution for being the most uncouth gentleman ever for not noticing you slipping and falling into the towel rack this morning." I said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Jasper…"

"Bella…subject closed." I said.

"Baby Bell, Emmybear is sorry too, and I will buy the midi machines." Emmett said.

"No, I will buy them. I have the money right here. This is my prank. I want to own it."

"I should go back to bed, I want to really be sleeping when Edward gets back."

"Ok, so 'Operation Never Ever Mess With Bella' has commenced!" Emmett said!

Bella walked to the door and turned around. "Good night boys; don't breathe a word of this to Edward."

As if either one of us was going to miss the surprised shocked outraged face of Edward when he hears that sound coming from his piano or car. We weren't going to spoil it by thinking about it beforehand.


	38. A Dose of Calming Jasper Juice

**A/N**

**I received a super nasty review from a reader who might be a bit too involved with the Twilight. Please keep in mind that this is a story formed in my head and not an actual real life biography. I am not a BITCH because I choose to have Bella mess with Edwards's car, and in my story my Bella is perfect for Edward. **

**Moral of the story kids is that if you do not like my story, please don't read it. And for the love of our Vampires and all things Twilight, keep the snarky not so nice remarks about ME to yourself. If you choose to review the story, then review the story, not the author.**

***Walks off Soap Box….then changes mind and turns around to step back on it. Oh and by the by…Happy New Year to you all. I hope that all your New Year Wishes come true, everyone's resolutions are upheld, and that you are inspired to try your hand at writing the story that is floating around in your head!**

**Also, I only play with the characters they are the brain children of one Ms Stephanie Meyer.**

I Hear You

Chapter 38

EPOV

If I weren't immortal Rosalie and Alice would certainly be the death of me. Not only was I subjected to crappy music in Rosalie's car, but I also had to listen to their 'plan' for Bella's first high school graduation party. Bella will hate it, and neither of them cared to listen to me. I don't even know why I am here. They basically ignored me until I shut off the radio that was making my ears bleed with some crappy club mix of an awful Brittany Spears song. I swear they have no taste in music at all.

"Edward DO NOT TOUCH MY RADIO!" Rosalie spit out at him.

"Rosalie, if you continue to play crap like that in it, I guarantee it is going to break. It isn't even music, its just noise; loud obnoxious noise." I said

"Edward, I really thought that by now Bella would have pulled that pole out of your…"

"Rosalie, the party plans…." Alice interrupted before she finished that sentence.

"Fine, but for the record Edward, you are an Ass with a capitol A." Rosalie said.

"What was so important that you needed to drag me out of the house to discuss it?" I asked trying to sound not so annoyed.

They proceeded to explain in detail what they were planning for Bella's party. I tried to pay attention, but I zoned out about 10 minutes in, when Alice started talking about lining the driveway trees (all three miles of them) with lights. God, Bella was going to be cheesed. I zoned for a while thinking about Dartmouth in the fall, and going back to medical school. I am sure I would be able to transfer to the campus, due to my exceptional GPA.

My thoughts drifted to Bella. She was healing very fast. I was already missing so much of what she was thinking. It was sporadic, but increasing in frequency. Hearing her inner musings was really a window into her true personality. Bella as we see her now, is slowly coming out of her introverted shy quiet self, and emerging as a confident well balanced person. It is a pleasure watching the transition. Shocking sometimes because I don't expect it, but for the most part I am enjoying it. I know my siblings and parents are having a great time with it.

"Edward, have you heard a single thing I have said in the last ten minutes?" Alice asked me knocking on my fore head.

"Knock it off Alice." I said pushing her hand away. "No, I haven't. Not a single thing you have said really needs my opinion since you are going to do exactly what you want to do anyway. And for the record, Bella is going to hate it."

"It isn't just about Bella. It is about our FAMILY celebrating the first MILESTONE in your GIRLFRIENDS life EDWARD." Rosalie spit at me. "You yourself said that these things are a rite of passage, and you don't want her to miss anything the first time around."

"Rosalie, don't be ridiculous. This is not about Bella and what she wants. This is about you two and what YOU want. Bella couldn't care less about parties or presents. You two on the other hand, will find an excuse to celebrate anything." I snarled right back at her.

"Edward, this is the only chance we get to act human, with a human and experience things through her, don't you get it? This is our chance to remember what it is like to be normal." Rosalie said remarkably quietly. "We get a chance to live vicariously through Bella even if it is just for a little while."

I have to give her this, she is right. Damn it she is right. "I understand Rosalie. Just don't go overboard and don't tell her I know about the plans."

JPOV

Bella is devious. She really surprised me tonight with the plans she thought up for pranking Edward. Emmett, the King of Pranking was totally impressed. I don't think he could have come up with anything better. I looked up from the computer in the living room as Emmett came down stairs.

"Dude she is out like a light. Can you believe her wicked mind? How come we didn't know that she had the scheming brain she does? The things we could have done together over that last few months…" Emmett didn't even finish that sentence and it looked to me like he was mid day dream.

"Snap out of it, Emmett." I said turning back to the computer. "Ok, I ordered 5 CD singles of that Tiffany song along with roughly 6,000 blank CD's. I also ordered three software packages, so that we can use all the computers in the house to burn them onto blank CD's. Oh, and I also ordered Bella a laptop computer because her handwriting is atrocious. I will just say it is her graduation present from me and Alice. Everything will be delivered Fed Ex Express overnight and be here by 10:00am tomorrow. "

"Dude, what am I going to contribute?" Emmett asked sounding confused.

"You need to get with Rosalie and coordinate how the midi machines are going to be hooked up after you buy them. So while Alice, Edward and Bella are at school tomorrow we can be burning and replacing CD's all day. Now since she has to work at Newton's tomorrow after school, and then go to the Hospital for a follow up MRI, Edward will be occupied until that is all done." I said. "Plus, I am going to need help burning and replacing the CD's. We should be careful and label them so he can put them back later, or should we? Maybe we could 'forget' to label the cases and he will just have to spend a few days sorting them out."

"Dude, that's harsh. I love it!" Emmett laughed. "I wonder when Rosalie and Alice will bring him back."

My phone buzzed and I looked down to see a text from Alice. I opened the phone and saw the message said _be back in a while, Edward is flaking out and ignoring us. Rose is going to kill him if he shuts off her radio one more time._ "Edward is being difficult and I think Rose is actually going to hurt him."

"What's he doing, shutting off her radio?" Emmett joked.

"Yes sir! That is exactly what he is doing." I said laughing at his expression.

"He seriously is going to lose digits." Emmett said with a grimace. "That will learn him huh?"

I just laughed at that, and closed the laptop I was using.

EPOV

I shut the door of Rosalie's car and headed back into the house. I noticed the girls didn't follow me, and figured they were finalizing plans for Bella's party. I opened the door from the garage and headed for the stairs. All I really want is to go and get in bed with Bella. I walked right past Emmett and Jasper without even saying a word.

"Well Hello Eddie, how was the car ride?" Emmett said. "Wanna play a game? I believe that you owe me a round of Austin Power Pin Ball on the Playstation."

"What is it with you and retro kid games? No, Emmett, I just spent the better part of two hours in a car with your wife, and your wife Jasper, listening to a bunch of nonsense that I had no desire to be a part of. My time would have been better spent scrubbing toilets at a rest stop 5 miles from an interstate diner where e-coli was served as the main entrée. I am going upstairs." With that said I turned around and headed up the stairs. I heard Emmett laugh at that and just shook my head. I needed to relax.

I walked first into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Hot water would be good right now. I can warm my skin up and then snuggle with Bella under the covers. She won't get as cold as fast that way. I then walked into my room and turned the stereo on making sure the bedroom speakers were turned off. I flipped the switch for the bathroom speakers and then walked over to grab the CD I made for Bella and put it in the player. I pressed play and headed to the bathroom. I adjusted the volume so I could feel the music wash over me in the shower, and then stepped in. The music worked its' magic and I could feel the tension of the last few hours slip away down the drain.

Awhile later, I was relaxed and redressed in lounge pants and a t-shirt. I crawled under the covers and pulled Bella close. She didn't wake, but did let out a sigh and seems to move herself closer to me. I was just laying there with the warmth of Bella enveloping me, when I caught a thought from her. _You aren't supposed to see me before the wedding._ What? Bella was dreaming of a wedding? I settled in and tried to pull more from her brain.

_Edw…id bad Luck, and failed ma..hy... ere?_

What? Wedding issues?

'_What the hell Emmett?'_

_I looked at Jasper with a pleading expression only to find him staring at me the exact same way Edward and Emmett were. 'Wha…ant I am calling Rosalie and Alice.'_

'_ACK! What d…ace in GREEN?!?!' _

I had to sit back fast because Bella shot right up in bed screeching!

_BPOV_

'_Edward you aren't supposed to see me before the wedding. You need to leave quick before Alice sees you' It really was like talking to a wall, because he was just staring at me like he was going daft. 'Edward! Get out; we can't start off our wedding day with Bad Karma. Out, out! I said bad luck, and failed marriages are running through my head, and it isn't making me happy. Edward, are you in there?' What is wrong with him?_

'_Sorry Bella, he escaped. Whoa…' Emmett barged through my door and stopped dead in his tracks staring, he was then jarred forward by Jasper bumping into his back. _

'_What the hell Emmett?' Jasper said straightening his tuxedo coat._

'_Dude, Bella…' Emmett seemed incapable of forming a sentence._

_I looked at Jasper with a pleading expression only to find him staring at me the exact same way Edward and Emmett were. 'What is wrong with you all? If you don't get out of this room this instant I am calling Rosalie and Alice.'_

'_Bella have you seen yourself?' Jasper asked me being the first one to actually snap out of whatever trance he was stuck in._

'_Ah yeah. I have a mirror right here. Get Edward out of here.' I pleaded_

'_Bella, did you really look at yourself?' Jasper asked again as he made a grab for a still stunned Edward._

'_What?' I am getting irritated, and that is not an emotion someone needs on their wedding day._

'_Bella you're all green! Why are you all green? Even your hands are green, you look like the Wicked Witch of the West' Emmett asked._

'_ACK! What do you mean I am GREEN?!?!' I turned around to face the mirror and saw exactly what they were talking about. I couldn't help it, I screamed._

BPOV

I sat right up in bed mid scream. I actually woke myself up screaming. I tried to jump out of bed, but Edward had his hands around me, and I just ended up half falling out of bed.

"Bella, are you ok? What is the matter?" Edward was half frantic with my attempts to untangle myself from the blankets.

"I have to get to the bathroom, don't look at me!" I screeched as I attempted to get up.

"Isabella, you are being absurd! Tell me what is wrong?" He demanded as e reached down from the bed and grabbed onto my arms. "Are you ok?"

We both looked towards the door as we heard pounding. Then Jaspers voice came through the door as I felt calming waves hit me. "Not only are you screeching to wake the dead, but the panic is so strong that I am about to jump off a ledge Bella! I am coming in, ya'll better be decent." Jasper yelled as he opened the door. He looked down at me and cocked an eyebrow. "You would be on the floor why?"

"Don't look at me Jasper!" I was still in panic mode.

"She was dreaming, and thought something about a wedding and green, and then sat right up and screamed. I have absolutely no idea what is wrong. She fell out of bed trying to race to the bathroom." Edward explained as he attempted to pick me up off the floor again.

I was too fast for him, and managed to squirm out of his hands and the blankets. Then I stood up and ran for the bathroom. Damn my feet, because I only made it two steps before I tripped on the blankets pooled on the floor. Jasper caught me, and thankfully placed me down away from the blankets and I rushed for the bathroom. I didn't even thank him. I slammed the door shut behind me before I turned on the light. I felt along the wall and found the switch. I closed my eyes as the light came on. I slowly opened them and looked in the mirror.

JPOV

I heard the scream, and went running. It sounded like someone was killing Bella, based on the way she was screaming. I ran out of my study and as soon as I got in the hall I felt her panic and immediately sent out calming waves. I rushed to the door and pounded on it saying "Not only are you screeching to wake the dead, but the panic is so strong that I am about to jump off a ledge Bella! I am coming in, ya'll better be decent." I yelled as I opened the door. I walked in and found Edward leaning over the bed with his hands around Bella's arms trying to help her up. Definitely not what I was expecting. I cocked an eyebrow at them and asked "You would be on the floor why?"

"Don't look at me Jasper!" Bella yelled clearly still in panic mode.

"She was dreaming, and thought something about a wedding and green, and then sat right up and screamed. I have absolutely no idea what is wrong. She fell out of bed trying to race to the bathroom." Edward said to me before I could ask for an explanation. Except it wasn't really an explanation.

He reached for her again, but she wiggled out of his reach and miraculously the blankets as well then tried to run for the bathroom. Unfortunately for her, she tripped in the mess. I grabbed her and picked her up, placing her on the floor away from the blankets pooled on the floor. She beat feet for the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Edward what is going on?" I asked.

"I don't know, she was dreaming about her wedding, I missed so much of it because she is healing so fast. I think it was our wedding, and I saw her before the vows. Then you and Emmett were there and everyone was staring. Then it went fuzzy again and she said something about being green. That's when she started to scream." Edward answered me and then brought his arm up to pinch the bridge of his nose like he does when he is upset or seeing to be stressed. I sent him some calm too.

"Don't worry no one else is around right now. Carlisle is still at the hospital and Esme went to meet him, so they can hunt when he is done with his shift; Alice took her Porsche and headed out to the 24 Hour Wal-Mart to buy a few things for Bella's party; Emmett convinced Rosalie to take a 'nature' walk with him. If you look out your window, you can see the trail of clothes. I think the theme was Hansel and Gretel, and something about leaving a trail to get home. I know, too much TMI."

We both turned at the sound of the voice in the bathroom. 'Oh thank_ GOD_! It really was only a dream.'

"I take it it was good news?" I joked, feeling the tension slip from Edward and from Bella behind the door.

"Must be." He said looking back at me.

BPOV

I slowly opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. I was the normal color, no green to be seen. "Oh thank_ GOD_! It really was only a dream." I just about fell to the floor with relief. What the heck was that dream all about? Why would I dream about me being the color of a witch? I am not scared of witches, they aren't real. Why did this petrify me so much then? Oh my God! _Don't think, don't think, don't think._

I crawled to the door and opened it. "Jasper I need you." _Don't think, don't think, don't think."_Edward can you please go downstairs and get me a drink of milk? I am really thirsty" I said.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward walked to the door as he asked the question. "You scared the Hell out of us."

"I am fine now Edward, it was just a dream, a nightmare. Really I'm fine, but I need a dose of calming Jasper juice." _Don't think, don't think, don't think._

"Why are you repeating 'don't think' over and over in your head?" He sounded suspicious.

"Why do you think Edward, I just had a scary dream and it made me panic. I don't want to think about it anymore. Which, is why I need the Jasper juice. Believe me, Edward, if you could sleep and dream and experience nightmares then you would get it. Do you even remember what a nightmare is?" I practically snapped at him. "Just please can I have a drink?"

He nodded to me and left the room. All this time Jasper was just standing there looking at me with a cocked eyebrow. "Really Jasper, don't look at me like that please. I can't take it."

"Darlin' care to share why you freaked out?" He asked.

"Just come in here, and let me quickly explain before he gets back." I said as he walked into the bathroom and sat down next to me. "Ok, so in a nut shell, I dreamt that my skin turned Wicked Witch green on my wedding day. It was because I have guilt about the prank I am going to pull, and I haven't even pulled it yet. I am never going to pull this off. I already feel guilty." I whispered this to him, so that Edward would not hear.

Jasper chook his head at me, and I felt the calming waves wash over me. "Bella, no guilt. Shake it off. We are all involved and you will not shoulder the guilt. Oh, and the whole covering why you were repeating 'don't think' off the cuff explanation was absolutely brilliant. I am very impressed. That said he is on his way back up here so we should redirect our thoughts ok?" Jasper whispered back.

I nodded to him and he stood up reaching for my hands.

"I hope that you are better now, and for the record Bella, I am sure that on your wedding day, you will not be Wicked Witch green, nor will you be Oscar the Grouch green or even pea green or grass green. Well, that is unless you decide to drink yourself into a stupor the night before. That always runs the risk of turning human's skin green." Jasper said with a laugh.

"Bella, you wouldn't drink yourself sick on the eve of our wedding would you?" Edward asked as he came into the room with my milk.

"No Edward, if I had the desire to drink myself sick I would have already done it by now. I certainly do not want to do it the night before our wedding." I said taking my milk from him. "Jasper was joking."

I drank the milk down in one gulp and handed it back to him. "I am going to try and go back to sleep." I turned back to the mirror once more just in case before leaving the bathroom. "Thank you Jasper. I appreciate you calming me. Edward, you too for the milk and not freaking out on me when I was a bit ummmmm …well manic."

"Edward do you want to come to my study and relax for a while? I think that Bella could use a break, and you can use a game of Chess." Jasper said to him.

"Edward, you don't need to stay. I _am_ fine, and I am really tired."I said to him.

He turned to Jasper and said "I'll be there in a few minutes. Thank you for the invitation."

"I'll see you then, good night Bella." With that he turned and left the room.

_Thank you f…ou._

"Out loud if you would Bella, you seem to be too tired to project." He said grabbing the blankets off the floor.

"I said thank you for all you do for me, I love you." I answered him with a smile. I moved to stand next to him and gave him a hug. We stood like that for a few minutes or so, and then we remade the bed together. I crawled between the sheets and got comfortable. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on my cheek. "Bella, do you want to talk about the dream?"

"No, not tonight. I really am tired. Go have fun with Jasper." I yawned, and it was for real this time. I think the panic mode I was in drained me. I felt Edward lean down to kiss my head, and then I closed my eyes. I was already falling back asleep. Hopefully this time I wouldn't dream.


	39. Stubborn Bella' Tone

**A/N**

**Well I know you all have waited FOREVER for this chapter update. I have tons of excuses, none of which you really want to hear. For the record it has been a very long emotionally roller-coastery few weeks. I have buckled down and will be back to usually updates. For example, I have done nothing today but write. **

**I hope everyone had a romantic Valentine's day. I do want to say Happy Anniversary to my husband. We have been married for 12 years today. 12 years married, but 20 years together. Our marriage has lasted longer than some of our friends multiple marriages! **

**Onto the chapter! **

I Hear You

Chapter 39

BPOV

I woke slowly, feeling a bit disoriented. I rolled over and realized I was alone, still. I glanced at the clock, and realized it was early, only 5:30am. _Well, I might as well get up, I 'm awake. _I stretched and sat up on the edge of Edwards's bed. I walked to the closet and grabbed a few clothes from 'my side' and then headed into the bathroom. I walked to the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. _Nice. I am still the right color!_

"Yes Love you are, and what a beautiful color you are." I heard behind me.

I moved my eyes to Edward's reflection in the mirror. He was leaning against the door jam with his arms crossed casually across his chest. _Damn, he is handsome. He looks like he just stepped off the cover of GQ. _

"I'm glad you think so highly of me Bella." He said with a chuckle.

"Well, you are the most handsome person I have ever had the pleasure of talking to, or even looking at." _And I get to kiss you anytime I want. Bonus!_

"That is true. So why don't you get to it?" Edward said coming closer.

"Get to what?" I asked a bit confused.

"Why kissing me anytime you want of course." Edward said before grabbing me around the waist and pulling me close to him.

_Holy Cow! _I felt my heart beat speed up and I took a deep breath. Itisn't what he says, it how he says it! "Edward, I can't breathe when you do things like that. No fair dazzling me in the early morning before I can even really for coherent thoughts."

"Bella, I am reading your thoughts loud and clear this morning, I know exactly what is on your mind." Edward said then occupied his mouth by zeroing in on my neck right below my ear. "Humor me…"

_Ok! Your wish, my command! I am at your disposal. Kiss away handsome! "_Ummmm Hello this is better when you aren't laughing…" I said starting to lose the magic of the moment. "Edward, why are you laughing at me? This is not the time for laughing."

"I am sorry Bella, but you are very loud this morning, and I can't help it. " Edward flashed me that double damned crooked smile that makes me forget everything else in the face of the free world.

_Well when h….e._

"I missed that my Love. Why don't you finish getting dressed and then we can head down for breakfast. Esme made that French toast you love."

"Did she put the strawberry cream cheese in the middle?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes, so shake a tail feather and meet me down stairs." With that he kissed my neck and walked out of the room.

I waited until he headed downstairs and then turned on my brain._ Ok Bella, first up: find Jasper and Emmett and check with them on the plans. Then head downstairs for breakfast. Don't let Edward suspect anything. Act normal…yeah right normal. _I finished up in the bathroom and got dressed. I quietly made my way to Jaspers study and knocked on his door. There wasn't an answer so I headed down to Emmett's room. I didn't even get to knock before the door was opened and I was yanked in.

"Bella, no knocking, do you want Edward to hear you?" Emmett asked in a whisper.

"Um no Emmett, but try to remember I am human." I said rubbing my wrists where he grabbed me.

"Oh geeze Baby Bell, I forget you are so fragile." Emmett grabbed my wrists again and started rubbing them.

"Darlin', what has Emmett done to do?" Jasper said walking into the room.

"Nothing permanent I hope." I said flippantly.

"Operation Never Ever Mess with Bella is officially underway. Your mission today is to get Edward to school and not let him suspect a thing. Emmet, Rosalie and I will be handling all things from here. Alice will warn you if Edward starts to suspect anything. Don't forget that you need to keep him at work with you today, and that you have to get him to drive your car, not his." Jasper said with a wink.

"No problem. I am going to insist that I drive. I will use the 'you are not forgiven for being an insensitive ass" card if I have to. I will pull all the stops if I have to. Jasper I am not opposed to you sending out some guilt waves to sway him to go in my truck." I smiled at him as I said this.

"Baby Bell, you have a devious mind. I love it!" Emmett said. "Let's get downstairs before Eddie gets suspicious."

"Ok, let me just grab my backpack. I'll see you down there." I said as I turned to head out of Emmett's room.

"Ummm Darlin?" I heard Jasper say just as I turned.

"Yea Jazz?"

"You might want to think about putting some shoes on."

_What?_ I looked down and saw that yes indeed I was fully dressed sans shoes._ Oh yea, this is going to not work. I am too scattered to pull this off. _

"Relax. You will do fine." Jasper said hitting me with just a small dose of calming waves.

I smiled at him and headed back into Edwards room. I grabbed some ballet flats and my backpack. I headed downstairs to join Esme and Edward in the kitchen.

EPOV

_Damn, he is handsome. He looks like he just stepped off the cover of GQ. _

I chuckled at that. I was reading Bella like a book this morning. "I'm glad you think so highly of me Bella."

"Well, you are the most handsome person I have ever had the pleasure of talking to, or even looking at." _And I get to kiss you anytime I want. Bonus!_

"That is true. So why don't you get to it?" I said moving closer to her.

"Get to what?" Bella asked me looking a bit confused.

"Why kissing me anytime you want of course." I said before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her close to me.

_Holy Cow! _I felt her heart beat speed up and she took a deep breath. "Edward, I can't breathe when you do things like that. No fair dazzling me in the early morning before I can even really for coherent thoughts."

"Bella, I am reading your thoughts loud and clear this morning, I know exactly what is on your mind." I said then occupied my mouth by zeroing in on her neck right below her ear; her favorite spot, the one that makes her heart race. "Humor me…"

_Ok! Your wish, my command! I am at your disposal. Kiss away handsome! _

I again chuckled right into her neck. She really does say the funniest things. I am so going to miss that when I can't hear her any more.

"Ummmm Hello this is better when you aren't laughing…"Bella said starting to lose the magic of the moment. "Edward, why are you laughing at me? This is not the time for laughing."

"I am sorry Bella, but you are very loud this morning, and I can't help it. " I flashed her that crooked smile that she loves. That smile gets me out of hot water more times than not.

_Well when h….e._

"I missed that my Love. Why don't you finish getting dressed and then we can head down for breakfast. Esme made that French toast you love."

"Did she put the strawberry cream cheese in the middle?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes, so shake a tail feather and meet me down stairs." With that I kissed her neck one last time and walked out of the room.

As I was heading to the stairs Alice met me in the hall. Alice was in typical Alice mode, and talked a mile a minute until we reached the kitchen.

"Edward, did you even hear a word I said?" Alice stopped short and demanded my attention.

"What?"

"I said, DID. YOU. HEAR. ME?" Alice spoke clearly and loudly.

"No, Alice I didn't. I was thinking about Bella. Don't be so dramatic." I said. Alice took a seat

"Esme, Bella will be down in a few minutes. She is finishing up getting ready for school."

"That is fine Edward, why don't you pour her some juice to go along with this." Esme said as she platted the stuffed French toast.

"How about milk?" I said reaching for the container.

"Fine Honey, whatever you think." Esme said.

"Milk is a great suggestion; calcium is good for the body." Carlisle said coming onto the kitchen. "Good morning my Love, Edward, Alice."

We all greeted him. He walked over to Esme and kissed her cheek then turned to me. "Please have Bella to the Hospital for 9:00. I am planning to do the MRI at the end of my shift. We can go over it together immediately. What time does Bella need to be home?"

"I have to be home by 11:00 since it is a school night." Bella said entering the kitchen. "Good morning Carlisle, Esme."

"Ok, Honey. If you are there by 9:00 then you will home y 10:30." Carlisle said.

I watched Bella sit down at the island and grab her fork. _Ummmmm yummy!_ Even if I hadn't been able to read her mind, I would have been able to tell what she was thinking just by the expression on her face as she took her first bite of breakfast.

"Esme, this is just delicious! Which class did you learn this from?" Bella asked as soon as she swallowed.

"That is a special recipe from Paula Deen." Esme said smiling.

"Paula Deen? Isn't she the one that does all that southern cooking? I bet Jasper would like watching her show, well if he ate food he would probably like it." Bella said.

"I have watched it, and I like her accent. She reminds me of my Gamma." Jasper said walking into the kitchen with Emmett and Rosalie.

"You called your Grandmother Gamma?" Bella asked.

"Yes, and I haven't thought about that in a long time." Jasper said reflectively. "Miss Bella, you seem to pull memories out of me lately. It sure is a pleasure having you around." He said laying on the think southern accent and tipping his head towards me.

_Rhett Butler indeed! Alice i…d_

I missed the end of her thoughts, but it wasn't hard to figure out. I leaned down to her and kissed her ear and whispered "Changing teams Love?" Bella blushed a bright red, and just about chocked on the bite of food she was swallowing.

"Eddie leave Baby Bell alone. She needs to eat and get to school." Emmett said then turned to Rosalie. "You ready hot stuff?"

"Yes, let's go." Rosalie said.

Bella cleared her throat and asked where they were going.

"Emmett and I are headed to Port Charlotte. He needs to buy some camera equipment. He wants to get a jump start on his new career." Rosa said winking at me.

"You were serious about that Rose?" Bella asked.

"Yes, she was. I have no desire to take another biology class anytime soon, so I am going for a liberal arts degree where there are no sciences involved." Emmett said.

_Who knew the big gu…worms! _I laughed at Bella's thoughts. I didn't hear the whole thing but I did get the general gist. "Yes Love, you certainly have his number!" Bella looked up at me and grinned.

"What did she think? Edward what did she think?" Emmett demanded. "Bella, are you thinking of me taking pictures of you in a certain cheerleader outfit?"

"That would be a big no Emmett, since we burned it, remember?" Bella said with a snicker in her voice.

"Ok Emmett lets go." Rosalie said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the garage door. She turned back to Bella and gave her a wink. "Bye kids!"

Carlisle looked confused and Esme said "Later, I'll tell you later."

Bella finished up her breakfast and then rinsed the plate in the sink. She turned to Esme and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, that was delicious." She turned to Carlisle and told him she would see him later tonight. We watched as they left the kitchen together holding hands.

"Edward, are you ready to go?"

"Yes. We can leave anytime. I'll go start the Volvo." I said turning to leave.

"Ummmm, no. I want to drive today. Plus, I have to work at Newton's right after school. You can hang out with me and finish your term paper. I plan on working in it as well. Then we can go to my house to feed Charlie."

"Bella, I would prefer to take the Volvo." I said.

"Well, I would prefer to take the truck." She said with the 'Stubborn Bella' tone.

"Let's discuss this in the garage please." I said after taking a deep breath.

"No need to discuss this in the garage Edward, because my truck is in the yard." Bella said very calmly. _Stay strong Bella. Don't take no for an answer. Le…ge._

I took a moment and pinched the bridge of my nose. 'Stubborn Bella' was not only making her appearance but, she was being fierce. Her thoughts proved that. "Will you all excuse us for a minute?" I said to Alice and Jasper. They got up to leave the room with a nod. I turned back to Bella. She was just staring at me with a determined look on her face.

BPOV

"Edward, are you ready to go?"I asked

"Yes. We can leave anytime. I'll go start the Volvo." He said turning towards the garage door.

"Ummmm, no. I want to drive today. Plus, I have to work at Newton's right after school. You can hang out with me and finish your term paper. I plan on working in it as well. Then we can go to my house to feed Charlie." I said.

"Bella, I would prefer to take the Volvo." Edward said

"Well, I would prefer to take the truck." I said using my 'Stubborn Bella' tone.

Edward took a deep breath and said "Let's discuss this in the garage please."

"No need to discuss this in the garage Edward, because my truck is in the yard." I said very calmly. _Stay strong Bella. Don't take no for an answer. Let him back down for a change. _

I watched as Edward took a moment and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Will you all excuse us for a minute?" He said to Alice and Jasper. They got up to leave the room with a nod. He turned his attention back to me.

I put a blank stare on my face and looked him right in the eyes. "Edward what is the problem with me driving us to school today?" I asked.

"Bella, there is no need for you to drive. We have to head to the hospital later and I would prefer to drive there."

"That is fine Edward; you can drive MY truck to and from the hospital." I said cocking my eyebrow at him.

"No, Bella, I will not be driving your truck to the hospital."

"Why not Edward? You had no problem driving it the other day on the way home from the Reservation, or on the way to the Library yesterday. What is the problem with today?" I said.

"Bella, why is this an issue? You usually do not have a problem with me driving anywhere."

"Because Edward, it just is. I love my safe reliable American made truck, which I will not get to drive very much longer since you all made my college decision for me. I can't take it to New Hampshire, It won't make the drive. I want to get all the driving time in that I can until we leave."

We both turned to the squealing coming from the living room. Alice apparently heard my comment. I almost laughed at Jaspers sharp "Alice behave!"

"Bella, does this mean you have decided to go to Dartmouth in the fall?" Edward said quietly.

"Yes it does Edward. It isn't like you have given much choice." I said flippantly.

"True, we didn't."

"So that said, we _**will**_ be taking my truck today won't we?" I said with a smirk.

"Why yes Bella. We will be taking your truck today. I will even let you drive the old girl yourself." Edward said as he came forward to grab me in a big hug.

"That's Classic old girl to you Edward." I said hugging him back.


	40. Relax Vampireman!

I Hear You

Chapter 40

JPOV

Edward and Bella were discussing how to get to school. I knew this was a key moment in ensuring that Bella get her way and I was ready to send out some guilt waves per her request. Alice and I sat there watched the unfolding drama until Edward asked us for some privacy. We got up and headed into the other room.

"He controls too much of their life. He should give in a bit."Alice said.

"Alice, I don't think that Bella minds too much of what he does. It seems to me that she has been standing up for herself lately, especially since he has been able to hear her thoughts. Besides, what is wrong with Edward taking a domineering role in their relationship?" I asked. I loved sparking this debate with her. It winds her up.

"Jasper Whitlock, just because you were raised in that type of environment does not make it right. This is the 21st century, and woman have the right to their own opinion. You do realize that woman can even vote now right?" Alice said with a menacing glare.

"Relax Alice. You know I was only kidding. I do it to get this very reaction out of you." I said with a snicker as I grabbed her and pulled her in close. "How about you show me exactly how you think I shuld treat you."

"Shhhh, Jasper listen." Alice went still and cocked her head to the side.

"_Edward what is the problem with me driving us to school today?" _

"_Bella, there is no need for you to drive. We have to head to the hospital later and I would prefer to drive there."_

"_That is fine Edward; you can drive MY truck to and from the hospital." _

"_No, Bella, I will not be driving your truck to the hospital."_

"_Why not Edward? You had no problem driving it the other day on the way home from the Reservation, or on the way to the Library yesterday. What is the problem with today?" _

"_Bella, why is this an issue? You usually do not have a problem with me driving anywhere."_

"_Because Edward, it just is. I love my safe reliable American made truck, which I will not get to drive very much longer since you all made my college decision for me. I can't take it to New Hampshire, It won't make the drive. I want to get all the driving time in that I can until we leave."_

At that Alice let out an excited squeal and started jumping up and down in my arms. "Alice, behave!"

"I need to go congratulate her!" Alice yelled as she tried to pull away.

"No Sugar, let them be. You can do all the congratulating you want at school. Speaking of which," I said, "I have a great idea. I would like you to call Dartmouth and set up a weekend for the six of us to tour the campus. I think that after we do that we should take a trip up to Maine and make a long week of hunting. Bella won't want to do that so maybe she can fly down to see Renee for the rest of the week. That way Bella will be occupied thinking of something other than the pranks."

"Japser; that is a fantastic idea! I'll talk to Rose and find out if they have anything they want to do too. " Alice said jumping up and down again. She kissed me quickly and turned to leave, but I didn't let her go.

"Alice…" I said drawing out her name.

She stopped moving and looked up at me. "Yes?"

"Have a great day at school Sugar." I said. "Make sure you let Bella know if you see anything changing."

"I will Jazzy. Don't worry." She said and then pulled away. She headed out the door and I walked back into the kitchen.

Edward and Bella were still there, and the joy that filled the room was elating. "Sorry to interrupt the happy fest, but if you are driving Bella's truck then you should get a move on. It isn't the faster car in the universe."

"Hey… no picking on my truck. I like her. She has been very good to me." Bella said from between Edwards arms.

"Did Alice just leave? Edward asked me.

"Yes. She wanted to get to school early so that she could set up the visitors weekend at Dartmouth." I said then turned to Bella who had untangled herself from Edwards arms and sat back down at the center island. "Bella, after the visitors weekend Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and I will headed up to Maine for the rest of the week to hunt in the Allagash Water Way. You remember the brochure we were reading the other day?"

"I remember." She said "But honestly Jasper, if you all are going to hunt, I am not interested in going along."

"I knew that so I am here to ask you if you wanted to take the rest of the week and go visit Renee? As long as we all are going to be away you could use the time to visit your Mom. Edward which would you like to do? It is your option."

"Jasper, I would do whatever Bella would prefer." Edward said turning to Bella. "You know we never did use the plane tickets that Carlisle and Esme got you for your birthday. We could just call the airlines and change the reservation to fly from New Hampshire instead of from Washington."

"I forgot all about those. That's a great idea!" Bella said.

"That will give you something to _think_ about at school today, won't it?" I said to Bella with a wink.

"Yes it will Jasper. I am looking forward to thinking about nothing but a trip to Florida! You are a genius! I will think about sunny Florida with beaches and sunshine and water and sunshine."

"Let's not hope it is too sunshiny. I won't get to see a lot of it during the day if it is." Edward said.

"Well let me _think_ about what we can do during the day while I am at school today." Bella said with a grin.

"Ok then, you kids get to school." I said.

BPOV

Jasper rocks! He totally came up with a way to help keep my mind off the prank. Now all I needed to do was think about Florida, and Renee.

"Edward, remind me to talk to Charlie about this during dinner please. I don't want to forget, and if we are going to do this soon then I want to make him some meals to eat while we are gone." I said to him on the way out the door.

"I will Bella. Can I have your keys please?" Edward asked as he held his hand out to me.

"Why?" I said.

"So I can drive."

"Edward, you said you would let me drive." I said stopping short.

"Bella, please let me drive. I'd like to get there before lunch" Edward said flippantly.

"No way, I am driving. My truck, my rules." I said with a grin.

"Isabella, this is just cruel, and abusive punishment. Making me be the passenger in an old outdated doesn't even go faster than 50 and that is pushing it truck is just mean."

I laughed at his outrageous statement and expression. "Edward humor me please. It isn't going to kill you, you are already dead."

"Bella, no need to state the obvious." Edward said with a definite frown forming on his face. "That was really rather uncalled for."

"You are right, it was. I apologize. Here you go. You can drive to school." I said and handed him over the keys. "Now turn that frown upside down and lets go. I want to get this day over and done with. "

Edward grabbed the keys and opened the passenger door for me. "In you go Love." I climbed in and got settled. I stared off into the distance and thought about the upcoming trip to Florida. It will be good to see Renee and Phil. I was interrupted by Edward holding his phone out to me."Bella Alice wants to talk to you."

"You know Bella, if you would just let Edward buy you a phone, I wouldn't have to make him play operator."

"Whatever Alice, I don't need a phone. Edward and I are rarely apart, and when we are you are usually there. What did you need?"

"Did Jasper tell you about New Hampshire?"

"You know he did Alice."

"Good, I called the administrator office and set up a college tour weekend for the last weekend in July. I already called the airlines and there is plenty of availability for then. Are you going to go see Renee?"

"Yes. I still have to talk to Charlie about it since Edward decided to go with me too. I'll just do that tonight before going to the hospital. I'll see you in a few minutes. I have a few things to talk to Edward about."

"Ok Bella, I'll be waiting for you."

"Bye Alice." I closed Edwards phone and handed it back to him. "Edward?"

"Yes Love?"

"I am going to give my notice at Newton's tonight when we leave. If I am going to go away to school then I would like to spend some extra time with Charlie and Jacob before we go."

"That fine that you will be quitting your job, you don't need it." He said looking at me. "Do you have to spend extra time with Jacob though. You know he annoys you after a while. Do you really want to subject yourself to that?"

"Edward, Jacob means a lot to me. He helped me when I needed him, and it was unconditional. I will never every be able to tell you how much he means to me. You just need to understand that." I said to him with meaning.

"I understand how you feel, but I don't have to like it. You know that he thinks he loves you."

"Yes, but he also knows that _I love you_. He gets it, and hasn't pushed those boundaries in a long time. Speaking of which, I am going to the Reservation after school on Thursday. I told Jacob I would come over because Alice and Rosalie broke into our dinner last night."

"That's fine I have a quick trip to Port Charlotte to make and I can do that then. I will, however be waiting to pick you up at the treaty line at 9:00."

I huffed at that _As if Edward…you don't tell me what to do. _"Really Edward? Are you imposing curfew?"

"No, but now that you mention it…"

"I am not going to fight with you about this. I will not be at that treaty line at 9:00. I will leave when I am ready, and not before." _So there. Tell me what to do…_

"Bella…"

"Don't Bella me Edward. I do not put a time frame on your life do I?" _Nope, that would be fruitless huh, you have no time frame, you are immortal…_

"Bella…"

"Do I?" He didn't answer me because his phone beeped indicating there was a message. He looked at it, and held it out for me.

_Stop it Edward. You can't win, and you are just creating issues for yourself. GROW UP! ~ Alice_

"I guess that says it all." I chuckled as he showed me the text. _Hahaha take that! Thanks Alice!_

"Bella, fine go and have a good time at the reservation. Please call me when you are done. I would like to spend the night at your house. Is that agreeable?"

"Agreed!"

"Wonderful, let's move on then. Oh and by the way, I heard everything you thought."

_Oh welllllllll…_ I just smiled very nicely ay him, choosing to say nothing.

Edward parked my truck and came around to my side to open the door. "You know Love, you haven't thought a single pleasant thing this whole ride. Can you try to project something kind to me?"

_Why s….arms ar…..iss you until I am breathless._

"Missed everything except kiss you until you are breathless." He said to me, and then proceeded to do just as I thought.

APOV

After I got to school I made my calls to Dartmouth and arraigned everything for the last weekend in July. It was easy to do, since I let them know that none of us would be living on campus and would not need to stay there during the tour. We would just use our house. Plus it gives us an opportunity to see what we needed to buy in preparation for living there again. Esme made a trip out earlier in the year just in case, but it wasn't set in stone that we would be going to school there. She did mention that there would be a need for a few updates in the kitchen, especially since Bella would need to eat. I called Bella and let her know about the plans too. She can be so stubborn. Edward needs to convince her to get a phone. I t would be so nice no to have to go through everyone else to talk to her in the moment. I was gathering up my things when I glanced off into my head seeing Edward and Bella. I immediately grabbed my phone and text Edward._ Stop it Edward. You can't win, and you are just creating issues for yourself. GROW UP! ~ Alice_

I picked phone back up, I didn't expect to get a return text from Edward. I called Jasper and waited until he picked up.

"_Morning Sugar. Things all set on the college front"_

"Yes, and Bella is a go for Florida."

"_Good. Oh hey the Fed Ex delivery will be here shortly. I checked online and estimated delivery time is 8:20."_

"Actually they will be there at 8:14, but who is keeping track?"

"_Nice Miss Mary Alice Whitlock. You have a use after all! I am a very smart vampire for seeing through the hyperactivity and marrying you."_

"You my handsome husband are treading on dangerously thin water. "

"_That my dear was a joke. I will hang up now and hope that during the day you find it in your heart to forgive my rudeness. I will see you in a few hours."_

"Relax Jasper, I am not mad. When is Emmett and Rosalie getting back from Port Angeles?"

"_They should be back by 10:30. If all goes well, and I install the burning soft ware on the computers, then they will be back in time for Emmett to help with that. Rosalie can get started immediately on Edward's car so that will be done before school is out. I will down load the song onto the midi machines as soon as Rosalie and Emmett get back with the machines. That will get the ball rolling."_

"Great, I will keep things quiet on the school front. Text me if you need me."

"_I will. See you later."_

I walked to the front of the school in time to see Edward pull Bella towards him and kiss her. At least he takes advice! Looks like he avoided an issue after all.

RPOV

"Baby could you calm down please. You are acting a bit like Alice." I said to Emmett.

"Babe, I can't help it. I am excited. I can't wait to get this prank thing done." Emmett said as he continued to tap his hands on the steering wheel of the jeep.

"Let's just get to the store and buy what you need. I wrote down the recommended equipment from the professors web page." I said to him.

"I didn't even think about that. Good thing you are coming with me today."

"I know Baby, what would you do without me?" I laughed at his expression.

"I am going to go to the camera store first then we will hit Guitar Center and buy the two midi machines. Bella tried to slip me money this morning, but I kept her hands busy. I think I might have accidentally bruised her." Emmett said to me.

"Don't worry, if I know Bella, it is a non issue. She probably won't even notice." I said.

"We have to get back fast; Jasper expects the CD's and software to be delivered by 10am."

"We will be home by 10:30. Relax Vampireman, I have never seen you this anxious about a prank before."

"Well, we never included Bella in a prank, never mind one that was actually masterminded by her." He said with a grin. "We need to set the bar."

"No worries, this will be great."

JPOV

"You really are out in the stick huh? How long is your driveway?" the Fed Ex driver said as I handed him back the signature box.

"Three miles, but it is a private road, not just a driveway." I said not really wanting to get into a conversation with the guy. "Thanks man."

I turned around and walked back into the house to start opening the boxes. I wanted to get the computers set up to start burning the Tiffany song. I managed to get things set up in record time thanks to Vampire speed. After I set about burning the first 5 I grabbed my phone to text Alice.

_All set up and already working! ~J_

That should be enough for her to relay to Bella. I figure I can burn 5 CD's every 2 minutes that is 100 CD's an hour and we have roughly 23 hours before Edward will be back for his car. That means we will have roughly 2,000 CD's burned by then. I am sure he will want to drive Bella to school tomorrow. That means he will be back by 5:30 or 6:00 to get ready for school. I can have Emmett start replacing the CD's after he helps Rosalie with the Midi Machines. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone beeping.

_Have fun, I am sitting in Study seeing what happens. ~A_

_It will be a success? ~J_

_Better than you could imagine! ~A_

Sweet! That's my girl! Giving me all the info I need to know. I decided to send off an email to Emmett and let him know we are going strong. I changes the CD's and picked up my phone again.

_CD's are burning, working on setting up Bellas Laptop, and there are some rockin' tunes playing in the background. ~J_

_Be there in about an hour or so… ~E_

I put my phone down, turned up the music, and got to work.

BPOV

"Miss Swan? Excuse me Miss Swan?"

I felt something hit my chair. I was startled for a moment and jerked my head up. "Huh?" I turned my head to Edward because he had just kicked my chair. _What the heck Edward?_He just looked at me and raised his eyebrows. He then cocked his head towards the front of the class. I turned my attention to the front and saw the teacher looking at me expectantly.

"Nice of you to join the rest of the class."

"What?" I asked confused.

"I asked you to pass forward your homework. Would you please pay attention? I know it is the end of the school year, and you will be graduating in two weeks; but show me the respect of at least paying attention." He said.

_Wow, that was a bit harsh. Grumpy much?_ "Sorry, I didn't hear you." I pulled my homework out of my folder and passed it forward to Angela's waiting hand. She smiled at me and turned to pass it forward herself.

I went back to my thoughts after that. _Florida; sunny; warm. What can we do during the day to distract Renee from noticing we don't go outside_…

Ugh it has been a long day. I have one more class to go before I go to work. I am looking forward to giving my notice. The last few months, Mike as made sure he was scheduled the same days as me. That doesn't thrill Edward or me, and I am looking forward to a Cookie free existence. _Thank you Emmett for the Cookie reference! _It isn't like I am going to miss the paycheck from Newton's. I head a chuckle from Edward, so he heard me. I turned back to him and grinned. The Bell rang and we stood up and gathered out things.

"Bella, thinking about cookies?" Edward said with a smirk.

"Maybe…" I said grinning right back at him. "I was actually thinking about what to write on my resignation letter. Somehow I don't think '_Dear Mrs. Newton, I would like to live a Cookie free existence from this point forward'_ is going to cut it."

"You will find the right words I am sure. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure." I said as Edward took my bag from me. We headed to our last class of the day. After talking for a minute with Eric and Lauren we headed to our seats. I again let my mind wander and before I knew it, the bell had rung announcing the end of the school day. As Edward and I headed to my locker we ran into Alice.

"Hi Bella."

"Hi. How was your day?" I asked politely.

"Fine, and I am glad it is over. I am headed home to see Jasper. Will I see you later tonight?"

"I don't think so. After the hospital we are headed to my house. I should spend the night there once ion a while you know?" I said.

"Oh, ok. You are going to tell Mrs. Newton that you are going to school in New Hampshire, and she is going to surprise you with her response."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. You just wait."

"Ok, well I should go then, I have to be there in 15 minutes."

"Bye Bella." Alice said.

JPOV

So in five and a half hours I have managed to burn about 550 CD's. Emmett being the fun loving Vampire he is has already started to replace the CD's in Edward's room. Rosalie managed to get the midi machine hooked up to Edward's car in about 45 minutes and then she turned her attention to the piano. That one took longer because she had to figure out how to make it work on every key. She worked it out, and has gone back to check it out three or four times. Every time I hear it, I laugh. I cannot wait for this to go down.

"Dude, I'm back for more CD's. I replace about 200 so far." Emmett said as he came into the room. "I have the originals packed safely away so they won't scratch."

I pointed to the pile of burned CD's and said "there you are. Where are you going to keep them?"

"I have a trunk in our closet that is big enough for all of the CD's. Rosalie just took the things form there and put them in the donate box. It was overflow of clothes from Alice."

I cocked my head to the side. I heard car tires. "Alice is on her way. She can help you with the CD's."

We both headed for the garage door. Alice pulled in and parked. She smiles at us as she stepped out of her car. "Let me hear it!"

We all gathered around Edwards Volvo as Rosalie sat in the driver's seat and started he Engine. We burst into laughter as soon as the first notes belted through the sound system. Edward was going to flip out!!!


End file.
